The Princess
by Lachicaenllamas2
Summary: A principios del siglo XIV, después de una gran guerra que enfrentó a reinos vecinos, La paz volvió a reinar y la princesa de Iderland, Himeko, vivió su vida feliz y tranquila. Hasta que una misteriosa y hermosa caza-recompensas llegó a su vida. Lo que la princesa no sabe es que su padre oculta un gran secreto sobre ella.
1. Comienzo

Una historia en la que están presente dos princesas, una de ellas es la heredera al trono pero, la otra no sabe cuan importante es en esta historia. (los personajes de kannazuki no miko no me pertenecen, pertenece al grupo Kaishaku)

**The princess**

**Capitulo 1: Comienzo**

Noto calidez en mi rostro, abro los ojos y diviso como los rayos de sol entra en mi ventana, al no tener cortinas ni cristal, fue demasiado fácil para ellos llegar a iluminar mi cuerpo, el cual estaba tapado por una simple y fina manta de lana. Me levanto asta la mitad de mi cuerpo quedándome sentada en el frio suelo. Intento recordar lo que paso anoche pero, no consigo recordar nada. Un fuerte dolor en mi sien me hizo llevar la mano a mi cabeza y quejarme del dolor. Al tocar mi frente note que tenia una venda, esto me pareció extraño y, preocupada, me levante del suelo malamente quejándome de mi mala noche, maldiciendo al canalla que me había hecho esto. Me acerque a la mesa que estaba en medio de la habitación y cogí mi espada para verme reflejada en el filo, contemplando como de mal estaba mi cuerpo. Cuando contemple mi cara, quede congelada, no me podía creer que estuviera así de mal.

-Madre mía- fue lo único que pude decir.

Tenia un ojo morado ligeramente hinchado, el labio inferior rasgado, tenia dos pequeñas heridas que parecían cortes, tal vez por un cristal. Una estaba en la nariz, justo por donde se une con el entrecejo, y la otra estaba en mi pómulo derecho. Por ultimo estaba la venda en mi cabeza. Pude comprobar que estaba un poco manchada de sangre, con lo que deduje que alguien me había golpeado pero, ¿quien? ¿Y por qué?

La cabeza me daba tantas vueltas que no podía pensar.

-Definitivamente ayer no fue mi día.- dije y en ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante- contesté a su llamado para comunicarle a la persona que estuviera al otro lado que le daba permiso para entrar.

-Con permiso- contestó y pude adivinar de que se trataba de mi fiel compañero.

-Buenos días Shun, que raro que me vengas a despertarme tu, normalmente lo hace tu hermana.-le alegué haciéndole saber que me extrañaba que fuera él y no mi amiga.

-Lo siento ella sigue durmiendo. Anoche le diste un buen espectáculo y, por como acabaste, se quedó cuidándote toda la noche asta que la lleve a su cama.- me dijo con un tono de broma y un toque de razón en sus palabras.

-Lo siento, pero vas a tener que contarme lo que me pasó anoche, por que no recuerdo nada.-le respondí al mismo tiempo que señalaba con mi dedo índice la venda en mi cabeza. Me estaba empezando a preocupar por lo que haya podido hacer anoche, fuera lo que fuera, lo único que tengo de recuerdo son estas heridas y moratones que, creo que tardarán un tiempo en curarse.

-¡Jajajajajajaja, como siempre!- dijo entre carcajadas.

-¿De qué te ríes?- le conteste con un tono serio. Yo en verdad no entendía tanta gracia.

¡Jajajajajaja, pues me rio porque nunca te acuerdas de cuando te dan una buena paliza! ¡Jajajajaja peleaste tan mal que pensé que no lo contabas!-seguía riéndose a mi costa. Al parecer esto le hacia mucha gracia.

-¿Tan mal lo hice?- pregunte levantando una ceja y haciendo una mueca en mi rostro.

-Hombre, al principio te desenvolviste bien, tus golpes eran directos y secos, pero jejeje, fue ver como te estampaban una jarra en la cabeza y ahí, jajajajaja ahí es cuando parecías un pato mareado! Jajajajajaja ¡Todos los golpes que dabas iban al aire y los otros te seguían golpeando sin que pudieras hacer gran cosa!

-…mmm, ya veo- le respondí ya enfadada.

-¡Pero espera! Aun hay más, cuando ya ni te dabas sostenida por ti misma de pie, uno de ellos te remató con el golpe de gracia. ¡Un sillazo en toda la espalda¡ jjajajajajajajaja, eso provocó que te tambalearas y te intentaras sujetarte en la mesa mas cercana e, intentándote levantar dijiste "eso es lo único que tienen", pero no te diste cuenta que te balanceabas mas y, la mesa termino cayendo encima tuya jajajaja!-me termino de contar una historia que prefiero seguir sin recordar. Si tan mal lo hice, doy gracias porque me hubieran sacado mis compañeros de ahí inconsciente, no podría con la vergüenza.

- Jajajajajajaj- Shun seguía con sus carcajadas.

-¡Ya vale, deja ya de reírte!- le dije totalmente avergonzada, lo que sirvió para que parará.

-Vale, vale, lo siento- dijo secándose las lágrimas- No quisiera que me dijeras lo mismo que le dijiste a los tipos de ayer jajaja!-me respondió en broma, pero yo me lo tome peor.

-¡Cállate!- le pegué en todo el hombro para que se callara. Lo que hizo que parte del dolor que tendría que haber recibido solo él, también lo recibí yo.

-Auh! Vale tranquila no te enfades-dijo con una sonrisa. En verdad este chico era fuerte. Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo pero, aun así, no deja de sorprenderme. Aun pegándole con todas mis fuerzas, no se inmuto, ni siquiera una mueca. Ese tipo de golpe, normalmente es capaz de dejar K.O. a cualquiera que se atreva a meterse conmigo.-Vamos a desayunar, seguro que María y Jaril ya se levantaron y están fuera esperándonos.-me remató de decir para que me relajara más. A lo que yo respondí afirmativamente pero, continuando con mi cara de enfado, aunque esta, ya iba amainando.

**LA PRINCESA**

_-¿Quién es usted?¿Por qué está en mis aposentos?-pregunte confundida y furiosa. No sabia quien demonios era, ni que estaba haciendo en mi habitación pero, lo que más me molesta de todo es que, aquella persona no me estaba mirando, ni siquiera cuando le di a entender que ya estaba despierta._

_-¿Oiga? ¡Le estoy hablando!-le volví a gritar levantándome de mi cama y acercándome al individuo que estaba delante mía. Me quede como a 5 metros de distancia de él y me propuse a esperar pacientemente su respuesta. Pero, no me contesto, solo pude ver una capa que le cubría de pies a cabeza. Cuando ya pensaba que no me iba a contestar, se dio media vuelta y pude ver su rostro. Me quede helada al darme cuenta que era una mujer la que estaba en mi habitación. Pero no me quede helada por eso, sino porque era la mujer mas bella que había visto en mi vida. Tenia unos ojos tan profundos como el mismo océano, pero tan claros como el más brillante de los zafiros. Su piel era tan blanca como el brillo de la Luna. Su pelo era de un negro intenso, tan intenso como el azabache. Sus proporciones eran perfectas y, pude notar que era mas alta que yo. _

_Me quede quieta, en mi sitio sin moverme, porque, en verdad no podía. Su mirada me petrifico. Las ganas de saber quien era el individuo que estaba delante de mi, las ganas que tenia que se fuera de mi habitación, las ganas que tenia de amenazarlo con que podría avisar a la guardia real y echarlo a patadas del castillo… Todas esas ganas se esfumaron en cuanto aprecie su rostro, ese rostro que se acercaba más y más a mi. En cuanto la tuve a unos centímetros de mi, ella seguía sin decir una palabra y yo, a decir verdad, tampoco dije nada. No podía. No con esos ojos mirándome y transmitiéndome un sentimiento frio y serio, sin ningún rastro de calidez. Parecía como si yo le hubiera echo daño alguna vez, y no me acordara de qué. No me di cuenta de que la tenia pegada al oído asta que note su aliento en él._

_-Vos no os acordáis de mi pero, ya os acordareis. Porque soy más importante para vos de lo que podáis imaginar.-me dijo en un susurro que me heló todavía más._

_¿Quién era? ¿Acaso la conocía? ¿Le habré hecho algo de lo que me tenga que disculpar? Y si nos conocíamos… ¿de qué?. Fueron tantas las preguntas que formulé en ese momento, que no me enteré de que se había ido…_

-Princesa despertaos, ya es hora. –decía la sirvienta, mientras me zarandeaba de un lado a otro.

-mmm- me quejé mientras me arropaba aun más con las sabanas. Pasaron unos segundos asta que pude darme cuenta de que se trataba de un sueño.

-Venga señorita, despiértese. No querrá llegar tarde al desayuno con su padre.- me dijo la sirvienta recordándome que hoy es un día especial. Debido a que muy pocas veces está mi padre en el castillo familiar del reino. Siempre estaba muy ocupado con asuntos diversos como resolver revueltas y protestas de los aldeanos, firmar tratados de paz con reinos vecinos, planificar encuentros con otros nobles del reino, ayudar y suministrar sustento al ejercito y al pueblo… Debido a todo eso mi madre y yo, no tenemos el privilegio de desayunar con él todos los días. A excepción de estos tres días.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya me levanto- le dije a la sirvienta que no pararía asta que me viese levantada, aseada, vestida y peinada correctamente.

-Muy bien, el baño está listo, cuando guste podemos ir.- me respondió y, nada mas me lo dijo ya me estaba acercando al baño para darme una corta ducha. No sin que, detrás mía, estuviera mi sirvienta.

Al terminar, salí de la enorme bañera y la sirvienta fue la que se encargo de secarme todo el cuerpo y también mi cabello. Con solo una toalla atada a mi cuerpo, nos dirigimos al vestidor, donde me esperaba un precioso vestido. Era un vestido largo con una falda apompada y con capas, como los de vestidos de novia, un escote dama de honor en el que tenia una rosa roja en un lateral, era blanco y rosa pastel, se ceñía a la cintura y dejaba expuesto mis hombros que, con el color de mi piel, quedaba bastante bien. Normalmente solo me pondría este tipo de vestidos en acontecimientos especiales pero, como este es uno, no vi porque no. Además, me sienta muy bien. Unos zapatos con un poco de tacón fueron los que elegí. Eran de un color rosa pero mucho mas fuerte que el color del vestido, eran fucsia.

Terminado el asunto de la vestimenta, ahora era el turno del cabello. Esta vez iba a ser muy simple, recogido haciendo un moño y con dos mechas de pelo a ambos lados de mi cara.

Ahora si estaba lista. Recogí delicadamente mi falda y me dispuse a andar asta la entrada de mi habitación para, a continuación pasar por el enorme pasillo, bajar por las escaleras e ir al comedor. Antes de salir, mi sirvienta personal me llamo.

-Princesa, Princesa.- me dijo repetitivamente. Al parecer estaba nerviosa.

-¿Si?- le respondí con mi mejor sonrisa. Eso la tranquilizó y pudo responderme tranquila.

-Que tenga un buen día- dijo con una sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias- le respondí agradecida. Pasé por la puerta de mi habitación y me encontraba andando por el largo pasillo que tenia el castillo. Claro que tenia más pasillos pero, este en concreto, era el más largo. En ese momento, solo se me pasó por la cabeza una cosa. No era el ansioso reencuentro con mi padre, no era la felicidad que sentía al tener por fin, después de tanto tiempo a toda la familia reunida, no era los nervios que sentía al pensar en que pasaría si me tropiezo nada mas entrar al comedor o la vergüenza que sentiría si ve vieran los guardias reales de esa forma tan torpe. No era ninguna de esas cosas, mas bien, lo que pasó por mi cabeza en ese mismo instante en el que salí de mi habitación y observé el cielo desde el gran ventanal del pasillo era… Ese extraño sueño, esa extraña mujer y esa extraña atmósfera que me transmitió cuando me habló. Ese sentimiento de familiaridad y cariño, no eran algo normal de mi parte que lo sintiera hacia una persona que no conozca. Esa mirada… ¡Dios esa mirada tan fría como el hielo solo me pudo transmitir eso!, frialdad… Aun que, pienso que, debajo de esa mirada fría, no se encuentra un corazón helado, sino un enorme y cálido corazón… estoy segura. Otra vez me sorprendí de mi misma al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pensando sobre una persona que ni siquiera es real. Pero… no podía evitarlo.

-¿Quién eres chica encapuchada y por qué debería conocerte?- me formulé esa pregunta en voz alta mientras miraba el enorme ventanal- Espero encontrar esas respuestas algún día…


	2. Eres tu

**CAPITULO 2: ERES TU…**

Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando me encontré con mi guarda espaldas personal que, a su vez, era mi mejor amigo de la infancia. Es el hijo de la cocinera y del cochero, tiene una hermana mayor que, actualmente es mi sirvienta personal. Es un chico guapo, valiente y fuerte pero, a la vez amable y sumiso. Tiene el pelo de un negro intenso al igual que su hermana, sus ojos son de un color caramelo, y su piel ligeramente morena. Desde que era muy pequeña, siempre he estado jugando con él y con su hermana, ya que, mis padres no me permitían jugar fuera del palacio, ni tampoco acercarme a otras personas que no fuesen sirvientes nuestros. Pero, a mi nunca me importo jugar con ellos, ya que me lo pasaba muy bien y, aunque ella me lleve cuatro años, él es de mi misma edad así que no importa. Más tarde, ese niño creció y quiso convertirse en mi guarda espaldas, protegiéndome así de todo mal. Nunca pude entender su determinación respecto a su decisión pero, no quise pensarlo más y lo deje pasar.

Me dispuse a seguir bajando las escaleras, ya que, no me dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió ni saludo, así que proseguí mi camino. Hasta que cuando estaba a pocos metros de él, me dijo:

Estas preciosa…-dijo con un tono suave y con una cara embobada.

¿Perdón?-le conteste un poco indiferente, haciéndole saber que no me podía tratar de esa forma tan descortés .

Perdone mi atrevimiento princesa, pero no pude controlar mis labios y ellos solos formularon esas palabra que, debo decir, son bastante acertadas-dijo mientras ponía la mano detrás de la cabeza y sonreía tímidamente.

Yo quede sorprendida por lo que me había dicho, pero me calme y le respondí seriamente.

Pues controle sus labios para que esto no vuelva a pasar-le dije prosiguiendo a bajar las escaleras- No querrá que mi padre le corte la cabeza.

Mil perdones alteza, le aseguro que no volverá a pasar- respondió haciendo una reverencia mientras yo le daba la espalda bajando por las escaleras, haciéndole saber que la conversación había terminado.

Nunca pude comprender que es lo que se le pasa por la cabeza a este chico, siempre me trata de una manera sobreprotectora, sí, vale, es mi guardaespaldas, es su trabajo, ya lo se pero, hay veces, que me mira de una forma diferente, como si estuviera en trance. Pero yo como siempre, prefiero no darle importancia.

Llegué a la puerta del comedor y, antes de abrirla me quede pensando en que podía decirle a mi padre. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin verlo, que ya casi ni me acordaba de su cara. Pero siempre recordaré su mirada fuerte y firme, de esos ojos amatistas, sus rasgos perfectos para un rey, su voz seca y fuerte, y su pelo negro como la cueva mas oscura. Eso soy capaz de recordarlo gracias a los retratos de palacio, si no fuera por ellos, no seria capaz de recordarlo.

Me decidí y abrí la puerta, lo primero que vi fue la gran mesa del comedor, mas larga que ancha, y después toda la comida que había encima.

Que hambre…-dije en un susurro en el cual, intente contenerme para no abalanzarme sobre toda esa comida.

Pero un sonido extraño procedente del patio central del castillo me quitó de mi trance y me acerqué al gran ventanal que daba al patio. Cuando me asomé lo suficiente, noté como los guardias reales de palacio se preparaban para montar a sus fieles caballos. Por lo que pude notar había demasiado jaleo y griterío para que solo se tratase de un entrenamiento diario.

_- Se estarán preparando para una misión_.-pensé, y mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando en medio de todos los guardias, pude encontrar a mi guarda espaldas. Me extrañó porque, normalmente no tienen que ir con el capitán de la división. Siempre se las arreglaban bien sin él, ya que estaban perfectamente entrenados para cualquier situación que surgiera. Algo normal si les entrenaba mi guarda espaldas, quien era el mejor luchador de todo el reino, tanto con la espada como cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Habrá pasado algo grave en el pueblo.-dije mientras veía como mi guarda espaldas daba la orden de partida a la perfecta fila que habían formado los guardas montados a caballo.

No quise seguir pensando en el tema y me alejé del gran ventanal para, posteriormente, tomar asiento. Pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo me vi interrumpida por el aviso del sirviente que anunciaba la llegada del rey y la reina al comedor (al parecer mi madre se había reencontrado con mi padre antes que yo). El ruido de las grandes puertas del comedor que se habrían de par en par gracias a la ayuda de otros dos sirvientes, ese ruido al cual le puse toda mi atención, ese ruido que me avisaba de la llegada de las dos personas mas importantes de mi vida, esas dos personas a las que yo llamo padre y madre.

_**Mientras tanto en el mercado del pueblo…**_

¡Oye vuelve aquí ladrón!- pude escuchar a un mercader que le gritaba a un hombre vestido con harapos el cual, estaba huyendo apresuradamente de él. Nadie quiso ayudar al comerciante que perseguía angustiadamente al ladrón, por temor a que se vengara luego por haberle atrapado. Al ver que se iba acercando mas y mas a donde yo estaba caminando y ver que se iba a ir con las manos llenas y sin ningún problema, decidí que era lo mejor. Cuando solo estaba a dos metros de mi, notar que no se detendría por nada y, que se movía un poco hacia mi izquierda para esquivarme y, posteriormente perderlo de vista… Hice lo siguiente. Cogí aire, incline mi cuerpo hacia delante, al mismo tiempo que levantaba mi pierna derecha hacia atrás, mientras mi cuerpo giraba para que tuviera una mejor trayectoria y, así, llegar a mi objetivo, que era en principio (y siempre lo fue) parar en seco al ladrón con un talonazo en pleno rostro. Cuando comprobé que el ladrón estaba aturdido (por no decir K.O.) en el suelo, y que se quejaba llevándose ambas manos al rostro debido a que no pudo siquiera protegerse del golpe, ya que fue tan rápido que ni lo vio, lo que hice a continuación fue dirigirme hacia el mercader al que le había robado.

¿Está bien señor? ¿le ha hecho daño?- le pregunté para que dejara de mirarme con ese rostro ruborizado y, en parte para saber como estaba.

Eeeh… ¡S,Sii! Estoy perfectamente, gracias- logró pronunciar nervioso.

Dígame señor, ¿qué es lo que le ha hecho este individuo?- le pregunté con curiosidad. Sabia que le había robado algo porque le estaba gritando ladrón pero, aun así quería saber qué fue lo que le robó.

- ¡Oh! Por supuesto. Como no decírselo a la persona que me ha ayudado. Primero permítame que me presente.-estiró su mano para obtener la mía y darle un corto beso, a lo que debo decir que me asqueó bastante- Soy Luccio Di Stefano, un importantísimo mercader italiano, y he venido aquí para comercializar con este reino productos de mi región y poder intercambiarlos por algunos productos exóticos de este reino. Lo que esta "rata" quiso llevarse, es el objeto más costoso que tengo. Una extraña y costosa gema llamada zafiro, procedente de la India, y donde cuenta una leyenda hinduista que los ojos del demonio Vala se transformaron en semillas de zafiro azul, las cuales cayeron sobre la tierra sagrada de Sinhala en forma de gema.

_Vaya, y todo esto por una simple piedra_-pensé mientras el mercader continuaba con su explicación.

Fue una travesía agotadora la de la ruta de la seda, pero al menos todo ese trabajo mereció la pena cuando encontré la gema. Fue lo más bello que mis ojos habían visto… asta ahora. Que he podido encontrar a una mujer que se asemeja bastante a la belleza y el brillo del zafiro.- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada fugaz por todo mi cuerpo, en lo cual deduje que me había desnudado con la mente.

Mmm, no sé si tomármelo como un cumplido o, como un atrevimiento.-le dije con una ceja levantada y de brazos cruzados mientras le mandaba una mirada fría, con la cual le advertía de que no fuese mi segunda suposición. El mercader lo notó y rápidamente, mientras se le notaba en el rostro su vergüenza, se puso firme y con determinación respondió.

Disculpe si la he incomodado, pero tómelo solo como un alago- pronuncio mientras notaba que cada vez estaba más nervioso, así que, decidí cambiar de tema.

Como sea, voy a preguntarle al ladrón donde tiene su preciada piedra- dije mientras me daba la vuelta y, percatarme de que el ladrón no estaba en el suelo- ¿dónde está?-formulé esa pregunta mientras miraba a los alrededores.

Cuando me lo encontré estaba como a unos 5 metros de mi. Lo tenía de frente, pero lo que me preocupó más fue que no estaba solo. Estaba rodeados de bandidos que llevaban diferentes armas cada uno. Unos espadas, otros dagas, cuchillos y sables. -_Al parecer quieren hacer una fiesta y divertirse un rato._-bromeé en mi mente. Sabia que no venían a eso, si no a cobrar la venganza de su compañero y recuperar su premio. Debían de ser unos 20, pero nunca tuve problemas para tumbar a números grandes. Todos me miraban con cara de pocos amigos y con ganas de desahogarse conmigo por los diferentes problemas que tuvieran. Observe que el ladrón al que hace pocos minutos había tumbado, se estaba apoyando en un compañero para poder mantenerse de pie- debí haberle dado más fuerte, así ni se movería- pensé para mi. Cuando observé que el ladrón estaba a punto de hablarme puse parte de mi atención en el, ya que no podía perder de vista a los otros bandidos.

¿ Crees que vas a salirte con la tuya? ¡Te equivocas! no sabes con que tipo de gente estás tratando, ¡míralos! Ellos son capaces de matarte de 5 maneras distintas antes de que vuelvas a poner los pies en el suelo.- me gritó señalando a sus compañeros mientras los observaba con una mirada de indiferencia y frialdad-¡¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?!-preguntó con la vena en la frente, la saliva y sangre que le colgaba de nariz y boca, mientras sus compañeros se preparaban con sus armas a la inminente batalla más penosa de la historia.

Pues, debo decir que no son muy agraciados tus compañeros.- dije tranquilamente y notando como tensaban sus músculos y apretaban sus mandíbulas-pobrecitos me dan pena, ¿cómo se puede ir por la vida con esas caras?-seguía provocándolos para que esto fuera más divertido- deben de pasarlo muy mal cuando se miran al espejo, espera…¿se podrán mirar al espejo? mmm- pensé en voz alta poniendo la mano izquierda en mi mentón y cerrando los ojos para concentrarme mejor.

¡Y estoy harto, ATACAD!- les ordenó el ladrón a sus compañeros, que empezaron a correr todos a la vez.

El primero en estar lo suficientemente cerca de mi llevaba un cuchillo muy afilado. Corría hacia mi en línea recta, sin demorar en la velocidad, cuando lo tenía a dos metros pude escuchar como susurraba "je, ya eres mía". Yo solo dibuje en mi rostro una media sonrisa y, cuando estaba a punto de atravesarme con el cuchillo, lo esquivé rápidamente, le atrapé la mano, la golpeé contra mi rodilla para que soltara el cuchillo(lo cual hizo) rodeé mi brazo contra el suyo, de modo que quedara de espaldas frente a mi y yo levantaba cada vez mas su brazo por su espalda, mientras él se retorcía de dolor. Después coloqué mi brazo libre en su cabeza, la agarré y la estampé contra mi rodilla, haciendo que callera inconscientemente en el suelo. Los otros bandidos se quedaron congelados al observar lo rápido y fácil que me resultó tumbar a su compañero, creo que fue el concepto de ser una mujer. No se lo esperaban, y eso me encanta.

¿Quién es el siguiente?- pregunté mientras apoyaba la pierna derecha en el cuerpo inconsciente y me cruzaba de brazos, mientras mostraba una sonrisa atrevida de victoria.

_**Palacio:**_

No puedo expresar la felicidad que sentí al ver a mi padre entrar con mi madre, juntos, tan felices de estar juntos que no podría expresarlo con palabras. Entraron ambos cogidos de la mano, mi madre estaba verdaderamente bella. Vestía un vestido precioso de color añil que hacia resaltar el color de su blanca piel y su mirada esmeralda, así como también el hermoso dorado de su cabello. Estaba ceñido a su cuerpo por la cintura, la falda de vuelo estaba adornada con pedrería y flores, también distintas joyas plateadas colgaban de su fino cuello, como así también de sus orejas. Llevaba mangas desde los hombros asta la punta de sus dedos, ya que se ocultaban debajo de unos guantes largos que le llegaban asta el codo. Para mi madre llevar guantes es parte de su cultura, puesto que ella no es de estas tierras. Ella no es de tierras fértiles, de prados verdes, de ríos, ni de temperaturas suaves como mi padre. Ella provenía de tierras frías y húmedas, de fiordos y de montañas, las tierras del norte… que para mi eran un sueño aun por ver, ya que nunca había ido a contemplar tal maravilla de la naturaleza. Cada noche, cuando yo era niña, mi madre me contaba como de los cielos de sus tierras caían pequeños trozos de nubes ,como si fueran estrellas diminutas y brillantes, cubriendo así todo lo que no se movía de tierra blanca. Como deseaba ver un acontecimiento tan hermoso.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, mis padres ya estaban a escasos metros de mi. Los contemple con una sonrisa que mostraba toda mi felicidad mientras ellos hacían lo mismo.

Hija mía, como añoraba volver a verte- me dijo mi padre mientras habría sus brazos para amarrarme en un abrazo cariñoso y lleno de amor, a lo que respondí con la misma ternura.

Yo también padre- sentí como se me agarrotaba la garganta y se me empezaba a quebrar la voz.

Ya hija, no llores, estos son momentos felices, así que tienes que vivirlos con una sonrisa, ¿de acuerdo?- me consoló mi padre alejándose un poco de mi, para limpiar con su pulgar, una pequeña lágrima que corría por mi mejilla.

Pero padre estas no son lágrimas de tristeza, son lágrimas de felicidad, felicidad por estar toda la familia reunida al fin.- le respondí levantando la mirada para que no se preocupara.

Por favor dejen eso que al final me van a contagiar a mi también- contestó mi madre, casi llorando, que al momento de decir esto, se junto al abrazo que habíamos formado.

Ah mi familia… ¡cuánto os echaba de menos!-dijo mi padre aumentando la fuerza del abrazo, haciendo que mi madre y yo nos quejáramos un poco, pero inmediatamente nos soltó.

Bueno, será mejor que empecemos a desayunar, si no podríamos estar así asta el amanecer.-contestó mi madre recordándonos el tema principal de la reunión.

Claro amor- contestó mi padre dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, a lo que mi madre respondió gratamente. Cuando terminaron, cada uno se sentó en sus respectivos asientos, quedando los dos reyes en la cabecera de la mesa y yo a un costado de ellos.

_Me llena de felicidad ver que aun se aman como el primer día.-_pensé al ver el acto de amor que acababa de acontecer-_ Ojala encuentre yo a alguien que me ame tanto como lo haría yo.-_ Entonces, en ese mismo momento, se poso la imagen de aquella mujer, que se había colado en mi sueño. Inmediatamente reaccione sacudiendo mi cabeza_- no puede ser_- pensé- _otra vez esto, pero_ _¿qué me pasa?_ – no podía creer que me estuviera pasando esto otra vez. Otra vez estaba pensando en un personaje ficticio, otra vez me estaba acordando de su bella imagen, otra vez volvía a sentir el ardor en mis mejillas…

Cielo, ¿te encuentras bien?_-_ me preguntó mi madre- tienes la cara colorada, ¿tendrás fiebre?- me dijo poniendo el lomo de su mano en mi frente, para luego llevárselo a la suya y comprobar mi temperatura.

¡N, no madre!, estoy perfectamente, solo es que… tengo calor, eso es todo- respondí mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa y con lo primero que se me paso por la mente.

Si no lo supiera, creería que estás enamorada, hija- esta vez fue mi padre quien dijo esto, mientras bebía del buen vino que había en la mesa.

¡ Pa, padre!, ¡no diga estupideces!- contesté más nerviosa que antes y, por supuesto más colorada.

No me podía creer que mi padre dijera eso, ¿acaso era eso lo que parecía?¿es eso lo que siento cada vez que me acuerdo de la imagen de aquella mujer?¿es eso lo que hace que mi corazón se aceleré y que mis mejillas se tuesten de un color escarlata?- _No, imposible, tiene que ser otra cosa. Yo no soy así, no soy de ese tipo de persona- _me dije a mi misma para borrar cualquier pensamiento indecente que tuviera. De donde yo soy, mi reino, eso no está permitido.

¡Venga, tranquilízate no te pongas así! Solo bromeaba. Además, si alguien quiere acercarse a mi hija, tendrá que pasar primero por mi.- dijo con tono firme y mostrando una media sonrisa, a la vez que una mirada atrevida.

Yo decidí dejar el tema ya que no quería indagar más. Estuvimos comiendo durante unos 20 minutos cuando, repentinamente, tocaron la puerta y la abrieron abruptamente. De ella salió un guardia cansado, hiperventilando, se notaba que había estado corriendo durante un largo tiempo.

¡Majestad, hay problemas en el pueblo!- respondió el guardia.

¿Cómo?, ¿qué estas diciendo?-peguntó mi padre con tono serio y desenfrenado, estaba alterado, mi padre era un rey que cuidaba de su pueblo y de su reino, no quería nada malo le pasase a la gente por culpa de unos rebeldes.

Señor… en el mercado… hubo…-intentaba decir el guardia lo que mi padre quería escuchar, pero su respiración no le dejaba.

¿Hubo qué? Habla- contestó mi padre casi gritando.

Padre cálmese-le dije para que se intentara calmar y para hacerle ver que estaba asustando al pobre guardia. Mi padre lo notó y se calmó.

Por favor, respire hondo y cuénteme qué ha pasado- dijo ya mi padre calmado y con tono sereno.

Mi señor, hubo un robo en el mercado hacia un mercader y luego de eso, parece ser que hubo una pelea. Ocurrió por la mañana, mandamos al capitán Souma y a sus hombres, creímos que podríamos controlarlo pero se nos ha ido de las manos.- dijo y pude notar que mi padre se tensó.

¿Hay algún aldeano herido?- preguntó despacio. Pensaba que le iba a gritar al guardia por no haberle avisado antes, sin embargo, no lo hizo.

Cuando llegamos, había varios cuerpos inconscientes en el suelo, pero eran del grupo de bandidos que le intentaron robar al mercader- respondió el guardia.

¿Intentaron?- preguntó mi padre con curiosidad, la verdad a mi también me dejó intrigada, normalmente cuando a alguien le roban algo, no lo vuelve a ver jamás.

Si, al parecer alguien ayudó al mercader, pero al parar al ladrón, este se vio obligado a llamar a sus camaradas para darle un escarmiento.- le explicó el guardia a mi padre, quien ya iba comprendiendo la situación.

Ya veo… -respondió mi padre tocando su mentón con el pulgar y el índice.

¿Qué piensas hacer padre?- pregunté para saber qué iba a hacer y para saber si podía hacer algo.

Iré allí y pondré las cosas en su respectivo lugar- me contestó mirándome fijamente y levantándose de su asiento- tu te quedarás aquí con tu madre- terminó de decir.

Pero padre yo quiero ayudar, no me sigas tratando como a una niña, ya soy mayor para cuidarme sola- le dije mientras me levantaba con un tono serio- iré contigo-le contesté firme. No iba a permitir que algo malo le pasase a mi padre.

¡¿Hija?! – protestó mi madre.- no puedes hacer eso, podrían hacerte daño.

Y yo nunca me perdonaría si algo malo te pasase, hija.- terminó de decir mi padre- no se hablé más, te quedarás aquí y se acabó.

Pero padre…

He dicho ... que se acabó- sentencio mi padre con un tono seco y una mirada inexpresiva, que hacia mucho tiempo no veía. Bastó eso para que obedeciera.

De acuerdo, como usted quiera padre.- respondí haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Recuerda que esto lo hago por tu bien hija mía, no lo olvides-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hasta la gran puerta para salir del comedor, acción que también hizo el guardia.- nos vemos luego queridas.- se despidió y salió de la puerta, cerrándola el guardia consigo.

¿Por qué siempre debe de haber algo que interrumpa este tipo de momentos?- dije apenada porque nuestro momento familiar había concluido.

El mundo está lleno de pecadores, gente malvada, sufrimiento y dolor… es algo con lo que tenemos que vivir siempre… y sin poder evitarlo.- me contestó mi madre mirando por la ventana.

Ella tenía razón, este mundo es muy cruel. Pero no podía estar ausente mientras mi padre podía correr peligro, ya lo hizo una vez por mi culpa, y casi no lo cuenta… Pero en ese momento me prometí a mi misma que iba a cambiar y dejaría de ser una niña miedosa, débil e ingenua, para ser una mujer capaz de llevar un reino con sus propias manos cuando reine. Así que, tenía que hacer algo que estoy segura que mi madre no le gustaría.

Madre, voy a retirarme a mi alcoba, estoy agotada por haber madrugado y quiero cambiar mi vestimenta a algo más cómodo.-le dije haciéndola saber que me iría a descansar, cuando en verdad, mi mente no pensaba lo mismo.

Claro hija, que descanses bien- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi para darme un beso en la mejilla.

Gracias, nos vemos luego madre.- me despedí mientras salía del lugar y pasaba a estar en el gran pasillo.

Mi intención no era el ir a mi alcoba a descansar, si no todo lo contrario. Salir de palacio, ir asta el mercado y ayudar a mi padre en todo lo que pueda, no permitiría que se hiciera daño. Cuando pasé el gran pasillo me encontré con mi sirvienta personal a un costado.

¿Alis? ¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunte para intentar disimular lo que estaba haciendo, y en parte, también por curiosidad.

Señorita, sé que quiere ir con su padre. Y tengo ordenes explícitas de no dejarla ir ni de ayudarla.- me contestó rápidamente. Yo me quede sorprendida, ¿cómo es que siempre sabe todo lo que pasa en palacio?

¿Cómo…? Ah déjalo, tanto da, iré a donde se encuentra mi padre y ni tu ni nadie me lo va a impedir.- le dije con tono firme, para que pudiera comprobar mi determinación.

¿Quién mencionó que se lo iba a impedir?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Esto si que me desconcertó más.

¿Entonces, porque me dijiste que tenías ordenes explicitas para no dejarme ir, ni ayudarme?-le pregunte con curiosidad, no lograba comprender lo que decía.

Es verdad que tengo esas ordenes, pero no las voy a cumplir-contestó y eso me descolocó más- Ya que solo cumplo ordenes de vos. Usted tiene más poder sobre mi que el rey o la reina.

Entonces… ¡¿me ayudarás?!- dije entusiasmada.

Claro, yo solo sirvo para vos y si eso es lo que quiere, eso tendrá.-contestó sonriendo amablemente. Tenía que dar gracias por tener a una sirvienta/amiga como ella a mi lado.

Muchas gracias Alis.-le dije con toda sinceridad.

Aun no lo agradezca, primero debo sacarla de aquí, sígame.- me dijo mientras aligeraba el paso, yo lo único que hice fue seguirla.

Llegamos a la cocina, yo no podía comprender por qué estábamos allí, pero luego lo comprendí. En la cocina hay una puerta trasera que va cerca de los establos y por ese lugar normalmente no está tan vigilado, por no decir nada vigilado. Alis le pidió a la cocinera, su madre y la de Souma, que llamara a su padre para que me llevase en carruaje asta el pueblo. La cocinera no tardo nada en encontrar a su marido y, que este preparara el carruaje. Al cabo de 10 minutos, ya me estaba subiendo al carruaje y dándole las gracias a Alis por todo. Le pedí al cochero que me llevara al pueblo y con urgencia. Y, así como las palabras salieron de mi boca, así lo hizo él. En otros 10 minutos estábamos en el mercado del pueblo, baje del carruaje con la ayuda del cochero y pude divisar a lo lejos a mi padre luchando contra unos bandidos al igual que Souma y sus hombres. Estaba acongojada, no quería que pelearán y tampoco quería que se hiciesen daño, no podía dejar de ver como luchaban, ya sea cuerpo a cuerpo o con espada. Pero, mi atención se vio interrumpida por una larga melena negra azulada, que ondeaba cerca de donde estaba mi guarda espaldas. Al parecer estaba peleando contra Souma. Era una mujer, pero no podía verle bien la cara porque estaba de espaldas. Se movía ágilmente con golpes fuertes y secos, al igual que Souma. Cuando la mujer esquivó una flecha de uno de los bandidos que había en los tejados, pude verle el perfil y, para mi sorpresa, ya había visto ese rostro antes. _No puede ser_- pensé.

Tu…

_**Hace 20 minutos, en el mercado:**_

Ya me había encargado de la mitad de ellos mientras los que quedaban intentaban hacer todo lo posible para lograr hacerme daño o, por lo menos llegar a tocarme. Lastima que no lo logren. Cuando me estaba encargando de uno de ellos, detrás de él, encima de una de las viviendas, note, gracias a los rayos del sol, un brillo metálico que me avisaba de que había un arquero apuntándome a mi, lo cual me hizo suponer que su objetivo era yo. Tan rápido como pude, agarré al bandido con el que estaba luchando por el cuello, le di media vuelta para tenerlo de espaldas hacia mi, y lo acerqué todo lo posible a mi cuerpo, para que, de este modo, formara una especie de escudo humano, lo cual pude notar que funcionó debido al intenso grito que salió de su boca. Soltando el cuerpo inerte al suelo, miré de donde procedía la flecha y, buscando al culpable, me lo encontré volviendo a recargar una flecha. Solo que esta vez no tenía nada con que protegerme ya que, los bandidos que faltaban, estaban debajo de la vivienda donde se encontraba el arquero, esperando a que todo esto terminara.

¡Acaba ya con ella!- gritó el ladrón dándole el aviso al compañero.

Cuando estaba a punto de disparar, otra flecha apareció para incrustarse en su cabeza, lo que hizo que cayera de la vivienda y que los otros bandidos lo vieran.

Pero que demonios…- fue lo único que pudo decir el ladrón. Quedó atónito, buscó por todos los rincones intentando encontrar al culpable y lo encontró a unos metros de mi. Era Shun, mi amigo, estaba de espaldas a mi, sonriendo satisfecho por su acertado tiro. Con la mano que le quedaba libre se sacó el carcaj con flechas de su espalda, mientras se acercaba a mi para entregármelo.

Toma, creo que lo necesitas.- dijo mientras sonreía, yo lo único que hice fue tomarlo y ponerme el carcaj a la espalda mientras con la mano izquierda tomaba el arco.

Gracias pero, me las he arreglado bien sin él, y sin ti.- le dije con un tono de broma. Sabia que si no fuera por él no hubiera podido salir de la encrucijada en la que estaba metida, pero no quería hacérselo saber.

Claro, me lo suponía, es por eso por lo que disparé la flecha.- dijo aumentando más su sonrisa mientras miraba detenidamente a los bandidos que quedaban y a los que estaban muertos o inconscientes.- mm, ¿has hecho tu esto?- preguntó.

Por supuesto, ¿qué pensabas? ¿qué no iba a poder con estos bastardos?- le pregunté algo enfadada por su incredulidad.

No, solo pensaba en la pasada noche cuando te tuve que llevar a mi espalda hacia casa, porque no te dabas levantado.- dijo esto con toda la verdad del mundo mientras yo me acordaba de lo de esta mañana.

Como sea, vamos a terminar con esto cuanto antes.- dije sacando una flecha y colocándola en el arco, mientras tiraba de la cuerda asta tensarla todo lo que pude.

Estoy de acuerdo con eso- dijo mi amigo mientras desenvainaba su sable y se ponía en posición de combate.

Ja, no creeréis que podréis ganarnos, no ahora que somos un número mayor.-dijo con aires de grandeza.

Escucha sabandija, si yo sola he acabado con la mitad de tus "amiguitos", ¡entonces nosotros dos os vamos a dar una paliza a cada uno!.-le avise de forma amenazante- Diez no son tantos como para tocarnos.

Diez puede que no pero, ¿qué tal treinta?- dijo mientras señalaba a nuestras espaldas con una sonrisa que le hacía ver como un psicópata.

Miramos a nuestro alrededor y todo estaba lleno de bandidos asquerosos, en los tejados, delante de nosotros, detrás, en cada rincón… Estábamos completamente rodeados. Ojeé a mi amigo y sabia que estaba sorprendido, aunque no lo dejara ver. Yo estaba igual, no sabia que podíamos hacer, vale que seamos grandes luchadores pero ellos son bastantes y, para el colmo, estos se notaban que no eran unos debiluchos como los de antes, eran enormes…

-Mierda -fue lo único que pude decir al contemplar que esto no iba a ser tan fácil como antes porque, para empezar, ahora estábamos en el punto de mira de algunos arqueros.

Justo en ese momento escuche lo que venia a ser el sonido de una manada de caballos que procedía desde el fondo de la calzada. Me fije más y observe que se trataba de la guardia de palacio. _Habran venido por algún aviso de los aldeanos_.- deduje en mi mente mientras pude observar como se detenían y como los bandidos se daban media vuelta para verlos. Uno de los guardias se acercó más y pronuncio a viva voz.

-¡Soy el capitán Souma de la guardia real, y exijo que termine esta disputa enseguida!- exclamó con voz grave y seca.

-Je, para que pase eso primero deben vencernos.- respondió el ladrón con tono firme y amenazante.- ¡ATAQUEN!- gritó.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos empezaron a atacar, a los guardias y a nosotros. Yo no paraba de lanzar flechas dando siempre en el blanco, y Shun no se quedaba atrás. A cada hombre que se le acercaba intimidante lo atravesaba con su sable, provocando que murieran al instante. Algunos guardias sucumbían, otros intentaban aguantar de pie, pero no lo lograban. Noté como poco a poco la guardia real sucumbía ante tal ataque e intentaban aguantar asta que llegasen los refuerzos, pero no llegaban, y a mi se me estaban terminando las flechas. En cosa de minutos nos encontramos reducidos asta ser tres mientras que nuestros enemigos eran doce. Estábamos atrapados aguantando cada golpe, yo, al verme sin munición, decidí coger una espada que había en el suelo para lograr defenderme de los ataques. No pasó mucho tiempo asta que uno de nosotros se hirió. Podía notar como Shun se quejaba por el corte en el abdomen, mientras yo no podía hacer nada porque me vi envuelta en un ataque que tuve que aguantar con el filo de la espada. Cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido, divisé a lo lejos más guardias reales y, guiando a estos, estaba el rey en su corcel blando.

No me podía creer que el rey estuviera aquí, tampoco es que fuera tan importante ayudar a su pueblo, ningún rey se preocuparía tanto por ellos, eso lo sé. Los guardias, aun montados en sus corceles, empezaron a atacar sin piedad a los bandidos que quedaban, pero algunos sucumbían debido a las flechas de los arqueros que quedaban. Yo, al deshacerme de mi enemigo, fui a ayudar a Shun que estaba arrodillado en la calzada, tapándose la herida para que esta dejara de sangrar. Cuando estaba a su lado me deshice de otro enemigo que intentaba insertarle el golpe de gracia.

Shun escucha, aguanta ¿vale?, saldremos de esta, ¡lo juró!- le dije para que se tranquilizara, mientras observé como el capitán peleaba raudamente contra un ser inmenso, y como se le estaba acercando otro por la espalda. Sabía que debía intervenir y raudamente dejé a mi amigo y me acerqué a donde estaba el capitán. Él ya había terminado con el que estaba luchando, cuando yo me acerqué y e grité.

¡Cuidado!

Él se dio media vuelta y observó como atravesaba el pecho del bandido por la espalda. Saqué la espada y con ella mucha sangre, mientras el cuerpo caía inerte al suelo. Noté como el capitán me observaba atónito la escena, pero su mirada y su semblante cambiaron cuando observó mi rostro.

Tu rostro… me suena de algo.- dijo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, fruncía el ceño y tensaba cada uno de sus músculos. Yo solo lo observe incrédula por lo que dijo. No le había visto nunca en la vida, y si lo hubiera visto no olvidaría su rostro, eso seguro.

Ahora me acuerdo...- dijo abriendo los ojos como platos- ¡Tu fuiste con la que me peleé la pasada noche!- gritó entre dientes mientras me apuntaba con la espada.

¿Qué?- no lograba comprender lo que me decía asta que, recordé lo que me había dicho Shun esta mañana_.- Así que fue con él con quien me peleé, de seguro tendría mis motivos_.- pensé. Y justo en ese momento intentó atravesarme, pero yo lo esquivé.

¡¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!- le grité furiosa.

Retomar venganza por lo que hiciste la pasada noche, y de pasó, capturar o matar a una de las más peligrosas caza recompensas.- respondió mientras empuñaba firmemente la espada contra mi. Al parecer conocía quien era, y no iba a dejar que me capturara. Así que lo único que pude hacer fue ponerme en posición de combate, mientras esperaba su ataqué, que llegó potente y raudo.

Estuvimos peleando entre nosotros un largo tiempo, mientras los guardias seguían luchando contra los bandidos que quedaban. Cualquiera que estuviera cerca de nosotros podría escuchar el sonido del filo de nuestras espadas mientras las golpeábamos una con la otra para intentar llegar a nuestro objetivo. Tuve que mantener uno de sus ataques porque no pude esquivarlo, fue en ese momento cuando noté que detrás de el un guardia había sido alcanzado por una flecha. Así que, mientras me mantenía en esa posición defensiva traté de buscar al arquero que la había lanzado. Lo encontré de nuevo en el tejado de otra vivienda y, noté que había lanzado otra flecha, solo que esta vez su objetivo era yo. Raudamente me separé del capitán y con ello, de la flecha que quedó incrustada en el suelo. Noté como el guardia quedó sorprendido al ver como esquivé la flecha, de seguro no sabía que había algún arquero cerca. Yo lo único que hice en ese momento fue maldecir al desgraciado que había lanzado la flecha pero, mi atención cambio cuando un pequeño brillo dorado pasó por mis ojos. Así que, curiosa, desvié la mirada a mi costado y allí pude observar a un ángel caído del cielo en forma humana. Era la mujer más bella que estos ojos pecadores habían visto en el mundo. Me quedé atrapada por esa mirada amatista que me observaba incesantemente.- _Espera, ¿me esta mirando a mi?- _pensé mientras escuche como gritaba el capitán que quedaba a mi espalda.

¡Princesa, ¿qué está haciendo vos aquí?, ¡debería estar en palacio!

Ella no le contestó, solo siguió mirándome atónita. Yo no podía dejar de mirarla, parecía una diosa. Tan resplandeciente como el sol, tan hermosa como la primavera, tan perfecta que parece que fue esculpida por el mismo Dios. Seguía mirándola detenidamente mientras, lentamente, mi cuerpo se iba moviendo solo, acercándose más y más, hasta estar a unos tres metros su presencia.

_**Princesa:**_

-No puede ser- dije en un susurro,- ella no puede ser la misma mujer que apareció en mi sueño.- decía mientras observaba como esa mujer se aproximaba lentamente a mi. Seguía mirándome y, noté como mi rostro empezó a calentarse. En ese momento escuché gritar a mi guarda espalda.

- ¡Eh tu! ¿ adonde crees que vas?- le gritó a la mujer que se estaba aproximando a mi que, parecía no tener ninguna intención de contestarle. Entonces noté como Souma intentó acercarse a ella, pero este, se vio interrumpido por un inmenso individuo que se interpuso en su camino. Rápidamente el bandido empezó a luchar contra él, mientras la mujer, ajena a todo lo que le sucedía a su alrededor, prosiguió su paso asta estar a unos tres metros de mi. Yo quedé asombrada por la belleza de aquella mujer- _Es tan bella como en mi sueño_- pensé mientras escuchaba un aviso en forma de grito de mi guarda espaldas.

- ¡Himeko, cuidado!- ese grito llamó mi atención y por instinto mire a mi costado para darme cuenta, de que era el objetivo de una flecha que había sido, anteriormente, disparada por un arquero.

Me quedé helada por lo que se me avecinaba. Una muerte inminente, una de la que no podía huir. Cerré los ojos por instinto y, lo siguiente que noté fueron unos brazos que me abrazaban fuertemente y un grito desgarrador que procedía de un hombre que no conocía pero, por lo que noté en el grito, conocía a la mujer que anteriormente observaba y, la que ahora me abrazaba.

- ¡CHIKANE!

continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola y muy buenas a todos, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, si, ya se que es mas largo que el anterior, pero solo quería resolver las dudas que pude generar en el capitulo anterior. Y, bueno, solo espero que no me maten por lo que le hice a Chikane. En mi defensa solo puedo decir que, sin esto, sería mas complicado que nuestras protagonistas se pudieran conocer XD. Y eso es todo. Estoy muy agradecida a las personas que criticaron mi historia, no saben como me alegra el día saber que a alguien le gusta la historia que escribo, en serio muchas gracias. Espero que a la gente le guste este cap y nada, no digo nada más porque me muero del sueño. Hasta otra pequeñ s<strong>


	3. Sentimientos ocultos

**CAPITULO 3: Sentimientos Ocultos**

**Chikane:**

_Me había encontrado a un bello ser que no combinaba bien con el ambiente que había en ese momento. Una batalla, una encrucijada, una masacre… si, eso era más bien lo que parecía. Miraras donde miraras había sangre esparcida por el suelo y por los cuerpos inertes que yacían fríos en él. Desgarrados por las entrañas, atravesados por flechas, agonizando para luchar contra la muerte que, estoy segura, no tardaría en consumirlos. _

_No me podía creer que en medio de algo tan sádico, nocivo, horrendo… pudiera haber una belleza sin igual, como era ella. Una belleza de la cual estoy segura que fue el mismo Dios quien la creó. Tan perfecta que hasta un luthier* tendría envidia de sus perfectas curvas, tan brillante como el mismo sol en un atardecer, tan hermosa, que no logro encontrar nada que logre asemejarse. Mi mente se centró solo en ella, cortando cualquier conexión con el mundo…para mi, lo más importante en ese momento, era contemplarla, solo con eso, podía sentir que viviría eternamente. Noté como ella me observaba atónita, no dejaba de clavarme esa mirada amatista que tanto hacía estremecer mi cuerpo, y yo, tampoco me quedaba atrás con eso. Sentí una atracción indescriptible que me hacia acercarme a ella más y más, sin ser dueña de mi cuerpo. A cada paso que daba sentía como mi corazón salía de mi pecho y, sin darme cuenta, ya estaba tan cerca que era capaz de oler su aroma. _

_Fue todo tan rápido, ella estaba delante de mi, sin moverse, sin decir una sola palabra, solo mirándome a los ojos, y yo a los suyos. Contemplando una profundidad intensa y una calidez que me abrazaba. Note como su rostro se tornó de un rojo intenso, y yo, no pude más que sonreír por esa acción. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle su nombre que, de seguro iba a recordar durante el resto de mis días, un grito proveniente de mi espalda contestó de manera automática la pregunta que se había formulado en mi mente._

- _¡Himeko, cuidado!_

_Solo bastó con eso para que mis cinco sentidos se despertasen de la profunda droga a la que me había enganchado._

_Al depositar mi vista hacia donde ella estaba observando, sentí un intenso escalofrío. Lo que observaba era una flecha que venía directa hacia el hermoso ángel que, se mantenía estático por lo que se le avecinaba. Yo, por instinto, la agarré y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo, poniendo mi espalda en dirección hacía donde venía la flecha. Lo siente que sentí fue una ardiente punzada en el lado izquierdo de mi hombro, luego de eso, todo se volvió negro…_

Sentí una cálida luz en mi rostro que me empezaba a molestar y, por inercia, abrí los ojos con dificultad. Lo que me cegaba la vista era la potente luz del sol atravesando los cristales del gran ventanal que tenía a mi costado.-_ ¿dónde estoy?-_ pensé. Estaba desconcertada, no sabía donde me encontraba y tampoco sabía porque estaba tumbada en una cama tan grande y lujosa.

Miré a mi alrededor, descubrí que me encontraba en una gran sala que parecía ser una alcoba, pero que, por las inmensas dimensiones, no se asemejaba para nada.

Era preciosa, las pareces estaban decoradas con un gusto exquisito, llenas de tallados y de cuadros que parecían valiosísimos. Paredes que jugaban con colores como el celeste, el blanco y el gris claro. Decorada tanto en techos por cornisas, como por el suelo de rodapiés. La pared que tenía enfrente tenía una amplia chimenea blanca, con decorados de flores y hojas de oro en los costados. Tenía una larga repisa que sujetaba algunos joyeros.

Luego de ver a mi alrededor miré al techo y, por ende, a la lujosa cama en la que me encontraba. Era amplia y cómoda, con postes en la cabecera y en los pies de esta, sujetando el hermoso probador* que dejaba caer unas bellas y finas cortinas de seda blanca. Los postes de fuerte roble estaban decorados con tallados muy precisos y finos. Las sabanas blancas de suave seda y blanco algodón, las cálidas mantas grisáceas que me abrazaban… no tenía ganas de moverme pero, sabía que por muy cómoda que esté, este no es mi lugar, y necesito encontrar la respuesta del por qué estoy aquí.

Así que con lentitud intente levantarme, pero esto se vio interrumpido por un fuerte dolor en la espalda.

- ¡Ah!- grité mientras me volvía a acostar. Me llevé la mano derecha al hombro y, cuando lo toqué, pude notar que estaba vendado y que llevaba el brazo en cabestrillo. En ese momento empezaron a venirme una serie de imágenes a mi mente.

Me veía a mi y a Shun peleando con una serie de bandidos mientras los guardias de la corte nos ayudaban, me veía a mi peleando raudamente contra el capitán y, también pude recordar cómo me había hecho esta herida de guerra. Me había herido por intentar proteger a un hermoso ser que me tenía hipnotizada con esos profundos ojos amatistas. ¡ Oh Dios! Aun puedo recordar su aroma, su cálida y suave piel que hizo estremecer cada parte de mi cuerpo…

- Ah… daría lo que sea por volver a verla, solo con verla me conformo.- dije en un suave susurro mientras me llevaba el antebrazo asta tapar mis ojos, para que la cegadora luz del sol no me quemara las retinas.

Entonces en ese momento se escuchó un ligero ruido de unas puertas abriéndose, lo que llamó mi atención y, rápidamente posé mi vista hacía donde provenía ese sonido, para llevarme el regalo más preciado que me podían hacer. Ante mi estaba ese ángel caído del cielo con aspecto humano, ese ser que era más hermoso que cualquier atardecer, ese ser que hacía que mi rostro empezase a calentarse y que mi cuerpo empezase a estremecerse…- _parece que Dios me ha escuchado_- pensé.

Ella estaba intentando hacer el menor ruido posible mientras entraba en la enorme y lujosa habitación. Cosa que no funcionó ya que, en el momento en que cerró la puerta tras de sí y dio media vuelta para continuar su camino, la tina con agua que llevaba en las manos se le resbaló, cayendo de bruces al frio suelo. Contempló que ya estaba despierta ya que la estaba observando atónita. No hizo nada más, solo se quedo estática en el sitio, sin hacer nada, solo mirándome a los ojos tal y como lo hacía yo. Estuvimos así durante 5 minutos y, cuando pensaba que no íbamos a salir del tranque en el que habíamos entrado, ella habló.

- ¡V, vaya! parece que te has despertado…- dijo tartamudeando y con los pómulos rojos. Al parecer la ponía nerviosa, y eso hizo que yo también lo estuviera.

- S, si, jeje- reí nerviosamente, Dios no me podía creer lo estúpida que parecía en ese momento.

- Jejeje- al parecer le contagie mi estupidez.

Nos volvimos a quedar en un silencio incomodo en el cual ninguna decía nada ni hacía nada, solo nos observábamos. Y de nuevo, fue ella quien cortó el silencio.

- Bueno, será mejor que recoja esto - dijo mientras se agachaba para recoger la tina vacía y el trapo que llevaba consigo.

- Espere, deja que la ayude- le avisé, no podía dejar que ella lo hiciera sola. Pero en el momento en el que intenté levantarme el dolor pudo conmigo y me paré en seco, estando en una posición medio levantada.

- No se esfuerce- me dijo preocupada mientras volvía a dejar la tina en el suelo y empezaba a desplazarse despacio asta donde me encontraba.- Aun está recuperándose.

- Estoy bien, en serio, no se preocupe…- le dije mientras intentaba no quejarme para que ella no se preocupara tanto.

- Una persona normal, no se podría ni mover teniendo la herida que tiene- me dijo mientras continuaba su camino hasta estar a mi lado.

- Yo no me considero una persona normal- le avisé mientras sonreía atrevidamente.- Puedo no parecerlo pero, soy una persona bastante fuerte.

- La creo- me dijo rápidamente mientras me observaba detenidamente. Me sorprendió y la miré a los ojos.- Una persona normal ya hubiera perecido en el intento, pero usted, se ha aferrado a la vida. La admiro por eso.- me dijo descolocándome por completo- Los médicos dijeron que nunca habían visto a nadie que, aun perdiendo tanta sangre, se recuperase tan rápido como lo ha hecho usted.

No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Sentía como mi temperatura iba en aumento, noté como caía una gota de sudor por mi frente y como mi respiración era pausada. Mi vista era nublada y mis oídos ya no llegaban a escuchar nada…

**HIMEKO:**

En cuanto noté que se iba a desmallar, por instinto, me abalance sobre ella para ayudarla pero, mi torpeza es superior a mi y, por haber resbalado con una sabana, me vi cayendo encima de ella. Estábamos acostadas en la enorme cama y yo, muerta de la vergüenza. Noté como mi rostro empezaba a calentarse y, no tuve el valor suficiente para moverme- _Tierra trágame_- pensé. Estaba a la altura de su pecho, sintiendo su respiración, escuchando los hermosos latidos de su corazón e impregnándome de su delicioso aroma. Una parte de mi decía que no me moviera pero, otra parte de mi decía que la ayudase. Entonces con un gran esfuerzo me incorporé de modo que mi peso no le molestara. Quedé a gatas encima de ella para, descubrir que estaba respirando con dificultad, sudando, y completamente roja. Llevé el lomo de mi mano a su frete para comprobar su temperatura y, mis sospechas de su estado eran ciertas. Efectivamente tenía fiebre, y mucha por lo que parecía. Estaba a punto de levantarme para pedir ayuda pero, cuando noté que abría los ojos y me miraba a mi, mi cuerpo no respondió, y se quedó inmóvil. Se sorprendió por verme encima de ella pero, no hizo nada más, solo me siguió mirando. Aun sabiendo que me tenía que levantar y explicarle la situación, no podía. Estaba en una especie de hipnosis, una hipnosis que me alcanzó en cuanto sus ojos miraron a los míos. Cuando pensaba que nos íbamos a quedar así hasta los confines del mundo, el ruido que procedía de las puertas me avisó de que alguien estaba entrando.

- Princesa le traigo la comida que me pidió- dijo mi sirvienta, mientras entraba con un carrito que portaba la comida recién hecha. Pero se quedó petrificada cuando me vio a mi encima de la mujer que me había salvado la vida.

- Me disculpo, debí haber llamado antes de entrar, le dejo aquí la comida princesa, yo ya me retiro- prosiguió mientras me miraba con unos ojos y una sonrisa que me decían- _ya me contarás_.

- ¡Espera Alis, no es lo que parece!- le llegué a decir antes de que saliera por la gran puerta, pero al parecer no me escuchó o no quiso escucharme, puesto que ya había cerrado la puerta consigo.

Yo solo expiré y pensé en cómo podía explicarle lo sucedido sin que su alocada mente enredará los hecho para parecer otra cosa. Sé cómo es ella. En cuanto le explicas algo puede andar con segundas y malinterpretarlo.

- No quisiera incomodarla pero, ¿podría levantarse?- rápidamente miré a la mujer que tenía debajo de mi y, con rubor en mi rostro, me levanté para que ella estuviera cómoda.

- Lo lamento sí la he molestado, es solo que, cuando se desmayó intente ayudarla pero, debido a mi torpeza, acabe encima suya, me disculpo- le dije mientras miraba al suelo por la vergüenza. No podía mirarla a los ojos, no sé por qué, pero no podía.

- No se disculpe por favor, no me ha molestado, solo…me ha sorprendido, eso es todo.-me remató de decir mientras se situaba para terminar sentada frente a mi.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando,- _¿cómo no le molestó?, ¿en verdad no le importó?_- formulé esas preguntas en mi cabeza mientras la miraba con una sonrisa tímida- _espera, ¿por qué sonrió?- _pensé. Es increíble lo extraño que estoy actuando hoy, y sobretodo con ella delante. Cada vez que estoy con ella, algo en mi ser cambia y no consigo controlar mi cuerpo. Notó que, cada vez que esos ojos zafiros me observan, los latidos de mi corazón aumentan y mi cuerpo se estremece. No sé lo que me pasa pero, solo sé que esto no me había sentido así antes. Algo en ella me decía que era especial, y debe ser verdad porque, hablando con ella, siento una confianza inmensa que no había sentido con nadie que recientemente había conocido, y menos de la forma en cómo la conocí.

Un sonido procedente de su estómago me sacó de mis pensamientos e hizo que automáticamente la mirase. Me la encontré un tanto ruborizada, y tocando con su mano buena su vientre. Al parecer tenía hambre y no lo quería reconocer.

- ¿Tiene hambre?, ¿le gustaría comer algo de lo que pedí?- le dije mientras señalaba el carrito que anteriormente había traído Alis.

- No por favor, esa comida es suya, la que debe comerla sois vos no yo.- me respondió mientras negaba con su mano buena y sonreía tímidamente.- no debe preocuparse tanto por mi.

- Por favor, es lo menos que puedo hacer por la persona que me ha salvado la vida,- le dije, mientras me acercaba al carrito para levantar la tapa del plato y llevarlo conmigo hasta donde se encontraba ella.- Por favor déjeme agradecérselo.

- Estoy bien, en serio. Además, usted ya ha hecho suficiente por mi, trayéndome aquí y curándome. Lo menos que debería hacer sería irme, para que no la molestase más.- me dijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pié pero, no llegó a ponerse del todo levantada debido a que se dio cuenta de que no levaba ropa.

Su parte de arriba la tapaba las vendas pero, su parte de abajo no se lo tapaba nada. Esto no me sorprendió debido a que fui yo quien mandó que se le lavara su ropa.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de esto, se volvió a tapar con las sábanas y se quedó mirándolas con rubor en sus mejillas. Yo solo me reí por la acción, no creí que una persona como ella tuviera vergüenza pero, pensándolo mejor, no la conocía, así que no sabía como era, ni que cosas le gustan o le disgustan, ni siquiera cómo se llamaba…-_espera, si sé como se llamaba, lo había escuchado antes_- dije en mi cabeza y empecé a pensar, hasta que un nombre apareció raudo en mi mente y, sin darme cuenta, lo pronuncié en un susurro.

- Chikane…

- ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?- me preguntó, lo que hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué?- dije, no llegué a escuchar del todo lo que había dicho.

- Decía, que ¿cómo es que sabe mi nombre?- me repitió.

- ¡Ah!, así que es así cómo se llama, ¡bien! pude acordarme.- dije mientras sonreía ampliamente por mi acierto.

- No recuerdo haberme presentado- me dijo con duda.

- No lo ha hecho, fue su amigo el que lo hizo cuando grito su nombre, en el momento en que la flecha atravesó su cuerpo.- le respondí, pero esto hizo que ella se pusiera nerviosa y alterada.

- ¡SHUN!- gritó- ¿dónde está?, ¿está bien? dígame- pregunto asustada y nerviosa. Al parecer era alguien importante para ella.

- No se preocupe, él está bien. Se encuentra en una de las alcobas de palacio, recuperándose de sus heridas.- le expliqué para que se calmara.

- Gracias a Dios-suspiró- Cualquier día conseguirá que me mate de un susto.- dijo un tanto enfadada.

- Parece ser que es una perdona muy importante para vos- le dije mientras sonreía y me sentaba en la cama para a continuación ayudarla a comer.

- Si, es uno de mis más leales compañeros. Mi más íntimo amigo.- me respondió.

- Me alegra escuchar eso- dije con la mirada perdida. Algo en mi interior no estaba de acuerdo. Algo hacía que mi corazón empezara a latir rápidamente y que me empezara a hervir la sangre. Por Dios, cualquiera diría que tengo celos, pero ¿de qué?.

- Cambiando de tema- dijo haciendo que mis pensamientos se esfumaran- Usted debe ser la princesa Himeko ¿verdad? Ya que su sirvienta lo dijo.

- Así es, yo soy la princesa de este reino.- afirme.

- Me siento muy honrada con vuestra presencia, y muy agradecida por su ayuda- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza como si se estuviera inclinando.

- Por favor, soy yo la agradecida, de no ser por vos, ahora quizás, no estaría aquí- le dije recordándole que me ha salvado la vida.

- Solo hice lo que cualquiera habría hecho- dijo mirándome.

- No creo que cualquiera que me acabase de conocer lo hubiera hecho.- le rematé de decir.

- A lo mejor yo soy especial- dijo sonriendo.

- Puede ser, no lo pongo en duda.- le dije sacando mi mejor sonrisa.

De un momento a otro, nos encontrábamos riéndonos sin ninguna explicación. Estuvimos así como 2 minutos y después de parar para coger aire le dije:

- Bueno, será mejor que coma algo, no quiero que se vuelva a desmayar.- le dije mientras cogía con el tridente un poco del guiso para llevárselo a la boca.

- No se preocupe, ya puedo hacerlo yo- dijo.

- Si puede hacerlo explíqueme, ¿cómo va a ser capaz de sujetar el plato y de coger la comida?.- le dije haciéndole saber que su otra mano estaba en cabestrillo y que no podía moverla.

- Ahí me ha pillado- dijo mientras observaba su brazo malo, y sonreía tímidamente.

- Lo sé, así que no se preocupe más y coma- dije acercándole de nuevo la comida a la boca.

- Solo una cosa más- dijo - me gustaría que me tratase de tu en vez de a usted.- eso me sorprendió porque, siempre me habían enseñado que tratara a la gente de una forma coloquial, tal y como lo haría una princesa. Nunca me había referido a nadie de forma romántica* pero, aun así, pude responderle.

- Solo lo haré si "tu" lo haces también conmigo.- le dije mientras le volvía a ofrecer el alimento.

- De acuerdo- dijo antes de morder la comida que le ofrecía.

Así que, de un momento a otro, me encontraba dándole de comer a la persona que me había salvado, y la que me hacía sentir estos extraños sentimientos. Esa persona a la que ahora, podía llamarla y dirigirme a ella por su nombre…Chikane.

**SALÓN DEL TRONO, SOUMA:**

- Alteza, con todos mis respetos, no creo que sea buena idea tener en palacio a una de las caza recompensas más buscadas del reino- le advertí para que se diera cuenta de que esto podría acabar mal.

- ¿Acaso crees que no sé lo que hago?- me pregunto con una mirada desafiante.

- Por nada del mundo mi rey- le contesté mientras le hacía una reverencia.

- Entonces no repitas lo que ya sé- dijo esto mientras se levantaba del trono y bajaba los peldaños hasta estar frente a mi. Yo seguía estando inclinado.- Sé que es muy peligrosa, sé que es la más buscada del reino y la más temida. Pero también sé que fue ella la que salvo la vida de mi hija, lo vi con mis propios ojos. –prosiguió su habla mientras se acercaba a uno de los grandes ventanales que estaba a su costado, dándome así la espalda- Así que, solo pretendo devolverle el favor. En cuanto se recupere se marchará por su propio pie.

- Su majestad, ¿no ha pensado que podría ser una trampa?- le advertí. Algo me olía mal y no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

- ¿Una trampa?- preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta para verme.

- Si, una trampa. Para acercarse a su hija, ganarse su confianza, y raptarla…- dije mientras me levantaba y le lanzaba una mirada seria- no sería la primera vez que un reino vecino pagara a alguien para hacer algo parecido.

- Puede que tengas razón…-dijo pensativo- Pero no te preocupes, ya he tomado medidas al respecto.-me remato de decir mientras volvía a observar por la ventana.

- ¿Cuáles?, señor.-le pregunte perplejo. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con Himeko me importaba, y más si su vida estaba en peligro.

- Mande que la alcoba de mi hija estuviera bien vigilada, y triplique la guardia en palacio, no quiero que tengamos una desgracia. –dijo con tono firme.

- Bien señor, y… podría decirme dónde se hospeda ahora nuestra "inquilina"- dije resaltando la última palabra con un tono sarcástico.

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo, Souma?- me preguntó.

- Para tenerla bien vigilada, su majestad- dije con tono firme.

- ¿Acaso no confía en sus hombres, capitán?- dijo volteándose para estar frente a mi- ¿no les ha entrenado lo suficiente como para que se encarguen solos de situaciones como esta?- me remató de decir con una ceja levantada y una media sonrisa. Cualquiera diría que no cree en mis habilidades.

- Confío señor, pero sé que si quieres un trabajo bien hecho, tienes que hacerlo tu mismo.- le respondí firmemente.

- Tiene razón- me dijo mientras se acercaba a los escalones y subía hasta sentarse de nuevo en el trono.

- Entonces dígame su majestad, ¿dónde está la caza recompensas?- dije mientras cerraba con fuerza mis puños.

- Esta en la habitación de mi hija.- sentenció con un tono serio y una mirada inexpresiva. Pude notar como todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaban.

- ¡¿QUÉ!?- grité.

El rey no se sorprendió con mi reacción, al contrario, parecía como que sabía que iba a reaccionar así. Yo… no lo pude evitar. Me había dicho lo que por nada del mundo se me pasó por la cabeza. ¡No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando!- _¿cómo iba a estar Himeko con una delincuente?, ¿ella lo aprobó?, y si está en su habitación… ¿dónde iba a dormir Himeko?-_ formulé todas esas preguntas en mi mente, mientras mi cuerpo seguía completamente tenso, mis uñas empezaban a desgarrar las palmas de la manos, y mis ojos miraban atónitos al rey.

- Tranquilo, su alcoba está bien vigilada.- dijo mientras se acomodaba más en el lujoso trono- Tus dos mejores hombres están vigilando la entrada y, supongo que no va a salir por el balcón si ocurre algo malo. A no ser que quiera matarse, que no lo creo.

- ¿Y dentro de su alcoba?- pregunté enfadado pero moderando mi tono.

- ¿Perdón?- preguntó. Al parecer no entendía mi pregunta.

- ¿Hay guardas vigilando dentro de su alcoba?- le volví a preguntar mientras sentía que no iba a aguantar más. Sentía la sangre ardiendo dentro de mi.

- ¿Crees que voy a permitir que unos hombres armados, por muy soldados que sean, entren en la alcoba de mi hija, para que la vean, se cieguen con su belleza y terminen haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentirán cuando mande matarlos?- dijo con el tono más serio y ronco que jamás le había escuchado. Con la mirada más fría y sin sentimiento jamás vista. Con ese aire de superioridad y grandeza que desprendía… Todo esto lo dijo, mientras se levantaba del trono.

- No quise decir eso su majestad.- dije mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza- Solo pretendía decir que, si la princesa está con esa "basura" dentro de la alcoba, a solas, sin ninguna vigilancia, podríamos arrepentirnos, señor.

- Ahora que lo mencionas…si, están las dos solas.- me dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Lo que hizo que me alterase más.

- ¡¿Himeko está a solas con la caza recompensa?!- grité. No pude controlarme.

- Si, así es, y te pediría, por tu bien, que te refieras a mi hija correctamente.- me avisó con el mismo tono de voz de hace un minuto.

- Lo lamento alteza, no volverá a ocurrir- le dije haciendo una media reverencia- Pero tengo que ir a la alcoba de la princesa. Puede que esté pasando una desgracia ahora mismo. Con su permiso, me retiro.- dije mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba por la larga alfombra que cubría el enorme suelo del salón del trono.

- Souma, si está pasando lo que crees que está pasando, esta vez contente un poco, no quiero que traumatices a mi hija- alzó la voz el rey para que lo pudiera escuchar y así lo hice.

- No se preocupe su majestad, si pasa, lo hare con una muerta limpia y rápida, aunque hubiera preferido una lenta y dolorosa.- le respondí con un tono alto, antes de salir por las grandes puertas que estaban custodiadas por enormes guardias.

Estaba totalmente enfurecido, sentía como mi sangre aumentaba de temperatura, como mis músculos no dejaban de estar tensos, y como mi ceño empezaba a doler por la fuerza que ejercían mis cejas unas con otras. Subí las largas escaleras lo más rápido que pude. No paraba de caminar con paso rápido y firme el gran pasillo que me conducía a la alcoba de Himeko.

Ya estaba a pocos pasos de la puerta y, pude comprobar como me había dicho el rey, que estaba vigilada por mis mejores alfares. Cuando estos me vieron, automáticamente levantaron las lanzas y me abrían el paso. Yo solo tragué saliva, toque con mi mano izquierda el mango de mi espada, que aun seguía en su vaina, y me dispuse a mover el pomo con la otra mano. Cuando ya tenía medio cuerpo dentro, y mi cabeza ya se asomaba, pude ver algo que me asombró, desconcertó y enfureció. Fue tal el enfado que tuve que podía escuchar el traqueteo de mis dientes, fue tal el asombro que sentí, que mis ojos quedaron como platos, fue tal el desconcierto que sentí que me quedé paralizado en el sitio…

Lo que estaba viendo era a Himeko y a esa sucia, asquerosa y peligrosa caza recompensas abrazadas, mirándose mutuamente y con una distancia de sus labios, completamente nula. Esto me puso totalmente furioso, me hervía la sangre y notaba como mi mandíbula pagaba mi enfado. Pero, aun sintiendo toda esa rabia y esas ganas de matarla, mi cuerpo no respondía. Así que, me quedé atónito observando la escena…sin poder hacer nada, porque mi cuerpo no respondía.

- Himeko…-fue lo único que pude decir.

**ALCOBA DE HIMEKO, HACE 10 MINUTOS. CHIKANE:**

No me podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Hace unas horas estaba peleando por mi vida y ahora me encuentro en un lugar maravilloso, en compañía de una persona que me hacía sentir como la más afortunada del mundo, solo por estar con ella, solo por que ella me deleitara con su presencia… Cada mirada que me lanzaba, cada sonrisa que me estremecía, cada hermoso sonido que salía de su bella y pura boca cuando me hablaba… Todo de ella, era perfecto. Su larga y rubia melena como rayos del sol, sus ojos amatistas tan profundos y bellos, su hermosa sonrisa que me dice que todo es posible, y su suave, hermosa y pura voz, que hasta un ruiseñor le tendría envidia.

No podía estar más agradecida. Gracias a su presencia ya ni siquiera sentía dolor alguno. Lo único que sentía era un sentimiento nuevo para mi, un sentimiento que hacía que mi corazón intentara salir de mi pecho, que mi habla fuera pesada y pausada, que mi respiración se incrementara por momentos. Un sentimiento que hacía que mi cuerpo se comportara de una manera extraña, que ni yo misma había experimentado jamás. Todo era extraño. Que yo estuviera en ese hermoso lugar, al cuidado de una bellísima princesa y que ella me tratase como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida… es algo que todavía no logro comprender. Pero, hablando de lugares, todavía no estaba segura de donde estaba. Di por alto que estaba en palacio por lo que me había dicho Himeko pero, estaba en una alcoba demasiado adornada como para ser de invitados. Además, en ella se podía oler una deliciosa y dulce fragancia que se me hacía inconfundible. Era la fragancia del sol.

Hace apenas unos minutos ya habíamos terminado de comer, o bueno, que ella terminara de darme de comer, ya que con mi discapacidad no podía. La princesa pidió a una de sus sirvientas que, con urgencia, trajera una tina con agua fría y un trapo limpio. Por lo que ella me dijo yo, aparentaba tener fiebre, y el paño mojado en agua me ayudaría a enfriarme. Yo pensaba que mi temperatura era elevada por culpa de mis latidos, que incrementaban su velocidad cada vez que me miraba.- _¡Ah Dios, ¿pero qué me pasa?!-_ pensé y, en el momento en el que estaba pensando todo esto ella me miró, sin expresar ningún tipo de sentimiento, solo se quedó sentada en la cama, a mi costado, sin moverse ni pronunciar una sola palabra. En ese momento me puse nerviosa y, lo único que pude hacer, fue preguntarle.

- Eh… princesa, ¿pasa algo?- dije con una media sonrisa.

- Siento como si te conociera desde hace mucho...- dijo en un susurro, con un tono suave y apagado, y mirándome con la misma forma con la que me miraba. Casi no llegué a escucharla, pero al final la entendí.

- Yo… a decir verdad, siento lo mismo- le respondí y ella me miró con un poco de asombro- Contigo he llegado a sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido, sentimientos que pensaba que no existían en alguien como yo, sentimientos que me elevaban a las nubes pero que, si quieren, podían llegar a empujarme al mismo infierno.- ella no dejaba de verme con sus ojos como platos, sus pómulos enrojecidos, y sus suaves manos, agarrando fuertemente las sábanas por la sorpresa o, por el nerviosismo que le estaba transmitiendo porque, ni yo misma sabía por qué le estaba contando esto.

- Chikane yo…- intentó seguir hablando pero, no llegó a pronunciar ninguna palabra más, tan solo siguió mirándome, como hasta ahora lo hacía. Así que, yo con una sonrisa fingida la ayudé a seguir.

- Lo siento, mi intención no era asustarte, solo quería decir que también siento como sí nos conociéramos de antes.- le dije mientras miraba al gran ventanal que estaba a mi otro costado. Ahora mismo, no podía mirarla a los ojos- Olvida todo lo que he dicho antes, ¿de acuerdo?

Estaba tan avergonzada_…-¿cómo se me ocurre soltarle todas esas tonterías? Pensará que soy una idiota, o que estaré loca_.- pensé en mi cabeza. A veces era increíble lo idiota y estúpida que puedo llegar a ser. Por la respuesta que me dio fijo que la he asustado y, procurara guardar distancias conmigo.

- No Chikane, te equivocas.-soltó de pronto y yo solo la miré dudosa- No me has asustado, solo… sorprendido. Si, me has sorprendido porque, a decir verdad, yo también estoy sintiendo nuevos sentimientos que surgieron en cuanto te conocí. Sentimientos que me hacen sentir exactamente igual a como expresaste tu antes. Sentimientos que nunca había sentido ni experimentado pero, que gracias a ti, son los más bellos sentimientos que he tenido en mi vida. Puedes llamarme loca pero, creo que… lo que ambas sentimos por la otra… no se refiere a un sentimiento de amistad, sino, a algo muy diferente…- esto último lo dijo pausadamente, haciéndosele notar su nerviosismo, y con unos pómulos color escarlata.

Yo no me podía creer lo que estaba escuchando salir de los rosados labios de la princesa. Lo que me estaba diciendo era que, ella también sentía lo que yo y, para comprobar que no ha malinterpretado lo que dije y, comprobar así que ella también lo sentía. Lo que hice a continuación fue acercarme poco a poco a su cuerpo, y especialmente a sus labios, esos suaves y hermosos labios que estoy segura sabían al más dulce de todos los néctares. Lo que comprobé con mi acción es que ella se sorprendió, se alejó un poco, pero que, después de pensarlo, dejó de alejarse para acercarse tímidamente hasta mi. Ya estábamos a una distancia casi nula. Podíamos sentir la respiración de la otra, podíamos sentir los latidos de la otra y, podíamos notar como nuestras frentes de pegaban, estando así a una distancia peligrosa de nuestros labios. Eso hizo que mi temperatura subiera de tal manera que, por un momento mi vista se nubló y perdiera así el equilibrio cayendo encima de Himeko. Ella, sorprendida y preocupada, me amarró en un abrazo, evitando así que me desplomará en el suelo.

- ¡¿Chikane, estas bien?!- preguntó asustada.

- Jeje, parece que tenías razón- dije mientras hacía un esfuerzo para levantar la cabeza y mirarla a los ojos- Al parecer tengo fiebre.

- Estas ardiendo, será mejor que te acuestes y descanses.- me dijo con una cara de preocupación que me derretía- No quiero que empeores.

- Tranquila, ahora me acuesto, solo que antes… me gustaría llevarme una ofrenda.- dije mientras levantaba mi mano buena hasta acariciar el suave rostro de la princesa.

- ¿Una… ofrenda?- dijo nerviosa y con una respiración agitada.

- Si, una ofrenda que me motive a luchar para recuperarme, una ofrenda que me haga recordar porque sigo aquí, una ofrenda que me diga que esto… no es… un sueño.- dijo lo último de forma pausada ya que, me estaba acercando poco a poco a los labios de Himeko, esos que anhelaba tanto, esos que estoy segura que me harían la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Entrecerré mis ojos y abrí un poco mi boca, tal y como había hecho Himeko a continuación. Podíamos sentir de nuevo la respiración de la otra y como nuestro palpitar aumentaba.

- Chi…ka…ne…- fue lo último que dijo Himeko cuando nuestros labios empezaban a rozarse, notando así la suavidad de sus labios y, haciendo que desesperadamente necesitara saborear el delicioso sabor de su néctar.

**_Continuará…_**

***Luthier:** un Luthier era un artesano que se dedicaba a construir, reparar o ajustar instrumentos de cuerda frotada y pulsada. Como por ejemplo violines y violas (o cualquier instrumento derivado del violín) así como guitarras, laúdes, etc. (nota: lo que quería transmitir en el texto era comparar las curvas de un violín con las de Himeko XD)

***Probador: **El probador era el "techo" que se les ponían a la mayoría de las camas que se usaban en la Edad Media, para evitar la acumulación de polvo.

***Romántica: **Refiriéndome a la lengua romance es el habla cotidiano y común de la gente, sin ningún tipo de honorifico, ni dialecto coloquial.


	4. Cicatrices de guerra

**CAPÍTULO 4: Cicatrices de guerra**

**Souma:**

No daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Estaba viendo a la persona que más amaba en los brazos de esa ruin, cobarde y asquerosa caza recompensas. Estaba viendo como esa miserable la abrazaba, como Himeko se quedaba estática y asombrada, y como iba cerrando los ojos a medida que acortaba su distancia de la de ella. Pero, sobre todo, notaba como mi corazón latía más y más rápido, como mi sangre empezaba a arder, y como notaba el crujir del pomo el cual estaba apretando. Estaba sorprendido conmigo mismo, porque en un solo minuto que llevo observando esa escena, he sentido demasiadas cosas a la vez. Cosas que la gente cataloga de "sentimientos", eso que muy pocas veces he sentido en la vida, y que las pocas veces que las he sentido fueron fruto de la hermosa sonrisa de mi princesa. Si, ya se que no me pertenece, pero me gustaría pensar que es así, ya que soy el único que de verdad daría la vida por protegerla. En tan poco tramo de tiempo he llegado a sentir ira, rabia, amargura, tristeza, soledad… pero sobre todo, celos…

No se cuando fue el momento en el cual mis piernas empezaron a per correr el corto tramo que me separaba de ellas, pero, ya estaba a escasos metros. Y perece que nada me podría detener pues parecía completamente decidido a detener lo que estaba por avecinarse. Eso que estaba seguro que, si llegara a pasar, no tendría más remedio que matarla de la manera más dolorosa, lenta, salvaje e inhumana.

**Himeko:**

_- ¡Oh Dios mío Himeko! ¿pero qué estás haciendo?- _me formulé esa pregunta de forma automática cuando noté el roce de sus labios. Esos labios que me tentaban aun más por cada segundo que pasaba, por cada segundo, que sentía su delicioso contacto… Quería poner fin a este frenesí, este frenesí que hacia que mi cuerpo cayera rendido ante ella, ante el solo contacto de su piel.

No sabía que me estaba sucediendo. No me había sentido así por nadie, jamás. No podía creer que ella pudiera aflorar este sentimiento, tan vello y delicioso, un sentimiento que ha sido capaz de destruir naciones, como con la historia de Helena y Paris, o de unir dos familias enfrentados durante años, como con Romeo y Julieta. Un sentimiento que muchos filósofos y sabios han intentado definirlo y han intentado hallar una explicación razonable sobre como afecta al ser humano, y sobre como ese sentimiento es capaz de elevarnos a la montaña más alta, pero también es capaz de lanzarnos al más profundo abismo. Ese sentimiento que muchos catalogan como "amor"…

Cuando por fin llegué a la conclusión de que este frenesí iba a llegar al clímax, algo me alejó de su abrazo. Sin pensarlo abrí los ojos y, lo que me encontré me paralizó el corazón e hizo que mi sangre se congelara. Lo que mis ojos veían era a Souma elevando a Chikane por el cuello, quien se quejaba del dolor y de la falta de aire.

- ¡Souma detente!- grité al ver que la sostenía cada vez más lejos del suelo, pero, no me hizo caso.

- ¡Tu… sucia alimaña, ¿cómo te atreves a tocar a la princesa?!- dijo con voz ronca y firme, mientras podía ver como Chikane le lanzaba una mirada fría y se agarraba al brazo de Souma con su mano derecha- ¡NO LO PIENSO TOLERAR!- volvió a gritar, solo que esta vez de una manera aun más furiosa.

Dicho esto, lo que hizo a continuación fue intensificar su fuerza, haciendo que el rostro de Chikane se tornara de un fuerte color escarlata, y que su mano derecha intentara zafarse del agarre de Souma mediante golpes y arañazos en su brazo. Cosa que no le sirvió de mucho, pues podía notar como poco a poco iba perdiendo su fuerza y la conciencia. Yo por un momento observe atónita la escena, asustada por la terrorífica cara de Souma, una cara que irradiaba ira miraras por donde miraras.

- ¡Souma, por Dios, detente!- le grite mientras le pegaba en la espalda- por favor… detente- le dije entre soñozos y disminuyendo mis golpes.

Estaba afligida, angustiada y triste. Sentí que me estaban arrebatando algo muy preciado para mi, pero no sabía muy bien que. Solo sabía que cada segundo que pasaba observando a Chikane, notando cómo poco a poco iba perdiendo el conocimiento, y como derramaba incesantemente gotas de sudor… era cómo estar sintiendo continuas puñaladas en el corazón. Ese dolor que sientes al ver sufrir a un ser querido, esa impotencia que sientes al saber que no puedes hacer nada para detenerlo…todo eso, lo estaba sintiendo yo ahora mismo al ver como me arrebataban a la persona que, hasta ahora, era la única capaz de hacerme sentir todos los sentimientos que recientemente emergieron de mi.

En cuanto vi que Chikane cerraba sus ojos y su mano dejaba de agarrar el brazo de Souma, no me pude contener.

- Por favor Souma… ¡DETENTE!- grité furiosa con una voz ahogada por las lágrimas y cerrando fuertemente mis puños y mis ojos…

Y entonces, se hizo el silencio…

**Shun:**

Nunca pensé que volvería a estar en las paredes de este palacio, y nunca pensé que sería de esta forma… Herido y sin casi poder moverme. Bueno, ¿a quién pretendo engañar?, la verdad es que si que podía moverme si lo deseaba, pero había algo o más bien alguien, que me impedía hacerlo. Una persona que, desde el primer momento en el que pude apreciar esos enormes y preciosos ojos esmeralda, me había marcado el corazón, corazón que claramente ya le pertenecía.

- Mucho tiempo sin verte, Shun- me dijo con una sonrisa transparente, mientras se acercaba a la mesilla que estaba al lado de la cama, en la cuál permanecía sentado, para dejar una bandeja con alcohol y algodón.- Empezaba a pensar que no te volvería a ver, ya que en estos siete años no has dado señales de vida- se sentó en la orilla de la lujosa cama.

- Mi intención era cumplir la orden que me encomendaron, así que para eso tenía que despojarme de todos los lazos que me unían aquí.- le dije suavemente, ya que en verdad me costó increíblemente poder olvidarme aunque solo fuera por un segundo de ella.

- Ya veo…- me dijo mientras tenía una mirada perdida en la bandeja.- Parece que te fue fácil olvidar todo, ¿eh?- dijo con una triste sonrisa, mientras cogía el alcohol y lo vertía en el suave algodón.

- Alis…- le dije mientras le cogía sus suaves y finas manos- Créeme cuando te digo que en todos estos años, solo hubo una cosa de la que jamás pude olvidarme. Por más que lo intentara no era capaz de olvidarlo, ya que todas las cosas que hacía me lo recordaban. Eso que siempre ha ocupado mi corazón y mi mente, eso que siempre aparecía en mis sueños, eso que me daba fuerzas para luchar más y más fuerte, sin jamás rendirme… - pude notar cómo en sus ojos volvía ese brillo que la caracterizaba, ese brillo que emanaba de ella cuando se sentía nerviosa y feliz, ese brillo que me recordaba que hace siente años, ella me pertenecía…- Ese algo, que jamás pude olvidar… eres tu.

Era increíble lo rápido que podía cambiar de expresión. De un momento a otro, pasaba de estar seria y triste, a estar nerviosa y sorprendida, llevando consigo una intenso color escarlata en sus mejillas.

Pensé que se derrumbaría, que rompería en llanto, que me abrazaría, que me perdonaría por abandonarla, que me daría otra oportunidad para demostrarle mi amor... Pensé que, siendo una persona tan amable, buena, con un semblante pacífico y tranquilo, pero a la vez dulce y frágil… podría perdonarme enseguida. Ya que eso era lo que más ansiaba sobre todas las cosas. Pero me equivoqué.

Después de quedarse unos segundos sorprendida, pasó a tener un semblante frío y una mirada sería. Eso me sorprendió, y ahora era yo el que la miraba atónito.

- ¿De verdad crees que con unas simples palabras amables y empalagosas, te perdonaré?- me respondió con esa mirada helada.- ¿Crees que diciéndome todo eso me derrumbaré ante ti?, ¡¿qué te perdonaré sin más después de romperme el corazón, abandonándome para irte a cumplir una misión absurda?!- me dijo enfadada- Pues te equivocas, porque en el momento en que me diste la espalda, en ese mismo momento en el que destrozaste mi corazón, en ese mismo momento en el cual me demostrabas con tus acciones que te estabas olvidando de mi, yo…

- ¡Eso no es verdad!- la interrumpí- No te estaba dando la espalda, no me estaba olvidando de ti y no te estaba abandonando, pues sabía perfectamente que volvería tarde o temprano.

- Para…-susurró.

- ¿Acaso crees que iba a abandonar a la mujer de mis sueños, por una simple orden del Rey?- le contesté intensificando mi voz.

- Calla…-dijo mientras se intentaba alejar de mi.

- ¿Acaso crees que haría algo como eso sin tener un motivo más que suficiente para hacerlo?- le dije mientras le agarraba por los hombros para que no se alejara.

- Por favor…- dijo apartándome la mirada.

- ¡¿Acaso sabes lo que me estaba jugando si no cumplía con la misión que se me encomendó?!- le grité.

- Shun, basta…- podía notar como se le empezaba a quebrar la voz.

- ¡No, no voy a parar!- le grité mientras la zarandeaba para conseguir que me mirara, pero no lo conseguía- Ojalá pudiera contarte mi verdadero motivo por el cual acepté la misión, ¡PERO NO PUEDO!- le grité, pues la rabia que sentía por verla enfadada y sabiendo que el motivo de su enfado era yo, era algo que me consumía y que no podía perdonarme- Alis, por nada del mundo iba a dejar sola a la mujer de mi vida, mi amor, mi razón de vivir… Se que he sido un egoísta pero, por favor perdóname, te lo pido de corazón- le dije mientras levantaba su barbilla con mi dedo índice, a lo que ella se resistía- Por favor, yo te am..

- ¡CALLATE!- me abofeteó, y tan rápido como lo hizo, se levantó y me lanzó una mirada mezclada con rabia y tristeza.

Sus lágrimas no cesaban de recorrer su hermoso rostro, y yo, no hacía nada más que mirarla atónito a los hechos que estaban sucediendo, mientras me tocaba la mejilla que estaba ardiendo por el impacto. Ella lo único que hizo fue estar en silencio, pero solo por un minuto.

- No quiero que me digas nada más, no tienes el derecho a hablarme de esa forma, no quiero escuchar tus mentiras- tenía la mirada en el suelo y continuaba derramando lágrimas en silencio- Tu me abandonaste, y tiraste por los suelos el amor que yo te tenía, y eso… no lo puedes arreglar.

- Por favor, Alis -le dije mientras me intentaba levantar, pero un fuerte dolor en el vientre hizo parar mi movimiento, al parecer la herida no se había curado- Dime… ¿qué puedo hacer para enmendar mi error? Haré lo que sea por tenerte otra vez a mi lado- le supliqué, ya que la idea de tenerla lejos de mi, me estaba destrozando el alma.

Ella solo se quedó estática, sin mover un solo músculo, continuando con su mirar en el frío y blanco suelo de mármol. Justo cuando pensaba que no me iba a dar una respuesta que pudiera apaciguar mi desasosiego, se dio media vuelta y me dijo:

- Nada, no puedes hacer nada para enmendarlo- dijo con una voz firme y seria- Y ahora, si me disculpas, voy a avisar a una sirvienta para que te cambie las vendas y te limpie de nuevo la herida- empezó a caminar hasta donde estaba la puerta, y sabía que si no hacia algo, la volvería a perder.

- ¡Espera por favor!- me levante de golpe, pero el dolor pudo conmigo, y nada más ponerme de pie me vi cayendo al frío suelo.

Entre un mareo inmenso y el dolor que me estaba quemando las entrañas, pude ver que Alis seguía sin mirarme, pero terminó con su andar.

- Alis, ¿por qué no puedes quedarte aquí conmigo, y cuidarme tú las heridas?- le pregunté mientras me posicionaba para estar de rodillas y me apretaba la herida con la mano. Al parecer, se había abierto.

- No creo que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar contigo a solas en una habitación, sin empezar a llorar y a recordar en el dolor que me causaste, y que aun me causas.- sentenció para mi, mientras proseguía su andar hasta girar el poco y abrir consigo la puerta.

_- Espera, ¿que aun le causo dolor?, ¿quiere eso decir que aun tiene sentimientos hacia mi?_, _¿qué todavía no me ha olvidado y alejado de su vida?-_ pensé.

Pero cuando iba a decirle que no se fuera, que la quería como a nada en el mundo, que ella era mi Reina y yo un juglar* que cantaba alabanzas sobre su belleza, que ella era, era… ¡Ah!, no logro encontrar algo tan grande que pueda definir todo lo que siento por ella. Cuando pensaba en todo eso, ella ya se había ido, dejándome solo en esta gran y lujosa habitación, que para mi me transmitía un sentimiento de tristeza, amargura y soledad.

**Himeko:**

Durante unos segundos no se escuchó nada en la habitación, ni siquiera mi llanto, puesto derramaba lágrimas silenciosas. Entonces, mientras continuaba con los ojos cerrados, escuché como un cuerpo caía al frio y duro suelo. Asustada, abrí mis ojos y observé que Souma me había hecho caso, había soltado a Chikane y esta yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Lo único que hice en ese momento fue tirarme rápidamente hacia donde estaba Chikane para comprobar si estaba bien.

- ¡CHIKANE!- grité mientras la sostenía entre mis brazos- Chikane, oh Dios mío…- dije entre lágrimas- no puedes… no puedes irte, no te vayas… por favor…- continué con mi súplica y ruego mientras mis lágrimas no cesaban.

- Himeko- escuché como me llamaba Souma. En ese momento no quería verle, pero un sentimiento de temor por que esto volviera a suceder, me inundó el cuerpo, y con frialdad, busqué su mirada. Lo que encontré fue a un Souma que nunca había visto.

Esa mirada, ese semblante, ese aura de ira que desprendía… estaba más que segura de que el Souma que tenía enfrente, no era el mismo del que conocía de toda la vida. Yo lo estaba observando atónita y asustada. Cuando dio un paso, lo único que hice fue aferrarme más al cuerpo de Chikane, ya que, tenía miedo de que le volviera a hacer daño. Ante esto Souma retrocedió y dio media vuelta.

- Himeko- dijo con una voz seca y ronca- no sé lo que te ha hecho esa indeseable- notaba como poco a poco tensaba sus músculos- pero, quiero que te quede claro una cosa- giró la cabeza y me lanzó una mirada que hizo que se me congelara el alma y que mi cuerpo temblara del terror- no voy a tolerar que esa… ¡basura! vuelva a acercarse a ti, como tampoco pienso permitir que tú lo hagas.

- S- Souma…- fue lo único que pude decir, ya que mi mente se encontraba perdida en algún remoto lugar, debido a la terrorífica mirada de mi guarda espaldas.

- ¡GUARDIAS!- gritó a viva voz, haciendo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los guardias que anteriormente estaban vigilando la puerta, apareciesen detrás de él- Llévense a esta alimaña a donde debería estar… en las mazmorras.

- ¿Qué..?- dije ilusa y a media voz, mientras se acercaban los guardias para quitarme a Chikane.

No sé cuando fue el momento en el que me la arrebataron de mis brazos, solo sé que cuando vi a los guardias llevándola a rastras lejos de mi, un sentimiento de soledad, tristeza y amargura inundó mi cuerpo y mi alma. A cada paso que se alejaban los guardias, sentía cómo mi corazón se iba rompiendo en trozos diminutos. Y lo peor era que, cuando me fije más en ella, pude apreciar como la herida que tenía en la espalda, se había abierto, pues la venda que la envolvía estaba empapada de sangre. Soy ignorante del cómo y el cuándo se abrió, pero debo suponer que fue cuando Souma la soltó contra el suelo, o porque los guardias la estaban arrastrando y sujetando por los brazos, haciendo que estuviera en una posición de crucifixión… mientras pasaba todo esto, yo… no cesaba de llorar.

Estaban a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando escuché la voz de mi guarda espaldas.

- Esperen- dijo, y acto seguido se detuvieron, yo levanté la mirada sorprendida.

Me quedé viendo a un Souma que se dirigía hacia mi, con paso lento y firme, y una mirada que… de no ser por la borrosidad que veía gracias a las lágrimas, juraría que era una mirada de… lástima. Pensé que por fin había recapacitado, y que permitiría que Chikane se quedara aquí, en esta habitación… Craso error. Lo único que hizo Souma fue apartar la mirada de la mía y agacharse a mi costado, haciendo que sintiera un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Yo seguía mirando al frente, donde estaban los guardias y Chikane… no me atrevía a mover ni un músculo.

Cuando Souma se levantó y seguidamente dio media vuelta prosiguiendo con su andar, esta vez, a donde se encontraban los guardias. Pude apreciar que en su mano derecha llevaba una de las sábanas que anteriormente tapaban el cuerpo desnudo de Chikane. _– Un momento, ¿desnudo…?-_ pensé, y entonces rápidamente observé a Chikane. Estaba expuesta completamente de cintura para abajo. Rápidamente mis mejillas se calentaron y pude notar que los guardias estaban totalmente rojos e intentando no mirarla. Pero eso siempre es un intento fallido, pues la inmensa belleza que tenía Chikane, era digna de admirar.

- Será mejor que la tapemos antes de que empecéis a babear- dijo un secante Souma, mientras se agachaba y cubría con la sábana el pálido cuerpo de Chikane, haciendo que se sujetase por medio de un nudo, que Souma había atado sobre el hombro bueno de Chikane.

Esa acción tan inesperada me sorprendió, ya que Souma se había mostrado completamente frio, firme y desagradecido con ella. Si, demasiado desagradecido diría yo, puesto que fue ella la que hizo su trabajo salvándome la vida y él no hizo más que atacarla.

Al ver esa acción hizo que reaccionara y, antes de que salieran por la puerta, me levanté y fui corriendo tras ellos.

- ¡Espera Souma!- dije alzando mi voz para llamar su atención, cosa que funcionó, y enseguida lo tenía mirándome.

No se dignó a hablarme, solo me miró con el mismo semblante frío que desprendía, a lo que yo solo pude contestarle.

- Souma, escúchame por favor- le dije afligida por lo que estaba pasando- Por favor… deja que Chikane se quede… en esta habitación.- le dije pausadamente ya que mi corazón latía a un ritmo desenfrenado. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

- Un momento…- dijo Souma con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero manteniendo esa mirada congeladora- ¿Acabas de llamarla por su nombre…?- prosiguió mientras poco a poco se iba acercando más a mi- ¿Sin usar ningún tipo de formalismo ni tratándola de a usted?- terminó de preguntar. Ante esto, yo solo tragué saliva, para humedecer mi garganta.

- Y- yo…- no tenía palabras, eso me había pillado por sorpresa.

- Contéstame Himeko…- dijo en el momento en el que noté sus manos agarrando mis brazos, con tal fuerza, que en cualquier momento podrían desprenderse de mis hombros.

- ¡S- Souma, me haces daño!- dije con la intención de hacerle ver que me estaba lastimando, pero eso no funcionó. Su agarre se iba intensificando cada vez más y con él mi dolor.- Souma detente…- dije a medio susurro, ya que mi voz empezaba a sufrir los primeros síntomas de un llanto inminente. Pero él seguía apretando más y más, mientras continuaba viéndome con unos ojos que ahora expresaban ira…

- No te soltaré hasta que lo digas…-dijo con un tono seco pero fuerte. -_Espera, ¿decir el qué?-_ pensé.

Es verdad que la había llamado por su nombre, pero eso es porque ella me dejó llamarla así, es más, yo también. Fue un acuerdo mutuo. -_Entonces… ¿a qué se refiere?_

- ¿A qué te refieres…?- pregunté dubitativa.

- No te hagas la tonta- me dijo mientras acercaba más su boca a mi oído- Recuerda bien aquel día, ese día que me dijiste algo que necesitaba escuchar, para tener paciencia y esperanzas.

Yo no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que me decía. -_¿Qué le dije? ¿qué día fue ese?- _pensé. No conseguía recordar nada ya que me era muy difícil pensar con el intenso dolor que estaba sintiendo en los brazos. -_Es como si me estuviera cortando el brazo- _pensé.

Y entonces, como la luz de un rayo, una serie de recuerdos empezaron a venirme a la mente. De aquella tendríamos 13 años y nos habíamos perdido mientras galopábamos con nuestros caballos. Estábamos Souma y yo en un bosque, en un día sombrío y acababa de acontecer algo aterrador para mi…

**Flashback...**

_ - ¡Vámonos de una maldita vez, no quiero que nos descubran!- escuché a un hombre a lo lejos._

_ - ¡Ya nos vamos, ya nos vamos, tr- tranquilo!- escuche a otro hombre contestarle- N-no necesito que me repitas las co- cosas. _

_Esto nos sorprendió a mi compañero y a mi, así que decidimos bajarnos del caballo y caminar hasta donde pudiéramos divisar lo que estábamos escuchando._

_ - ¡¿Que yo repito las cosas?! ¡¿Y tú qué?!- le grito al otro- El tartamudo que no sabe ni decir bien su propio nombre. Que la gente piensa que te llamas Gilipollas en vez de Giacomo, de lo que tardas en pronunciar la siguiente sílaba- contestó un hombre de compresión fuerte, tez morena y cabello oscuro._

_ - ¡O- O- OYE, T- TU TE CALLAS!- respondió enfadado y con un ligero sonrojo el hombre que lo acompañaba.- N- no es mi cu- culpa ser a-así- tenía un cuerpo menos formado que el otro, el cabello castaño y la tez morena. _

_ - Ya, ya, déjalo, sino no terminaríamos nunca- le contestó más calmado- Además lo importante ahora es escapar. _

_Mientras ellos seguían hablando, mi amigo y yo, nos ocultábamos entre los árboles para no ser descubiertos y así, que no hubiera problemas, al menos eso decía él. Aunque yo le decía que podríamos preguntarles a eses hombres para que nos ayudasen a salir del bosque, él se negó rotundamente, diciendo que podría ser peligroso hablar con extraños, aunque sinceramente, tenían más pinta de ser unos cómicos de la vida, a ser gente peligrosa._

_Rápidamente pudimos escuchar ladridos de una jauría de perros que se estaba aproximando a la posición de los dos hombres, y por tanto, también a nosotros. Nuevamente volvimos a prestar atención a lo que decían._

_ - Te- te dije q- que esto de r- ro, robar estaba m-mal- dijo el tartamudo mientras miraba de un lado a otro, con una cara de desesperación._

_ - ¡Ah, ya cállate!- le gritó- sabes que tenemos que alimentar a nuestra familia de cualquier forma, ya sea de forma honrada o no. Además, esto no es robar. No es delito cazar una o dos liebres.- respondió mientras encorvaba una ceja._

_ - ¡E- es delito si-si-si cazas en un c- co- coto pri- privado!- le gritó el tartamudo- ¡Y más pe-peligroso aun si es del R-Rey!_

_ - ¡Oh vamos!- respondió indignado el hombre corpulento- El Rey tiene a todo los sirvientes que quiera para que le cacen la comida en cualquier otro lugar, ¿y justo tiene que cortar la parte más abundante del bosque para su propio beneficio? ¡Pues no es gusto!- gritó, lo que hizo que el tartamudo se sobresaltara.- ¡Me niego a que el Rey se llene la panza con toda la comida que quiera, mientras todo su pueblo pasa hambre!-le gritaba al tartamudo, pero, cuando noto que se había descontrolado un poco, cogió aire, miró a la abundante hierva del lugar, y prosiguió más calmadamente- Ojala que su mandato termine pronto, así viviríamos mejor…_

_Ante esto, mi cuerpo reaccionó solo, y ya no me podía ocultar detrás de los frondosos árboles. _

_ - Himeko, ¿qué estás haciendo?- escuché como mi amigo me decía mientras yo salía a la vista de los dos extraños- ¡Himeko!- repitió nervioso y alterado, pero yo continué._

_No podía quedarme callada después de escuchar todas las barbaridades que habían dicho sobre mi padre. Puede que donde estemos ahora sean sus tierras, a pesar de que están a mucha distancia del palacio, pero eso no le da el derecho a hablar mal de él. Mi padre, el Rey, es un gran hombre y un buen padre. Considerado, amable, bueno, atento, fuerte, valiente, sabio y sincero. Solo busca ayudar al pueblo, como cualquier Rey que se precie haría. Gracias a él, estas tierras y todo lo que viene con ellas, resurgieron de las cenizas, pues hace mucho tiempo, se desató una horrible guerra entre el reino vecino, Eslandor ,y el nuestro, Eiderland. Pero gracias a Dios, pudimos ganarla y arreglar todas las calamidades que con ello conlleva la guerra. _

_Por todo lo que había hecho mi padre, por reconstruir el casi afastado del mapa reino de Eiderland, por llenar de nuevo vida estas llanuras y montañas, por salvar de la muerte a muchas personas, por todo eso… me era imposible quedarme callada ante lo que el hombre corpulento decía sobre mi padre._

_ - ¡Oiga usted!- grite para que prestasen atención a mi presencia, pues no me podían ver ya que estaban de espaldas hacía mi. En cuanto me miraron se sorprendieron, pero yo seguía con mi semblante enojado._

_ - ¿Te refieres a mi, niña?- respondió el corpulento encorvando una ceja y señalándose con el dedo._

_ - ¡SI, justo a usted!- grite furiosa- ¿cómo se atreve a hablar así de mi padre?- le encaré, y él solo se sorprendió aun más, al igual que su compañero.- ¡No tiene ni idea de cómo es mi padre, ni de lo que ha hecho por este reino!- le grite y pude escuchar como mi amigo salía de entre los árboles._

_ - ¡Himeko, para!- gritó mientras me agarraba del brazo y me intentaba alejar de ellos, pero no lo consiguió._

_ - No me digas, ¿qué tú eres la pequeña princesa de Eiderland?- preguntó con una sonrisa malévola mientras se acercaba a mi- ¿la princesa Himeko? _

_A cada paso que daba se acercaba cada vez más, y si a eso le sumamos aquella sonrisa, presentía que el resultado no iba a ser nada bueno._

_Mi padre y mi madre tenían razón en cuanto a ocultarme al pueblo. Sería muy peligroso si el pueblo conociera la identidad de la única heredera del reino. Ahora me daba cuenta de que tenían razón en cuanto a no dejarme salir de palacio, a menos que sea acompañada de la guardia real. Yo siempre protestaba ante esa injusticia, porque no me parecía justo que ellos puedan ver el mundo más allá de los muros de palacio y yo me quede encerada, como las princesas de los cuentos de hadas. Con todo esto pasando por mi mente, un gran mano intento tocarme, de no ser porque mi compañero se lo impidió apartándola de un golpe._

_ - Ni se te ocurra ponerle un solo dedo encima bastardo- de dijo secamente y con voz firme, sin ningún rastro de terror._

_ - ¡Aparta niñato!- el corpulento le arreó una fuerte cachetada con el lomo de la mano, que lo tiró rápidamente al suelo. _

_ - ¡Souma!- grité preocupada mientras me intentaba agachar para ayudarle, pero algo me lo impidió._

_ - Y bien… ¿qué tenemos aquí?- dijo el corpulento mientras me agarraba del pelo y me levantaba la cabeza para que lo mirara. Me encontré con una terrorífica mirada, que proyectaba unos intensos ojos rojos. Juraría que se trataba del mismísimo diablo- parece que un pequeño conejillo se ha metido en la cueva del lobo._

_ - Suéltame, por favor- le supliqué, mientras lágrimas salían de mis ojos como resultado del dolor que me estaba causando._

_ - ¡Cyrano, b-basta!- le decía el tartamudo a su espalda- ¡S-si nos pillan ha-haciendo daño a la prin- princesa nos e-echaran de comer a los pe-perros hambrientos!- decía nervioso mientras miraba de un lado a otro._

_ - ¡Cállate imbécil, o nos encontraran por tu culpa!- le gritó a su compañero, mientras que en el fondo del bosque se podía escuchar aullidos de perros y caballos que relinchaban- Mierda… - susurró el corpulento mientras su agarre perdía intensidad, y notaba como poco a poco me iba soltando- Tenemos que irnos Giacomo, ¡rápido!_

_ - Tu no vas a ninguna parte- se escucho de pronto y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vi a un Souma clavarle una daga en la pierna al corpulento._

_ - ¡AAAAAAHH!- gritó de dolor mientras se desequilibraba y se llevaba la mano a donde estaba incrustada la daga para luego sacarla. _

_ - ¡Señor, creo que he ido un grito proveniente de allí!- se escuchó a un hombre entre los árboles._

_ - ¡Estúpido niñato!- gritó el corpulento mientras se giraba con la daga en la mano y le rasgaba todo el pecho de Souma, haciendo que saliera muchísima sangre._

_ - ¡SOUMA!- chillé, y en ese momento cayó de espaldas al suelo._

_ - ¡C-Cyrano, pe- pero que has hecho!- le gritó el tartamudo completamente sorprendido por la escena._

_ - ¡Vámonos, rápido!- le dijo mientras corría intentando no apoyar mucho la pierna dañada- ¡vamos ayúdame, no te quedes ahí parado!- le dijo una vez que estaba a su lado, y rápidamente pasó el brazo de su compañero por su cuello y los dos desaparecieron por la frondosa vegetación del bosque._

_ - ¡Souma, Souma, Souma!- repetía continuamente mientras lo sujetaba en mis brazos y lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas._

_En ese momento abrió poco a poco los ojos y me lanzo una tímida sonrisa. Eso me sorprendió un poco y, aun preocupada, le pregunté._

_ - ¿Q-qué pasa?, ¿por qué sonríes?_

_ - Sonrió… porque estoy feliz- me dijo quejándose un poco de la herida._

_ - ¿Eh?- volví a preguntar aun más extrañada._

_ - Si.. cof, cof- tosió- feliz, por escuchar a mi princesa llamándome por mi nombre- contestó volviendo a sonreír de la misma manera._

_ - Idiota, eres un completo idiota, Souma- le dije agachando la cabeza- eres un grandísimo idiota- continué aún sin mirarle, mientras mis lágrimas continuaban cayendo por mis mejillas- un idiota…_

_ - ¿Por qué?- preguntó- ¿por qué estoy feliz?, ¿es por eso por lo que soy un idiota?_

_ - No…-le dije- eres un idiota por pensar en tonterías como esas en vez de preocuparte por la terrible herida que tienes en el pecho- mi voz se intensificaba cada vez más- ¡acaso no te das cuenta que puedes morir!_

_Por unos segundos hubo un silencio entre nosotros, solo se podía escuchar los ladridos de perros y el galope de los caballos. Yo… solo continuaba con mi llanto en silencio, angustiada porque mi compañero se encontraba herido de gravedad. Y aún sabiendo que solo es un sirviente de palacio, era mi único y mejor amigo._

_ - Princesa- dijo para mi sorpresa, y entonces lo miré a los ojos- contésteme a una pregunta por favor- me dijo y yo asentí- ¿soy alguien importante para vos?- la pregunta que formulo me sorprendió aun más y creo que lo notó, ya que puede que mis mejillas me delataran. Pero yo le conteste rápido._

_ - ¡P-por supuesto que si!- le dije y él se sonrojó- Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿o acaso crees que trataría tan descortésmente a alguien con el que no tuviera tanta confianza?- le terminé de decir, haciéndole ver lo que había dicho anteriormente sobre su nombre._

_ - Así que… ¿te diriges a las personas por su nombre solo, si tienes una intensa confianza con ellas?- me pregunto de nuevo. Yo ya empezaba a estar un poco harta por su persistencia al tema._

_ - ¡Sii..!- le afirmé- ¡Y deja ya de decir tonterías!, tenemos que pedir ayuda para que vengan a rescatarnos- le contesté mientras miraba a un lado y al otro, en busca de algún rastro que me dijera que los soldados ya hubieran llegado._

_ - De acuerdo- contesto Souma mientras apretaba fuertemente la herida con la mano._

_Y en ese momento, vi aparecer a una decena de hombres que pertenecían a los guardias de palacio y, detrás de ellos, pude apreciar la enorme y grandiosa aura de mi padre._

Y bien Himeko, ¿lo recuerdas?- me sacó de mis pensamientos la seca voz de mi guarda espaldas- ¿recuerdas aquel día? Porque yo me acuerdo perfectamente, ya que tengo una marca permanente que me lo demuestra- podía notar que estaba enfadado.

- S-Souma…- le dije sorprendida- ¿te refieres a aquella vez que me dirigí a ti por tu nombre?- le pregunté. Podía notar como poco a poco su agarre iba disminuyendo- ¿Acaso te refieres a aquel día, Souma?

- Je, veo que te acuerdas.- me contestó soltándome del todo- Empezaba a pensar que ya no era nadie para ti- volvió a decir mientras daba media vuelta para estar de espaldas hacia mi.

- ¡Souma, sabes que eso no es…!-intente contestarle pero él me interrumpió.

- Escúchame Himeko, porque solo lo voy a decir una vez más, así que atiende- me dijo con tono firme y girándose para estar frente a mi, yo lo miraba un poco desconcertada- No voy a permitir que vuelvas a estar cerca de ella, ¿me entendiste?- me contestó con el mismo tono de voz y con una mirada helada- Quiero que a partir de ahora te olvides de su nombre, te olvides de que alguna vez intercambiarais palabras y, ante todo, te olvides de su mera existencia- cada palabra que decía se sentía como una daga atravesando constantemente mi corazón- Será mejor que te olvides rápido de ella, porque no creo que vaya a durar mucho en las mazmorras.

- ¿A-a qué te refieres?- le pregunté temerosa y atónita.

- Me refiero a que, como ya te he dicho antes, ella es una criminal, una delincuente, una sucia rata de alcantarilla…- dolía escuchar esas palabras- Y… como toda rata acaba muriendo, esta… no va ha ser la excepción- no se exactamente cuando empecé a llorar de nuevo.

- N-no te entiendo…-le dije dubitativa.

- Es muy fácil de entender, Himeko- me dijo con una media sonrisa- Quiero decir que…- se acercó más a mi hasta estar cerca de mi oído y prosiguió muy a mi pesar, ya que no quería escuchar nada más- Como toda delincuente, ella, será juzgada y, por todo lo que ha hecho, estoy seguro de que el Rey sabrá castigarla de la forma más, como decirlo… -pensó en voz alta- Ah si… de la forma más justa respecto a sus delitos-prosiguió- Así que te sugiero, que tengas muy en cuenta mi consejo- dijo mientras me daba la espalda para dirigirse hasta donde estaban los guardias- Aun que, más que un consejo, es una orden- sentenció, y eso hizo que me desconcertara aún más.

- Tu no puedes darme órdenes, Souma- le dije con tono frío- Yo tengo más poder que tú, Souma. Yo mando sobre ti, puedo tratarte como se me antoje y puedo ordenar que te castiguen por tu osadía- no podía controlar todos los sentimientos y pensamientos que estaban aglomerados en mi mente- Así que, si no quieres ser castigado, te ordeno que dejes a Chikane donde estaba, que te disculpes conmigo por encararme y que desaparezcas de mi vista, ya que no quiero volver a ver tu cara- le dije sin darme cuenta, ya que en ese momento no era yo la que hablaba, sino todos los sentimientos que surgían en mi interior.

Souma en un primer momento detuvo su andar y se quedó rígido en el sitio, podía notar como su cuerpo y sus músculos se tensaban. Pero no se dignó a mirarme, solo siguió dándome la espalda.

- Pues lo siento por ti Himeko, pero el Rey y yo, ya hemos tomado medidas y hablado sobre lo que haríamos con ella.- me contestó- Y esta, es la conclusión a la que llegamos- se dio la vuelta para estar frente a mi- No podrás salir de tu habitación, a no ser que sea en compañía de un guardia; serás vigilada por dos de mis mejores hombres durante todo el día; y no se volverá a hablar de este tema nunca más, ¿entendido?- me dio de nuevo la espalda- Y ahora si me disculpas- nada más terminar empezó a andar hasta donde estaban los guardias y, con ello, hasta donde estaba Chikane.

Mi cuerpo estaba estático, frío y temblando. Mi cara solo expresaba una mezcla de dolor, sorpresa y terror. No quería hacer caso a lo que me estaba diciendo, solo quería creer que lo que me decía era una sarta de mentiras, que en verdad no le iban a hacer daño, que me dejaría verla, que, que… Chikane no se separaría jamás de mi lado.

- _Chikane…-_pronuncié su precioso nombre en mi mente mientras la veía aún inconsciente, sujetada por los dos guardias, que aguardaban pacientes la orden de su superior.

- Vámonos- dijo Souma, mientras abría la gran puerta, para que sus hombres pudieran pasar.

Y ahí me encontraba yo, sola, sin poder hacer nada. Ese sentimiento de impotencia me inundó y un horrible terror se manifestó en mi cuerpo a modo de escalofríos. No podía hacer nada, y eso lo odiaba con todo mi ser. Quería correr, detener a los guardias y abrazar a Chikane para que me dejaran estar con ella. No se que me pasaba con esa chica, solo se que desde que la conocí, algo despertó en mi; un sentimiento nuevo afloró en mi corazón; un sentimiento que me decía que la ayudara pasara lo que pasara; un sentimiento que provocaba que mi corazón latiera a un ritmo desenfrenado, cada vez que veía esos profundos ojos… Un sentimiento que provocó que mi cuerpo, cayera rendido ante ella, debido al electrizante y suave contacto de sus labios…

Me llevé la mano hasta la altura de mi boca y, con los dedos, rocé suavemente el contorno de mis labios, intentando recordar sus labios.

- Chikane…-susurré, mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas rozaban mis mejillas, hasta caer al frío suelo.

**continuará...**

**Hola y muy buenas a todos, ante todo quiero disculparme por la tardanza en publicar el nuevo capitulo, pero es que estuve muy liada estos días, tanto en casa como en el instituto. Estoy en los exámenes finales y esto es muy duro -_-' (seguro que alguno o alguna sabe como me siento XD) Bueno como recompensa este capítulo es más largo que el anterior, y siendo sincera, pensaba escribir más, pero como tardé mucho en publicar... jajjaja Espero que a todos le agrade este episodio y no olviden las críticas, que me encanta ver que hay gente que le agrada lo que escribo :D**

**Que tengan todos un buen día, y no se metan en líos jajajjaXD**

**saludos**


	5. Amor prohibido

**Capítulo 5: Amor prohibido **

**Chikane:**

_- ¡Souma detente!- escuché como gritaba Himeko al verme suspendida en el aire por culpa de ese idiota._

_- ¡Tu… sucia alimaña, ¿cómo te atreves a tocar a la princesa?!- dijo con voz ronca y firme, mientras le lanzaba una mirada fría y me agarraba a su brazo con mi mano buena- ¡NO LO PIENSO TOLERAR!- volvió a gritar, solo que esta vez de una manera aun más furiosa._

_- ¡Souma, por Dios, detente!- volví a escuchar la dulce y desesperada voz de Himeko mientras podía ver por el rabillo del ojo como le pegaba en la espalda- por favor… detente- volvió a repetir entre sollozos y disminuyendo sus golpes_

_Mi fuerza empezó a disminuir, mi respiración empezó a ser pesada y dificultosa, mis oídos dejaron de oír, mi vista se empezó a nublar, mi cuerpo quedó casi inerte… Sentí que los latidos de mi corazón se proyectaban en mi cabeza, noté como mi mano dejaba de sujetar el brazo de ese indeseable, y vi como la dulce princesa pronunciaba unas palabras que para mi, ya no eran audibles…_

* * *

><p>- ¡DESPIERTA, ALIMAÑA!<p>

- Mmm…¿qué…?- empecé a abrir los ojos por el escandaloso sonido, pero tuve que cerrarlos rápidamente por el contacto repentino del agua helada- ¡cof, cof!, ¡¿pero qué..?!- volví a ser interrumpida por otra ráfaga de agua.

- ¡Despierta, el capitán quiere verte!- pude escuchar a un hombre con la voz muy ronca, algo que me indicaba que tenía práctica en pegar esos gritos.

- ¿Capitán…?- exhalé, mientras me posicionaba, ya que sentía, por el dolor de mis muñecas, que estaba en una posición incomoda.

Comprobé que no podía mover bien mis brazos, ya que los dos estaban sujetos por esclavas* que estaban completamente apretadas a mis muñecas, provocando que el más mísero roce, hiriera mi piel y empezará a sangrar.

- Mierda…- maldije por lo bajo.

A parte de eso, estaba mi hombro. Sentía continuas punzadas, y un dolor que quemaba, lo que me llevo a pensar que la herida se había abierto, y eso, no me agradaba nada.

- Vaya vaya, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí…- escuche esa voz que provocaba en mi una rabia y una agresividad que nunca antes había sentido con otro ser humano. Yo solo levante la mirada curiosa y expresando una mirada de indiferencia.- ¡Pero si es la rata que asomó su hocico por palacio!- sentenció, pero eso no hizo que me intimidara.

- ¡Vaya, vaya, pero si es el patético guarda espaldas que no sabe proteger a su princesa!- le encaré, recordándole lo que había pasado hace días en el mercado.

Yo le lancé una sonrisa pícara y él, como respuesta a lo que le dije, me abofeteó muy fuertemente con la palma de la mano.

- Grr…- me quejé- vaya, que fácil es provocarte.- le comenté volviendo a posicionar mi cabeza de modo que lo observase por el rabillo del ojo- ¿No sabías que un caballero no debe pegar a una dama?- le pregunté con tono sarcástico.

Él sonrío y, estallándose los nudillos, volvió a mirarme con esa mirada psicópata que antes había visto. Esa mirada que había visto en la alcoba de Himeko.

- Se perfectamente eso- me dijo mientras se acercaba más a mi- pero, la diferencia contigo y con una dama, es…- se acercó tanto que notaba su aliento en mi oído- …que una dama no intentaría besar a otra.- susurró.

Eso me descolocó, no me lo esperaba, y mucho menos me esperaba el rodillazo que me envistió en toda la nariz, provocando un sonido a hueso roto.

- ¡AAAAHHH!- grité con todas mis fuerzas. Me daba igual que se complaciera con mi sufrimiento. Me dolía, y eso no podía ocultarlo.

- Como osaste tocar a la delicada princesa con tus sucias manos.- dijo con un tono neutral- Como fuiste capaz de seducirla para que te dejase hacer lo que quisieras con ella.- me agarro los cabellos y tiró hacia arriba, haciendo que me quejase de dolor- Como hiciste… para enamorarla…

Si ya estaba confusa ahora lo estaba más.- _¿A qué se refería con eso?, ¿qué yo la había enamorado?, ¿en serio?_- pensé, y una inmensa felicidad inundó mi corazón, haciendo que saliese al exterior por mi rostro en forma de una alegre sonrisa. Pero parece que aquel indeseable se había dado cuenta y, sin esperármelo, me propinó otro golpe en la boca del estomago, lo que hizo que dejase de respirar.

- Fuese lo que fuese e hicieras lo que hicieras, la princesa no es como tú.- continuó con su habla mientras daba vueltas frente a mi, lentamente- Ella no es una rata asquerosa que solo busca algo que llevarse a la boca.- seguía insultándome, pero en ese momento solo me preocupaba respirar- Ella no es un desecho de la sociedad, que vaga por ahí como una asquerosa caza recompensas.- cuando recobré parte del aliento, levanté la cabeza para verle- Ella no es de tu misma clase social- comprobé que su mirada era oscura, y no lo digo por la falta de luz del lugar- Ella no es alguien con las manos manchadas de sangre.- tanto insulto me empezaba a molestar y poco a poco iba tensando mis músculos- Ella no es incrédula y estúpida como tú.- apreté con todas mis fuerzas mis puños, para no saltar y pegarle una patada- Y… por supuesto, ella no es una desviada…-sentenció-… como tú.

No aguante más y me lancé hacia él con todas mis fuerzas y con toda mi rabia contenida. -_¿Quién se creía ese niñato malcriado para insultarme de esa manera?. Vale, concuerdo en todo lo que dijo al principio. Que Himeko no es de mi misma clase social, que ella no se ha ensuciado las manos de sangre, pero… ¿qué yo soy un desecho social?, ¿qué soy una rata en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca?, !¿qué soy incrédula y estúpida?! ¡Ah!, y mi favorito…¡¿QUÉ ELLA NO ES UNA DESVIADA COMO YO?!- _fue lo que pensé para mis adentros en el corto tramo que me separaba de él y de su barbilla.

Pero, como mi fortuna no ha mejorado desde que estoy aquí encerrada, tampoco ha cambiado en el momento en que mi pie pasó rozando su mejilla, haciendo que solo golpease aire. Ante esto, él no esperó ni un segundo para cruzarme la cara de una patada, provocando que saliese de mi boca gran cantidad de sangre.

- ¡Cof, cof, cof..!- tosí por la sangre que se me había introducido en la tráquea- Hijo de perra…- dije con la poca fuerza que me quedaba.

- Di lo que quieras, me da igual- dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro- Disfruta de tu última noche, ya que no podrás presenciar ninguna más.- dijo dando media vuelta para dejarme sola de nuevo en la húmeda y oscura mazmorra en la que me encerraron.

- ¡Espera!- grité y parece que me escuchó, pues había detenido sus pasos- ¿A qué… te refieres con eso?...-le pregunté cortadamente, pues me costaba mucho respirar.

Él solo giró su cabeza para mirarme y lanzarme una sonrisa de satisfacción, lo que me molestó de manera inexpresable.

- Oh.. ya lo verás.- dijo con una mirada satisfactoria pero a la par que terrorífica- No quiero arruinar la sorpresa que te tenemos preparados.

- ¿Sorpresa?...¿tenemos?, ¿tu y quién más?- pregunté un poco nerviosa y asombrada.

- Ya lo verás, todo a su debido tiempo- contestó mientras proseguía su camino hasta cerrar la puerta tras de sí, dejando tan solo abierta la pequeña rendija por donde el alguacil de vez en cuando me vigilaba- Solo voy a decirte una cosa más.- me dijo desde el otro lado, yo puse atención- Himeko es mía y de nadie más, fui yo el que siempre la protegió de todo peligro, y así seguirá siendo.- eso me molestó en gran cantidad y mi sangre empezó a arder, estaba ardiendo - Me importa un bledo lo que ella diga sobre ti, yo sé perfectamente que no eres trigo limpio.- volvía a tener ganas de romperle la cara a ese indeseable- No pienso tolerar que ella vuelva a verte, a excepción de mañana, ya que esa será la última vez que la veas.- me asombre con esa afirmación- Permitiré que mañana todo el pueblo te vea esposada y condenada; permitiré que el pueblo te abuchee y te tire fruta podrida, mientras estas en lo alto del foso; y… por supuesto, permitiré que la princesa te contemple una última vez, agonizando por la falta de aire, tambaleándote en el aire… por causa de la soga.

Mi corazón dejo de latir y mi sangre se empezó a helar, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.- _¿Acaso… mañana…?, no, no puede ser…_- pensé- _Yo no puedo terminar así, no después de todo lo que he pasado, no después de haber escapado de la muerte innumerables veces, no después… de haberme encontrado con un ángel tan encantador como Himeko._

- Nos vemos mañana al alba.- prosiguió después de un silencio molesto- No puedo esperar…- y con unos pasos que se escuchaban alejándose, terminó la conversación.

Y me volví a quedar sola, allí, en ese horrible lugar, acompañada solamente de ratas y de una tenue luz de la luna, que asomaba desde la diminuta ventana con barrotes que tenía mi celda. No paraba de darle vueltas a lo que ese despreciable me había dicho- _¿Será verdad todo lo que dijo?, ¿mañana será mi último día en la tierra?... Si, debe ser verdad, no tendría por qué mentirme. Pero… si así fuese, entonces…¿dijo la verdad cuando habló de que Himeko se había enamorado de mi?_- pensé.

- No… no puede ser…- dije en un pequeño susurro- Como él dijo, ella no es como yo… no es como yo…

Y, como un rayo, la imagen de la persona que ahora ocupaba todos mis pensamientos, se me apareció de nuevo, provocando que unas ligeras lágrimas surcasen mis amorotonadas mejillas.

- Himeko...

**Alis:**

- ¡¿Cómo que no puedo ver a la princesa?!- le grité al guardia que estaba escoltando la puerta que conducía a la alcoba de la princesa.

- Lo siento, pero las ordenes del capitán son muy claras- dijo sin apenas mirarme- Nadie, a excepción de su alteza el Rey y el capitán, pueden ver a la princesa.

- Entonces me quieres decir ¿cómo piensa hacer la princesa Himeko para vestirse, lavarse, peinarse, y alimentarse ella sola?- le pregunté al cabeza hueca que habían puesto por guardia- Porque no creo que lo haga sola- le dije riéndome.

- B-Bueno, yo…- dijo nervioso.

- Mira amigo- le dije encarándolo, y él puso atención- Solo estoy aquí para traerle la maldita cena, a la que ella no pudo asistir porque unos mastodontes como vosotros no la permitieron salir en toda la tarde.- dije aludiendo también al otro guardia que estaba allí- Y todo por motivos que hasta el mismísimo Rey desconoce.- terminé de decir.

- P-Pero yo solo cumplo órdenes… -dijo casi temblando, al parecer mi carácter le hizo temblar.

- ¡Oh, bueno vale!, ¿acaso quieres darle tu la cena a la princesa?- le pregunté- Mira que por mi no hay problema pero… ¿qué pensará el capitán de tu osadía?- le advertí y pude notar como le surcaba una gota de sudor por la frente- Seguramente mandaría cortarte los huevos y dárselo a los cuervos para que los devorasen como simple carnada.- eso lo sorprendió de gran manera, ya que casi estaba tiritando del miedo, y su compañero tan solo intentaba aguantar la risa- ¡Si, creo que eso es lo que haría! Pero bueno, puede que me equivoque, así que, ¿por qué no vamos y se lo preguntamos personalmente? a ver que le parece…- ya me estaba dando media vuelta para andar por el pasillo y dirigirme directamente a los aposentos del capitán cuando una voz potente y llena de miedo me frenó.

- ¡ESPERA!- di media vuelta- P-Por favor no se lo cuentes al capitán- me dijo con ojos temerosos- Te dejaré pasar pero solo para ayudarla con sus quehaceres y para alimentarla.- dijo lanzando una mirada a su compañero para que abriera la puerta. Su compañero asintió y obedeció.

- ¡Muchas gracias!- dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras empujaba el carrito que llevaba la cena de la princesa hacia dentro- Los hombres de hoy en día son cada vez mas idiotas…-exhalé.

Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba adentrándome en un lugar oscuro y lúgubre, las cortinas estaban abiertas pero como ya había anochecido, solo se asomaba la ligera luz de la luna. Casi no se podía ver nada.

- ¿Princesa…?- la llamé a media voz.

No obtuve respuesta, y me empecé a asustar. No era normal que la princesa no contestara mis llamadas, y no era normal que la princesa estuviera a oscuras en su alcoba. Era una chica que le encantaba la luz, el día…, porque resplandecía mucho más cuando el radiante sol llegaba a iluminar su ser. Eso lo sabíamos todos los del palacio.

Al llevar tiempo sin recibir ninguna respuesta, en medio del siniestro silencio de la atmósfera, pude escuchar un ligero ruido, un ruido que no estaba segura de qué se trataba.

- ¿Princesa?- volví a preguntar- ¿es usted?

Y nada mas terminar mi pregunta volví a escuchar ese pequeño ruido. Así que, deje a un lado el carrito donde llevaba su cena, y proseguí a paso lento hasta lo que mis ojos podían catalogar como el lecho de la princesa. Cuando ya estaba a escasos metros, pude apreciar un pequeño bulto sobre las sabanas. Y el ruido que antes no podía diferenciar, ahora mi mente sabía perfectamente de que se trataba.

- Snif, snif…

Era el llanto de la princesa.

- ¡Himeko!- dije asustada, mientras me sentaba en el lecho y tocaba lo pude diferenciar que era su hombro- ¿Estas bien…?

- Snif, snif…- seguía con sus sollozos- Alis…

Cuando escuché mi nombre, pude notar que su voz era quebrada y, cuando estaba dándose media vuelta para verme, aún con la escasa luz que había en la alcoba, pude notar que sus ojos estaban vidriosos y muy rojos, síntomas que me decían que había estado llorando por un largo rato.

- Himeko… - no supe que más decir, su mirada… nunca había visto esa mirada en ella, nunca vi tanta pena y tristeza reflejada en un rostro.

- Alis…- dijo en un susurro- ¡Alis!- gritó mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos para que la envolviera en un abrazo. Rompió en llanto.

No sabía muy bien que hacer o que decir, así que solo me molesté en devolverle el abrazó y quedarme en silencio. Ahora mismo, lo que ella necesita es un hombro en el que llorar. Pero, después de pasar un rato, y ver que ella no apaciguaba su tristeza, me vi en la obligación de preguntarle por su desasosiego. _-¿Qué era lo que le pasaba para que tuviese tanto dolor?-_ me pregunté a mi misma. Tenía que saberlo, por una parte me preocupaba por ella, y por otra, la curiosidad me mataba. Así que, cuando noté que empezaba a gastar sus fuerzas y sus lágrimas, comencé a hablar.

- Himeko… ¿qué es lo que ha sucedido?, ¿qué ha pasado para que te encuentres así?- le pregunté alejándola un poco de mi abrazo.

- No es lo que ha pasado, Alis- dijo sin mirarme- es lo que me han hecho.

- ¿Lo que te han hecho?- pregunté- ¿quién, quienes?, ¿qué clase de personas podrían hacerte tanto daño?- no entendía nada, lo único que hizo Himeko fue mirarme a los ojos solo que ahora, su mirada estaba llena de rabia.

- Las únicas personas que creía que nunca me harían daño, pero fui una ilusa y una idiota al creer eso- dijo muy seriamente.

- ¿Quiénes son, Himeko?

- No seré capaz de perdonarles, nunca- hizo caso ameno a mi pregunta- y tampoco podré verlos otra vez con los mismos ojos.

- Himeko, por favor, dime ¿qué te han hecho?

- Dios… como pude pensar que me iba a hacer caso, soy una completa idiota.

- ¡Himeko!- le grité mientras la zarandeaba- ¡dime de una maldita vez qué te han hecho, y quiénes te lo han hecho!

Tardo un rato en contestar, tal vez estaba pensando en cómo me contaría las cosas, y en que orden, para que lo pudiera entender mejor, pero finalmente habló.

- Las personas que más me han decepcionado, son las que menos me esperaba que fueran- suspiró, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano- Nunca pensé… que Souma y mi padre pudiesen hacer algo tan horrible… y tan injusto.

- ¡¿Mi hermano y el Rey?!- pregunté- ¿qué te han podido hacer ellos para que estés así?, dilo Himeko.

- ¿Recuerdas a la persona que me salvo ayer?, la chica misteriosa, la misma con la que me encontraste esta mañana en esta misma alcoba- hizo una pequeña pausa, pude notar cómo se sonrojaba- Puedes…¿recordarla?

Ya comenzaba a recordar a la chica, y esa escena tan comprometedora volvió a aparecer en mi mente, haciéndome sacar una fugaz sonrisa. Me hizo mucha gracia recordar esa escena, sobre todo recordar la cara que puso Himeko cuando las encontré juntas.

- Si, me acuerdo- de dije intentando ocultar mi sonrisa cómplice.

- No hace gracia, Alis- parece que se dio cuenta- nada de esto tiene gracia…- y empezó de nuevo a llorar.

- Perdóname Himeko, yo no quería…

- No pasa nada- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y respiraba hondo- te contaré lo que tanto me acongoja.- por fin me lo va a rebelar así que puse extrema atención- Todo esto comenzó cuando el capitán nos encontró a mi y a mi salvadora, juntas…

**Shun:**

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunté en la oscuridad- ¿Quién interrumpe mi sueño?- volví a preguntar mientras me estiraba para coger mi pequeña daga situada en la mesilla del lecho. Pero nadie contestó.

- No tengo miedo a usarla…-volví a decir con tono desafiante.

- Vaya, ¿así que es así cómo acoges a tu rey?- me respondió la oscuridad.

Y mientras afinaba mi vista, de la oscuridad apareció una figura grande y robusta que conocía muy bien. Si no fuese por la luz de la luna, no me creería que el mismísimo rey de Iderland* me este visitando después de tantos años.

- Sigues siendo tan rudo y tan tosco como siempre, verdad?... Comandante Shun- me dijo mientras yo me quede sin palabra alguna hasta que dijo mi título militar, ese que hacia mucho no escuchaba.

- Hace mucho que nadie me llama así- le dije con tono serio- desde que deserté de su ejercito - proseguí mientras me incorporaba hasta estar sentado- o desde que su majestad me pidió que vigilase a la pobre huérfana, por si sabía de sus orígenes.

- Has hecho un buen trabajo durante estos últimos ocho años- me dijo con tono seco- Fue cuando te pedí que salieras del reino… tú y tu familia, claro- prosiguió- Y dime, ¿cómo está tu madre?- y esa pregunta no me la esperaba.

- Ella… murió, cuando yo tenía 20 años, el mismo día que nos mudamos del reino…

Y un incómodo silencio se extendió por toda la alcoba, por parte mía y por la del rey. Aunque ya lo había superado, el Rey había tocado un tema sensible para mi, y él lo sabía.

- No lo sabía… -dijo con tono suave y sincero- Ya sé que es demasiado tarde pero… siento mucho su pérdida, Comandante.

- No se preocupe, su majestad…- le dije mirando al suelo- Pero gracias.

- Bueno y… ¿cómo ha pasado el tiempo en el pueblo vecino? ¿como se ha ganado la vida?- me preguntó, intentando cambiar de tema.

- Pues nada más irnos y dejar toda mi vida atrás, mis hermanos y yo nos vimos en la obligación de encontrar una forma de sustentarnos, y ya que yo y mi hermano teníamos experiencia militar, decidimos trabajar cómo caza recompensas.- le dije con tono neutral.

- Ha llegado a mis oídos que la dama que ha llegado con vos a este palacio, a la cual le doy cobijo y alimento, y cuya persona ha salvado a mi querida hija de morir…- dijo mientras me lanzaba una mirada interrogante- No es otra que la más conocida y peligrosa caza recompensas del reino.- continuó- ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

- Tan cierto cómo que el cielo es azul- le respondí y el rey se sorprendió.

- Vaya, creí que vos erais el más fiero luchador del reino, pero parece ser que lo han destronado.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Descubrí que, luego de enseñarle unas cuantas cosas básicas sobre la lucha y la caza, resulto ser muy hábil con el arco y la espada, y también reveló unos sentidos extraordinarios para la lucha.- dije con mucho orgullo. Si, me sentía orgulloso de ser el maestro de Chikane- Resultó ser tan buena que, nada más comenzar su trabajo como caza recompensas ya había arrestado o asesinado a los mas fieros y sangrientos malhechores que rondaban por el reino, y por los pueblos cercanos. Consiguiendo así una fama enorme e irrefutable de la más fiera caza recompensas.

- Estoy anonadado por lo que me cuentas Comandante, realmente has hecho un buen trabajo con la joven dama.- me respondió- Solo espero su presencia no provoque estragos en palacio. No quisiera que hubiese una calamidad.- decía mientras andaba a paso lento hasta lo que venía siendo la gran puerta de la alcoba. Supongo que su visita ya llegaba a su fin.

- No se preocupe, su majestad- le contesté- Nunca ha hecho algo ilegal o ha provocado a la autoridad. Y si lo ha hecho, yo no estuve observándola.- dije con tono firme.

- Confió en vos, mi comandante- contestó mientras abría la puerta- Ha sido un placer volver a verlo.

- Lo mismo digo, su majestad.- y agaché la cabeza en signo de respeto, mientras cerraba con sutileza la puerta.

Fue sorprendente y a la vez extraño volver a encontrarme con él. Hace ocho años él mismo me había dejado bien claro que no volviese por el reino a no ser que descubriese algo de suma importancia sobre Chikane. Sabía que no teníamos que venir al reino, pero lo hicimos ya que estábamos persiguiendo a un muy escurridizo asesino, al que perdimos de vista y por eso nos separamos en el mercado para encontrarlo. Pero lo único que encontré fue a Chikane luchando contra unos mugrosos ladrones. Y luego llegamos hasta aquí, supongo que con la ayuda del Rey.

Aun no entiendo por qué el Rey vino a visitarme esta noche, tampoco sé por qué intento entrar sin que lo viese, y tampoco sé qué es lo que intentaba averiguar. El Rey de Iderland es famoso por su gran habilidad en combate, pero aun más por su extraordinaria habilidad estratégica. Nunca da un paso en falso sin antes pensar en la estrategia que va a usar. Nunca llegué a comprender qué era lo que se le pasaba por la mente. Y me temo que eso es algo que nunca entenderé.

**Souma:**

Tengo unas ganas terribles de contemplar a esa sucia y asquerosa rata colgada en la plaza principal del reino; tengo tantas ganas de ver cómo es odiada por todo el pueblo y ver cómo le lanzan comida podrida; tengo tantas ganas de ver cómo agonizaría por la falta de aire; tengo tantas ganas de ver cómo desaparece de la vida de Himeko…

_- ¡Vaya, vaya, pero si es el patético guarda espaldas que no sabe proteger a su princesa!-_ volví a recordar y me maldije por eso.

- Maldita sea…- desde que hablé con esa indeseable, no pude dejar de pensar en lo ciertas que son esas palabras.

Odio admitirlo pero esa rata tiene razón. Fue ella la que salvó a Himeko, y no yo. No tuve los suficientes reflejos como para actuar. En ese momento solo se me pasó por la mente en cómo esa alimaña había logrado predecir el lanzamiento de la flecha de un arquero, y en cómo le había dado suficiente tiempo como para empujarme y que no llegase a clavarse en mi.- _Ahora que lo pienso, también me salvó a mi, ¿por qué?¿con qué propósito?_- intenté razonar.

- Tal vez… no sea tan mal persona como dicen…- logré decir en un diminuto susurro, casi inaudible siquiera para mis propios oídos. Pero, inmediatamente esa teoría se vio destruida por las terribles, espantosas y asquerosas imágenes que tenía de esa rata con la dulce y débil princesa Himeko. Esas en las que aparecían las dos a una distancia nula de sus cuerpos y de sus labios. Solo de pensarlo me daban escalofríos- Imposible… esa asquerosa solo quiere lo que todos andan buscando.- me auto respondí- Solo busca riquezas, fama, poder, y si le viene a tiro, deshonrar a una bella princesa.- dije mientras apretaba fuertemente mis puños- Es asqueroso tan solo de pensarlo… tan solo de pensar que esa asquerosa y la princesa estén juntas. La sociedad nunca lo aprobaría, ni siquiera lo hace la Iglesia.- miré a la gran luna llena que me brindaba su luz a través de la ventana- Nunca lo aceptarán.

Y reafirmando lo que era más que evidente, proseguí con mi andar hasta mi gran alcoba. Tenía que estar fresco si quería ver perfectamente el dolor y el sufrimiento de esa indeseable nada más al alba.

- Me da igual si Himeko llega a odiarme con todo su ser, nada me haría más feliz que ver como esa rata asquerosa desaparece de mi vista para siempre.- dije a media voz mientras seguía andando.

- Te he advertido muchas veces que no te refieras a mi hija por su nombre, Capitán- al escuchar esa voz paré de inmediato mi andar, solo para comprobar que un enorme escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Rápidamente di media vuelta.

- !Su majestad!- dije arrodillándome- le ruego acepte mis más sinceras disculpas.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que mi hija podría odiarte con todo su ser?- me ignoró completamente- Explícate.

- Yo… verás, su majestad- decidí contarle lo ocurrido- Debido a los diferentes sucesos que he descubierto, todos relacionados con la asquerosa caza recompensas, a la que vos ha hospedado muy amablemente, y todos esos sucesos, en parte, han dañado a la princesa. Me he tenido en la obligación de tomar medidas al respecto. Así que me he tomado la libertad de castigar a nuestra "querida anfitriona" por su descarada osadía- terminé de contarle al Rey mientras me reincorporaba hasta estar de pie.

- Ah…- me lanzó una mirada que helaba hasta el alma más ardiente- ¿Y qué clase de castigo va a inculcarle a nuestra, "anfitriona"?- recalco esa última palabra.

- Pues, el castigo que más le conviene ya se lo he inculcado, su majestad.- le corregí sutilmente- Y el castigo que le he inculcado ha sido, la muerte por la orca.

Y en ese momento el pequeño brillo que había en los negros ojos del Rey, desapareció, pasando a ser la mirada más fría y sombría que jamás había visto. Creí haber metido la pata y que el mismo Rey me iba a castigar, pero no pasó nada. Se quedo inmóvil durante unos segundos y luego habló.

- Así que, ¿la orca…?- preguntó- Vaya… ¿qué pudo hacer esa dama para que la castigues así?- me pregunto en tono neutral- Te recuerdo que fue ella quien salvo a mi hija.- y esa imagen apareció como un rayo en mi mente.

- Su majestad, con todos mis respetos, creo que catalogarla como dama no es lo más adecuado, sobre todo si conociese las orientaciones por las que ella anda.- le dije con tono serio.

- Me da lo mismo- respondió rápido y cortante, y yo solo me asombre- Hiciese lo que hiciese, nada sería tan grave como para condenarla a muerte.- contestó mientras me volvía a lanzar esa fría mirada- Así que lo lamento, pero no puedo aprobar su condena.- sentenció- Y si me disculpa, Capitán. Volveré a mi querida alcoba con mi dulce esposa.- terminó de decir mientras comenzaba su andar en dirección contraria a donde estaba yo.

Yo no me podía creer lo que había escuchado, estaba asombrado, anonadado. Sin la aprobación del Rey no podía hacer la ejecución, el era la máxima autoridad, todo lo tenía que aprobar él.- _Es tan extraño, al Rey nunca le importó que ejecutase a presos, sobretodo si habían hecho daño a su hija, esos literalmente tenían un pie dentro del Hades. No entiendo que le pasaba con esa asquerosa rata. ¿Por qué la estaba protegiendo?_- Pensé para mis adentros, y no pude aguantarlo, así que con valor, di media vuelta y encaré al Rey.

- !Y si le digo que, los distintos sucesos que pasaron con la caza recompensas y la princesa, tienen conceptos amorosos!- dije con voz fuerte, casi gritando, para así llamar la atención del Rey, la cual obtuve de inmediato, ya que paró en seco.

- ¿Qué ha dicho, Capitán…?- preguntó mientras daba media vuelta para lanzarme una mirada mezclada de desafío y sorpresa.

- Lo ha escuchado perfectamente, majestad- dije con una media sonrisa pícara- He visto con mis propios ojos cómo esa indeseable se aprovechaba de los buenos tratos de la princesa, llegando a seducirla para que callera rendida ante ella, y se olvidase de la clase de persona a la que estaba ayudando.- podía notar como el Rey apretaba fuertemente sus puños y su mandíbula- Para que no se percatara de que lo único que busca gente como ella es poder y riquezas. Por eso, debe ser castigada con la más sebera de las formas.

Hubo un silenció incómodo, donde ninguno de los dos pronunció sonido alguno. Solo podía notar como el Rey observaba al vacío, seguramente intentando digerir todo lo que le había contado. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que escuche lo que quería escuchar…

- De acuerdo…- respondió el Rey, y no lo creía- Haz lo que tengas que hacer, te doy mi permiso- ya está, había ganado- Ahora si me disculpa, Capitán.- se despidió y prosiguió su camino.-_ Si… he ganado, al fin voy a ver como esa sucia rata muere asfixiada-_ dije para mis adentros mientras mostraba una sonrisa malévola.

- No puedo esperar al alba…

**Alis:**

- […] Y luego Souma me dijo que iba a condenarla a muerte, que no nunca más volvería a verla, que me mantendría aquí encerrada sabe Dios cuanto tiempo…-decía con los ojos más rojos e hinchados que jamás había visto, ya que, desde que comenzó a contarme los acontecimientos que la habían puesto en esta penuria, había estado llorando continuamente.-

Lo único que podía hacer era consolarla en un cálido abrazo, para que desahogase toda su pena y derramase todas sus lágrimas. Las palabras en ese momento, sobraban.

- ¿Qué es esto que tanto duele en mi corazón?, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de sentirlo?- comenzó a auto preguntarse en voz alta para que yo la escuchase- ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de derramar lágrimas?, ¿qué es lo que tengo?, ¡¿por qué estoy así, Alis?!- esta vez me lo pregunto directamente- Dime… ¿qué me pasa?

Esos ojos desgarrados por la pena, esos ojos rojos por el llanto, esa mirada llena de sufrimiento, ese rostro lleno de dolor, y esas tan acertadas preguntas… Son las misma que me formulé yo, cuando conocí a Shun. Así sabía perfectamente lo que tenía, lo que estaba sintiendo, lo que la ha llevado a sufrir tanto…

Estaba enamorada. Y pensarlo me hacía cuestionar algunas cosas sobre ella. Ahora entiendo porqué no aceptó a ningún pretendiente que el Rey le había propuesto, ahora entiendo que nunca sintiese alguna atracción por ningún hombre, ahora entiendo porqué ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo mucho que la ama mi hermano… -_Pobre, en realidad me da pena_- pensé. Pero bueno, el amor es ciego y a todo le puede. Lo veía muy claro ahora mismo. El amor puede hasta traspasar las barreras del género, si se lo propone. El amor es el único sentimiento que nos hace ser personas, es el único sentimiento que nos puede hacer cambiar, es el único sentimiento que nos hace ver lo posesivos que podemos llegar a ser… Es el único sentimiento que, de quererlo, nos puede arrebatar toda nuestra felicidad. Lo se de primera mano. Por eso no quiero que, a la dulce niña que he cuidado durante años hasta ser una refinada princesa, le rompan el corazón. Así que, me dispuse a hablar con ella para averiguar si mis sospechas eran ciertas. Para ver si realmente estaba enamorada, o solo era una muestra de aprecio a la persona que le había salvado la vida.

- Himeko, respóndeme a lo que te voy a decir…- dije suavemente mientras la alejaba de mi abrazo para que me viera a los ojos- Este dolor que sientes.. ¿estas segura de que es provocado por ella?

Ella me miró asombrada por mi pregunta pero, como un rayo un brillo intenso y un gran rubor, se extendió por todo su rostro. Ahí lo comprendí.

- Esto…-intentó decir mientras apartaba mi mirada- No lo había sentido nunca. Nunca había estado tan dolida y tan apenada. Jamás había tenido tanto trato y confianza con alguien que acababa de conocer. Jamás había sentido que, en verdad, podía ser tan feliz con una persona.- pude notar una pequeñas sonrisa surcar sus labios.

Ahora lo tenía claro. Lo que sentía Himeko era amor, y no un amor entre amigas, sino el tipo de amor que hace que estés llorando todas las noches por esa persona, tal cual como estaba haciendo ella… Tan cual como hacía yo.

- Vaya, parece ser que nuestra joven y dulce princesa ya se ha hecho mayor- dije mientras sonreía y ella me miraba extrañada.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso, Alis?- me preguntó y yo le lancé otra sonrisa.

- Me refiero a que por fin te has enamorado, Himeko- y ella se ruborizo hasta alcanzar un todo escarlata.

- ¿¡Q- QUÉ YO QUÉ?!- gritó nerviosa.

- ¡Venga ya!, no te hagas la tonta.- le dije mientras reía por su reacción- Es más claro que el agua.

- Pero es… es una dama…- dijo en un susurro mientras apartaba la mirada- Eso… no puede ser- pude notar su tristeza.

- Cierto, es por eso que es un amor prohibido- dije mientras levantaba suavemente su rostro para que me observase- Y es por eso por lo que debes luchar, luchar por ese amor, luchar para que ese amor llegué a ella.

- Pero… y si lo que siento, solo lo siento yo y ella no siente lo mismo; y si solo es mi imaginación, que me esta jugando una mal pasada; y si lo que siento es mera gratitud y respeto por quien me ha salvado la vida…

- Escúchame Himeko- dije con tono serio- Con todo lo que me has contado, con todos los sucesos que habéis tenido, con todo el dolor que me has contado tus penas… Estoy más que segura que la amas más que a nada, y sé que ella también te ama.- eso hizo que su sonrojo aumentase- Así que, si no quieres arrepentirte por el resto de tu vida por haber perdido a la única persona que de verdad has amado, te recomiendo que aceptes mi ayuda- terminé de decir recordando lo que no logré hacer antaño.

- ¿Cómo?, ¿cómo me puedes ayudar?- me preguntó impaciente.

- Te ayudaré a que vuelvas a ver la persona que amas- dije mientras la apartaba de mi lado para posicionarme y levantarme de la cama donde permanecimos sentadas- Te ayudaré a salir de esta prisión a la que te han condenado, y te llevaré hasta las oscuras mazmorras para que así te confieses ante tu verdadero amor.

- Himeko me observó estática, anonadada, ilusa. No se creyó lo que le dije hace unos minutos sobre su enamoramiento. No se estaba creyendo lo que hace unos segundos le conté. Y debe ser por eso que unas silenciosa lágrimas surcaron su fino rostro.

- No lloréis, princesa- le dije con una sonrisa mientras le secaba las lágrimas.

- Gra- gracias, Alis…- dijo entre sollozos- Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido. Por no decir la única.

- No me deis las gracias- le dije contenta- Ahora tengo que llevaros hasta las mazmorras sin que os vean los guardias. Y creo haber encontrado la mejor, por no decir la única forma de sacaros de aquí.- dije mientras observaba el carrito que contenía la fría cena, y el cual contenía el tamaño perfecto para llevarla mientras era tapada por un mantel.

- Rápido Himeko, no debemos perder más tiempo- le dije mientras agarraba su brazo para llevarla hasta el único medio que le daría la libertad.

**Chikane:**

_- ¿En serio?, ¿así de triste va acabar mi vida?_- pensé mientras observaba el oscuro charco de sangre que se había formado por la repentina paliza que me había dado el muy desgraciado del capitán.- Ese maldito…- dije apretando mi mandíbula- Acabaré contigo…

_- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Estoy con la soga al cuello, y nunca mejor dicho. ¿Cómo voy a salir de esta?_- pensé mientras miraba a mi alrededor intentando buscar una mínima salida o algo que me pudiese servir para trazar mi escape, pero la escasa luz no ayudaba- Mierda…- dije derrotada- Se acabó, me rindo…- dije cansada- Jamás volveré a verla, jamás volveré a ver su sonrisa, jamás volveré a oler su dulce aroma… Jamás me querrá como la quiero yo.- me sentencié a mi misma.

En todo el tiempo que llevó bajo la oscuridad de esta mazmorra, he logrado entender que, realmente lo que sentía por Himeko era real, era amor, amor verdadero, ese que siempre he buscado muvhas veces con innumerables mujeres sin que ninguna me demostrase nada. Era solo un objeto de diversión, nunca me amaron, y eso yo lo sabía, pero no me importaba. Solo quería sentir la compañía de alguien más. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que fui una completa idiota. Ahora me doy cuenta de que realmente estoy enamorada. Puedo decir con seguridad que estoy enamorada de la princesa de Iderland, la más bella de todas las princesas. No estoy segura de que ella también sienta lo mismo, pero de lo que si estoy segura, es que lucharé. Lucharé por ella, lucharé por su amor, lucharé por su bienestar, lucharé por mantener esa sonrisa…- _¡Dios!, ¿había algo en el mundo más bello que eso?-_ pensé. No me importa que la sociedad no lo permita o que me castiguen por eso. Yo la amo, y eso no va a cambiar. Aun que casi no nos conozcamos… Sé que desde que mi cuerpo actuó por instinto propio cuando la salvé de morir atravesada por una flecha, supe que algo especial tenía con ella.

Y ese algo, es amor.

- Por eso no me rendiré…- dije mientras intentaba incorporarme y aguantaba el punzante dolor- No voy a rendirme… ¡me niego!- grité mientras conseguía poco a poco ponerme de pie- Lucharé por ella, por mi amor. Encontraré una forma de salir y decírselo. Me da igual si piensa que soy una asquerosa, solo quiero que sepa que la amo- y tan rápido como un relámpago la imagen de Himeko odiándome por siempre por confesar mi amor hacía ella y horrorizándose por mi simple presencia, me heló el alma. Y como una pesada roca, caí de nuevo al frío y húmedo suelo.

- No… no puedo hacerlo, no puedo decírselo…- miré asustada al gran charco que era iluminado por la luz de la luna- No podría seguir viviendo sabiendo que me odia…

Así deje que la oscuridad me engullese de nuevo con sus fríos brazos. Derrotada por la incapacidad de no poder hacer nada, y el dolor de una amor prohibido.

Siquiera tenía esperanza alguna de que algo pudiese cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos… hasta que escuché el arrastre de algo remolcándose hasta mi posición. Y eso me sorprendió por que justo cuando el sonido había parado, se escuchó un sonido de llaves incrustarse en la cerradura de la puerta que impedía mi libertad. Así presté toda mi atención a lo que iba a asomarse por la gorda y pesada puerta. Y lo que pude apreciar gracias a la suave luz de la luna, fue tan sorprendente que creía que estaba soñando.

- Hime...ko… - dije en un medio susurro mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas surcaban mi maltratado rostro.

- Chikane…- dijo ella aclarándome de que no se trataba de un espejismo creado por mi imaginación- Chikane…- volvió a decir mientras derramaba continuas lágrimas- ¡CHIKANE!- gritó mientras corría hacía mi para lanzarse sobre mis brazos y comenzase a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Yo al momento me quejé por el intenso dolor de mi espalda, pero al rato ya estaba disfrutando del cálido abrazo.

- Hime…- intenté llamarla pero fui interrumpida por un suave y húmedo contacto. No supe exactamente lo que era hasta que, gracias a un escaso rayo de luz, lo pude ver con claridad.

Himeko, la única princesa de este prospero reino, la princesa más querida por todos, la más deseada por todos los reyes y príncipes de los reinos próximos, la más bella y dulce de todas las damas… La única que realmente me había arrebatado el corazón… Estaba ahora mismo mostrándome el más suave y dulce contacto que jamás pude esperarme de ella. Estaba besándome.

Al principió me cogió por sorpresa, y no sabía muy bien como reaccionar, pero una vez que me deje llevar por esos dulces labios… Lo que se había convertido en un tímido beso, pasaron a ser besos cada vez más y más apasionados y lujuriosos. Y en ese momento odié con toda mi alma tener los brazos inmovilizados por esas malditas esclavas. Pero no me importaba, pues con cada beso ella logró que me perdiera en su amor.

_**continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>*Esclavas: <strong>Viene a seguir siendo una especie de grilletes que se usaban en el siglo XIII, los cuales se sujetaban con cadenas y estas se encadenaban a la pared de dicha celda.

***Iderland:** Reino en el cual surge esta historia. Esta es la forma de escribir el nombre, pero su pronunciación es la de Eiderlan. (a partir de ahora lo pondré así, siento las molestias)

* * *

><p><strong>Hola y muy buenas a todos y a todas que leen mi historia. Se que debería estar yo en la orca por tardar lo que tardé en subir el capítulo, pero hablo en serio cuando digo que realmente no tuve tiempo en vacaciones ya que estuve estudiando todo el verano -_-´Pero por lo menos aprobé!XD También tuve muchos problemas románticos y por eso no pude concentrarme del todo en escribir. Así que si le falta algo de chispa a la historia es por eso... Pero no os preocupeis porque el siguiente capitulo si que va a ser épico, lo prometo XD! <strong>

**Bueno, saludos y besos (realmente siento haber tardado tanto) :(**

**Dején rewiews please!**


	6. Bello y trágico amanecer

**CAPÍTULO 6: Bello y trágico amanecer**

**Castillo de Nidaros, Noruega:**

- Ah… -suspiré- menuda noche… - continué mientras me dirigía a mi alcoba por el amplio pasillo – Parece ser que la Luna está en su cenit, eh? – dije mientras observaba como entraban los puros rayos por los altos ventanales e iluminaban un oscuro pasillo, en el cual no quedaba ya ninguna alma despierta – _Es la última vez que me quedo haciendo el inventario de las armas_ – pensé – _La próxima vez se lo pido al co-teniente_ – continué en mis adentros mientras me paraba delante de mi puerta y giraba el pomo para proceder a entrar.

Una vez dentro no tarde en darme cuenta de que la chimenea estaba encendida y de que las cortinas ya estaban cerradas, lo que me extrañó enormemente. Si bien los criados encendían las chimeneas en todo el castillo, en mi alcoba eso estaba prohibido, ya que a partir de cierta hora estaba prohibida la entrada en ella, y si encontraba a alguno merodeando, sería sancionado sin una semana de paga. Por otra parte, estaba el asunto de las cortinas. Eso es lo más extraño de todo. No entendía por qué estaban cerradas o quién había ordenado hacerlo, pero de todos modos, no dejé que esos sucesos me arruinaran la noche. Así que, después de colgar mi cinturón con mis armas en una percha, y despojarme del chaleco y los brazaletes de cuero, me acerqué a uno de los dos sillones que estaban enfrente de la cálida chimenea, me senté y cerré los ojos, relajando así completamente mi cuerpo y mi mente. Hoy no fue precisamente un día tan duro como algunos que tuve en Gran Bretaña, sin embargo eso no quita que hoy haya trabajado hasta hartarme. En Gran Bretaña todo era mas fácil. – ¡_Ah mi querida Bretaña! como echo de menos tus costas, tus cielos grises y tus ardientes y valerosos soldados_ – suspiré en mi mente – _Valerosos soldados que en un tiempo no muy lejano yo comandé._

De repente, todos mis pensamientos se vieron afectados por un escaso chirrido de bisagras moviéndose, lo que me indicaba que alguien estaba entrando por la puerta, pero yo proseguí con los ojos cerrados, sin mostrar ningún nerviosismo o evidencia de que me había enterado de la estancia de un alma intrusa. Lo único que hice fue prestar extrema atención a los pasos que se escuchaban aproximándose a mi, despacio. Cuando supe que esos pasos se habían parado como a un metro de mi y que no había indicios de mas movimientos, procedí a hablar.

- ¿Acaso no es muy tarde para que alguien como tu merodee en alcobas ajenas? – dije con tono firme y una leve sonrisa en el rostro que demostraba mi alegría al comprobar mi exitosa intención en sorprender al intruso, dando a entender que se trate de un ladrón – Personas como tú, me ponen enferma… - dije con el tono más rudo que pude.

- Vaya… ¿Acaso es así como tratas con lealtad a tus señores? – Oír esa voz hizo que todo mi cuerpo se helara.

- M-Mi reina… - dije al abrir los ojos y comprobar que realmente se trataba de ella, y rápidamente me arrodillé a sus pies – Le ruego acepte mis más sinceras disculpas y olvide mi osado atrevimiento – le rogué mientras sabía perfectamente que me estaba mirando con una atrevida sonrisa. En todo caso, no alce mi mirada del suelo en ningún momento.

- Levántate – dijo en un tono que para mis oídos sonó, ¿como decirlo?... Sonó a lujuria.

- Mi reina… - permanecí a sus pies sin moverme – Yo… - intenté hablar pero fui interrumpida por una mano que elevaba lentamente mi barbilla, hasta ver los profundos rubíes que tenía por ojos y los claros cabellos plateados que destellaban gracias al fuego que iluminaba la oscura habitación. Y de nuevo dijo…

- Levántate – dijo con sus ojos clavados en los míos – Levántate mi más leal siervo, mi valeroso comandante, mi eterno caballero… - prosiguió mientras ya estaba a su altura y mientras depositaba sus finas manos en mi pecho – Levántate para que yo misma… te haga caer… - y dicho esto me empujó al sillón tan rápido que no pude evitarlo.

Caí en el sillón, sin dejar de observar aquellos profundos ojos, esos ojos que me miraban con deseo, con lujuria, con desesperación… No lograba apaciguar mi corazón y mi sorpresa, pero para mayor ímpetu, lo siguiente que vino me sorprendió aun más. Lo que a continuación vi fue, a la mas hermosa de todas las reinas nórdicas despojarse de su largo chal, dejando ver sus suaves hombros y su fino vestido de noche, hecho de la más suave y transparente seda, que dejaba ver su perfecto cuerpo, sus perfectas caderas, sus firmes pechos… Todos los reyes, príncipes y nobles de las tierras nórdicas han intentado conseguirla; conseguir ese cuerpo que solo pudo ser engendrado por dioses del Valhala; conseguir esa dulce y brillante sonrisa que resaltaba como la luz de la luna en los fríos fiordos; conseguir ese poder y esa riqueza, que solo los hombres más avaros, cobardes y egoístas pueden desear. Odio con todo mi ser a ese tipo de hombres, pero se que mi reina también, pues se casó con el único que no se parecía a las definiciones que acabo de hacer; se casó por obligación, se casó por amor… O eso es lo que me dijo y me hizo pensar. Pero después de llevar meses aquí, en esta fría tierra, en este gran castillo, compartiendo el lecho noche tras noche con ella, a tantas horas de la madrugada, sin que nadie más que nosotras lo sepa… Me hizo pensar que tal vez el amor que le tiene a mi rey, a su esposo, no sea del todo, real. Sino más bien una sutil forma de endulzar su matrimonio por conveniencia. Ese es el amor que le tiene al rey, o al menos eso es lo que yo creo, y lo que me hace creer. Pero en noches como esta, ese tipo de pensamientos se esfuman de mi mente, y le doy rienda suelta a mi deseo de la carne.

La vi aproximarse ante mi, posando sus brazos en mis hombros cansados, y levantando sus piernas que de tal manera, quedasen una a cada lado de mis caderas, sentándose así en mi regazo. Yo no hice tal que otra cosa más que estarme quieta, estática, agarrando con mis uñas los apoyabrazos del sillón, aguantando mi lujuria y mi deseo.

- Relájate, mi caballero – susurró en mi oído mientras envolvía sus brazos en mi cuello – No te preocupes, haz lo que solemos hacer… - prosiguió mientras agarraba una de mis manos y la posaba en uno de sus muslos desnudos. Acabo de darme cuenta de que sus ropas de noche son demasiado cortas. El suave contacto de su piel hizo que la mía se erizara, que mi respiración se agitara y que mis latidos se aceleraran. Después de aquel dulce susurro pensé que debía controlarme aun más, ya que sabía de sobra que en cualquier momento iba a estallar mi locura y mi deseo. Y, como si de una adivina se tratase, sus labios dejaron de estar cerca de mi oído para estar ahora rozando los míos, y con ello atrajo de nuevo mi deseo y desesperación.

No se cómo era posible que supiese mis pensamientos así de fácil, no soy que digamos una persona que se la ve venir, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Mi presa nunca va a saber que está siendo acechada. Pero por algún extraño motivo mi adorada reina, sabía lo que pensaba, y lo que sentía, ya que cuando la miraba a los ojos, lo que veía era una mirada llena de deseo y victoria. Victoria por el simple echo de saber que lo que hacía, lo estaba haciendo bien, ya que era consciente de que provocaba el desmoronamiento de mi cuerpo ante su presencia, con una sola mirada suya.

- Mi caballero… - dijo mordiéndome el labio inferior y tirando suavemente de el- Sé que no quieres traicionar a mi rey, que no quieres sufrir el castigo que se te pueda someter, y se que no quieres vivir sumido en tu deshonra…- prosiguió tranquila y pausadamente mientras soltaba mi labio y me envolvía mas fuerte con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello – Pero sé más bien que nadie, incluso que de ti misma, que no quieres defraudarme, que estarías dispuesta a lo que sea para hacerme feliz…-me empezó a desabotonar la camisa sudorosa que llevaba mientras yo solo la veía- Que me amas aunque no lo aceptes y que no estarías dispuesta a dejarme marchar –Me miró con esos profundos ojos que dejaban que me perdiera en una especie de llama eterna y reluciente.

No entendía lo que me decía, no, más bien no entendía mis propios sentimientos. Si aun me quedara el mas mínimo honor como caballero que soy, la hubiese interrumpido y le habría rogado que se marchará, pero ese honor lo había perdido ya, hace mucho tiempo… cuando nos conocimos, cuando por primera vez puse de lado mi honor y lo reemplacé por deseo. Aunque para mi desgracia eso que sentí en aquel momento cuando la vi frente a mi, en ese jardín, bajo la luz de la luna, no era simple atracción o deseo, sino más a mi pesar creo que era, amor. _– ¿Y si realmente lo que siento es amor y no un simple mero respeto ante mi reina? ¿Y si es ese el motivo por el que no me atrevo a contradecir sus órdenes? ¿Acaso es por ese sentimiento que fui capaz de abandonar mi honor y dejarme persuadir por ella, por sus encantos? _– me cuestioné - _¿Y si hoy tampoco me puedo controlar por ese mismo motivo?- _Aunque me cuestione todo eso, y aunque sea cierto, no puedo contradecir a mi reina. Si esto es lo que quiere, así se hará, no importan mis sentimientos.

Al concluir con mi razonamiento, mi cuerpo empezó a tomar el control y poco a poco se fue relajando, depositando por fin la otra mano libre en el muslo continuo, apretando ambos con ligera fuerza, lo que provocó en mi reina un ligero gemido.

- Veo que ya tienes las ideas claras… - dijo mientras depositaba ambas manos dentro de mi ya desabotonada camisa y empezaba a acariciar mi pecho, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en mi rostro – Por favor… - susurró en mi oído – Esta vez no te contengas… – prosiguió mientras rozaba sus labios por toda mi mejilla hasta llegar a rozar los míos, y yo acariciaba suavemente sus muslos, mientras notaba su fresca y agitada respiración en mi boca. Podía notar como ambas estábamos nerviosas mediante nuestras respiraciones y nuestras miradas – Hazme tuya – sentenció con un profundo, suave y alocado beso que hizo que todo dentro de mi se descontrolara. Esa sensación solo lo había vivido con ella.

Mi cuerpo actuó sin que yo o mi reina se lo pidiera. Mis manos empezaron a recorrer sus suaves y delicados muslos hasta llegar a sus nalgas, y una vez noté esa piel rozando mis dedos, no pude evitar agarrarla con fuerza, lo que provocó un gemido ahogado de su dueña, que ahora se centraba en dominar mi lengua.

Cada beso, cada movimiento de su lengua, cada gemido que salía de su boca… Provocaba en mi un sentimiento de necesidad, de entrega, de locura por querer más y por sentirla tan cerca de mi. Mi reina continuaba con sus sensuales caricias en mi pecho que me enloquecían. A continuación me despojó de mi camisa muy sutilmente, como si quisiera comprobar todos los sentimientos que me hace provocar. Para hacerle fácil la tarea me acerqué aun más a su cuerpo, sin dejar de besarla, y ella deslizó mi camisa hasta mis brazos para que yo pasase estos por las mangas y así dejarla a un lado. Yo no me quedé rezagada con ello. Mis manos subieron desde sus nalgas, deslizándose sensualmente por su cadera, levantando con ello su vestido de noche. Poco a poco, sin ningún tipo de prisa. Quería disfrutar de este momento por la eternidad, que nunca llegase a terminarse. Y creo, por cómo mi reina estaba controlando mi lengua con la suya, que ella también quería lo que yo. Proseguí levantado su fino vestido hasta el punto de hacerla elevar sus brazos para despojarla completamente. Con ello, mi reina rodeó con sus brazos mi cuello, aproximando aun más nuestros cuerpos, hasta el grado de que solo nos podría separar un fino hilo de seda. Podía sentir su suave piel en contacto con la mía. Sus candentes senos en contacto con los míos, despertaba en mi un sentimiento de lujuria que nunca había sentido antes por nadie. Y eso, en la parte de mi que desconocía, me encantaba.

Proseguí besándola, solo que esta vez mis besos fueron a parar a su fino cuello, y comencé a chuparlo. A lo que como recompensa obtuve un sensual gemido y un fuerte agarre de mi cabello por su parte. A cuanto más ascendía mi fuerza de succión, más aumentaba su agarre y su abrazo. Mis manos aproximaban fuertemente sus caderas con las mías. Sus respiración vibraba en mi oído. Era jadeante. Una respiración entre gemidos apenas audibles, la más sensual de las respiraciones. Mis manos volvieron a bajar de nuevo a sus nalgas, las volvieron a apretar fuertemente, mi reina volvió a gemir, y una de ellas se adentró sutilmente a su íntima humedad, parándose a medio camino. Con ello, llegó la sorpresa a mi reina.

- ¿Por qué os detenéis, mi noble caballero?- me pregunto a modo de susurro - ¿Acaso no queréis complacer a vuestra reina?- continuó.

- No, ese no es el caso… - en realidad, quería saber otra cosa de más importancia - … es solo que…

- ¿Qué…? – pregunto mirándome a los ojos. ¡Maldita sea! No podía combatir contra esos ojos. Siempre acabo sucumbiendo a ellos.

- Es solo que… - intenté proseguir pero las malditas palabras no querían abandonar mi boca -… es solo que… yo…

Las manos de mi reina dejaron mi cuello y se posaron en mis hombros. Una de ellas acarició cariñosamente mi mejilla.

- No tengas temor mi valiente caballero – dijo con toda la sinceridad que transmitían sus palabras – Adelante, dime – y terminó haciendo lo que yo más temía. Rodeó la atmósfera con su cálida sonrisa, lo que me desmoronó por completo.

Con todo, esta hermosa noche que queda en el recuerdo de otras iguales, fría pero a la vez cálida, con su brillante luna llena en lo alto, y a la compañía de mi amada reina… Con todo aquello que me rodeaba, esta cálida atmósfera que me envolvía, el cuerpo desnudo de mi reina, sentado encima del mío, y con su hermosa sonrisa … Con todo ello, no tendría razón para interrumpir esta hermosa velada. Sin embargo, tenía que preguntárselo. Necesitaba saberlo… ahora.

- Mi reina… yo… -Intenté decir

- ¿Si, mi caballero?- Volvió a sonreír. Su mano seguía en mi mejilla.

- Yo… - susurré.

Mi mano tomó cartas en el asunto y se adentró sin previo aviso en la intimidad de mi reina, generando que un fuerte gemido saliese de sus cuerdas vocales y su cuerpo se arquease, echando hacía atrás su cabeza. No puede apreciar su bello rostro, ni el sentimiento que se manifestaba con un color escarlata. Sus manos me apretaban fuertemente los hombros.

- Mi reina, yo soy tu siervo… tu fiel caballero - le dije en tono serio – nunca te he fallado, siempre te he servido bien… - mis dedos continuaban dentro de su intimidad, moviéndose lentamente dentro de ella – Por eso yo, le pido humildemente, que por favor… - ella me miró a los ojos con una respiración agitada – Por favor me diga, si usted… - mis dedos intensificaron la profundidad y su velocidad - … siente alguna atracción… - ella rodeó mi espalda con sus brazos. Fuertemente, entre gemido y gemido. Continuó mirándome - … por mi. – y con ello mis dedos no pararon de moverse más rápido y más fuertemente que antes.

Un extravagante gemido es lo que obtuve como recompensa, eso y… unas largas uñas que se clavaban en mi espalda como afiladas cuchillas. Contuve el dolor con un leve quejido. Con el movimiento de mis dedos, su cuerpo se contoneaba con el mío, y sus pechos se movían junto a los míos. Rozándose entre si, y saltando juntos. Mi reina gemía más continuamente. Tenía la cabeza escondida en mi cuello. Podía notar su aliento cálido.

- Respóndame, por favor – supliqué en su oído.

- Yo, ¡ah!... yo… ¡ah! ¡Ah!... – intentaba responderme, pero su respiración era demasiado agitada.

- Por favor, mi reina…- volví a suplicar. Mis dedos continuaban su labor.

- ¡Ah, ah!... yo... ¡Ah!.. te… te ¡Ah! – seguía gimiendo.

Quería escuchar su respuesta con ansias, mi reina estaba a punto de terminar, y quería saberlo antes. Pero, por extraño que parezca, pude escuchar unas pisadas aproximándose a mi alcoba, la misma que ahora estábamos ocupando.

Así que, rápidamente dejé mi labor y levante a mi reina de mi regazo y de mi sillón. La alcé con mis brazos y la deposité entre mis sábanas, a lo que ella me miró sorprendida pero con un brillo en los ojos de emoción. Yo le susurré en el oído – No se mueva, por favor – Y la arropé con mis mantas. Me acerque rápida pero silenciosamente a mi espada y me aproxime a la puerta. Tenía que ser precavida, a estas horas de la noche dudo enormemente que se trate de una visita. Al menos, no una que sea amigable.

Esperé y esperé. La agitación de mi corazón volvió a la normalidad. Necesitaba tener el pulso firme. Los pasos al otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban aproximarse cada vez más. Una gota de sudor rozaba mi sien. Mi reina me veía sentada, tapando su busto con las mantas. Su mirada reflejaba preocupación. Yo asentí en modo de tranquilidad. Los pasos se detuvieron justo en mi puerta. Apreté con fuerza el mango de la espada. Y sonó el sonido de nudillos contra la madera, lo que me indicaba que alguien llamaba a mi puerta, y no era un intruso.

- ¿Quién va? – pregunté - ¿Qué ser me molesta a estas horas? – mi voz sonaba enfadada.

- Soy yo, mi Comandante – escuché esa voz que me sonaba familiar – Su Lugarteniente, Reiner – terminó de decir - ¿Podría hablar con usted de algo? – escuché como giraba el pomo de la puerta.

- ¡Espera!- grité

- ¡A sus órdenes! – noté por su voz que le asusté.

- Un momento… - dije mientras dejaba la espada reclinada en la pared y corría a coger la camisa que estaba a los pies del sillón. Me la puse sin abotonar. Aun así cumplía bien su labor de tapar bien mi cuerpo. Avisé a mi reina por señas de que se metiese entre las sabanas, y esta obedeció. Abrí la puerta.

- Reiner, que sorpresa a estas horas- dije con una medía sonrisa.

Frente a mi había un monumento de hombre. Alto, rubio de ojos azules, con las fracciones de un Dios. Realmente parecía un titán.

- Siento molestarle a estas hora mi Comandante pero tenía una duda que… - vi como sus ojos se transportaban al interior de mi alcoba y divisaba a lo lejos una silueta entre sábanas de un cuerpo que el desconocía pero yo conocía muy bien. Carraspeé la garganta para llamar su atención.

- Lo siento mi Comandante, pero no pude evitar…- volvió a ver- ¿Oiga es una prost…?

- Yo diría más bien señorita de compañía – le interrumpí – Ya sabe, una noche de frío… para entrar en calor – le sonreí y le guiñé un ojo.

- Ah.. claro jajajaja- se rió nerviosamente.

- Bueno ¿qué era lo que quería preguntarme?- le dije impaciente.

- No pasa nada, creo que puede esperar – dijo y se puso firme – Disculpe las molestias, que tenga buena noche mi Comandante – Se inclinó y se fue por el frío pasillo. Yo cerré la puerta y suspiré. De repente noté unas manos abrazando mi abdomen, y una barbilla encima de mi hombro.

- Así que, señorita de compañía ¿eh? – susurró- ¿Eso es lo qué soy para vos? – preguntó.

- No, y lo sabéis perfectamente – respondí firmemente.

- Ya lo sé – susurró más cerca de mi oído. Me abrazó más fuerte.

- Mi reina, cogerá frío – le dije mientras me zafaba de su abrazo e iba a por una manta – Tenga- la envolví con la manta. Me sonrió

- Gracias, mi caballero – dijo acercándose a mi – Tendremos que dejar esto aquí, no sería bueno llamar tanto la atención después de esta interrupción- dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con su fina mano. En realidad no quería que esto terminase.

- Como usted deseé, mi reina – me incliné levemente.

- Mírame – dijo a mi sorpresa. La miré. Y ella sonrió de nuevo – Contestando a tu anterior pregunta…

Me tiró de la camisa hacía ella y me beso abruptamente, con toda la pasión que podía expresar. Yo estaba atónita. Mordió mi labio inferior y lo estiró lenta y sensualmente, lo que hizo que mis piernas temblasen. Volvió a mirarme pegando nuestras frentes.

- Eres mi fiel caballero … -dijo a mi tristeza- … pero mi más amado amante- sentenció. La miré con incredulidad. Y ella sonrió. – No lo olvides nunca, Saber – pronunció mi nombre – Nos vemos mi caballero – y dio media vuelta y se alejó por la puerta por donde vino. Aquella que la había traído hasta mi tantas noches, aquella que se la volvía a llevar…

- Irisviel… - pronuncié el nombre de mi amada reina en un susurro, mientras tocaba la comisura de mis labios con mis dedos.

Y esperé a que la noche me engullese en su frío abrazo.

* * *

><p><strong>Palacio de Iderland, Alemania<strong>**:**

**Chikane**:

Creo que eso cálido que sentía recorriendo por mis brazos, no era el impulso de los escalofríos, sino la sangre que emanaba de mis muñecas por culpa de las esclavas. Realmente estaba tirando con fuerza de ellas. Pero no me importaba, porque lo único que anhelaba con gran fuerza era el desesperado contacto de su cuerpo, sus caricias, sus labios… - _¡Dios! ¿cómo era posible que sus labios supiesen a fresa? –_ cuestioné en mi mente. Pero era del todo verdad. Sus labios eran suaves como la seda, y dulce como la misma fruta. Realmente no me podía resistir a ellos, ni a ella. Mi cuerpo intentaba estar lo más cerca posible de ella. Mi princesa me envolvía con sus finos brazos mi cuerpo, envolviendo sus dedos en mi alborotado cabello. Por mi parte si no podía abrazarla, tendría que demostrar mi pasión de alguna forma. Así que me separé lentamente de sus labios para que ambas pudiésemos recuperar el aliento.

- Chikane… - dijo en un inaudible susurro que pude oír.

- Himeko…- susurré. Me miró a los ojos y pude descifrarlos aun con la escasa luz. En ellos vi el fuego de la pasión y el frío viento del miedo, de la duda.

Volví a besarla, ella volvió a apretarme en el abrazo. y esta vez me encargué de que recibiese toda mi pasión y amor por ella. Nuestros labios estaban unidos y yo asomé la punta de mi lengua para que me permitiese el paso, ella dudó en un primer momento, pero luego abrió tímidamente su boca, abriéndome paso con mi lengua. Sentí como me agarraba de los cabellos con más fuerza. Nuestras lenguas danzaban sincronizadas, como si de siempre se conocieran. Nos separábamos y nos volvíamos a juntar, haciendo un sensual ruido en el proceso. Unas ligeras líneas de saliva rondaban la comisura de nuestros labios y de nuestras barbillas. Nos estábamos perdiendo en nuestro amor, y por mi parte continuaba tirando con fuerza de las esclavas. Tenía el pequeño arrebato de que, si lograba aumentar la fuerza, podría soltarme. Pero eso era solo una irrealidad.

- Chikane… - volvió a susurrar en la comisura de mis labios- …Chikane… - sus rodillas se cruzaban con las mías, muy cerca de mi intimidad -… Chikane… - sus brazos se deslizaron por mi voluptuoso pecho, lo que hizo que manifestase un pequeño gemido. Continuó su recorrido hasta rodearme por las espalda -… Chikane.- apretó con fuerza y volvió a besarme.

En toda esta alegre y pasional atmosfera, no pude percatarme del punzante dolor que desde hacía horas sentía. La herida de mi hombro seguía abierta, y el dolor que sentí con el fuerte abrazo, se manifestó en forma de grito.

-¡Ah! – grité intentando contenerme pero resulto ser un grito perfectamente audible. Rápidamente Himeko se separó de mi y me vio con ojos de preocupación. Yo intentaba aguantar el dolor, pero mi cara me delataba.

-Chikane – dijo con tono suave, un tanto asustada - ¿qué…? ¿qué te pasa? – se podía notar por el timbre de voz que estaba nerviosa. Yo solo sonreí nerviosamente.

- No es nada, es solo que… -intenté decir.

- ¿Es solo qué…? – repitió aun con esa mirada de preocupación. Realmente parecía un ángel.

- Es solo que creo que la herida que tenía en el hombro… - la miré a los ojos con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro- … esta abierta.

No sabía que el ser humano pudiese cambiar tan rápidamente sus sentimientos a otros, pero siempre me sorprenderá la vida con cosas como esta. De un momento a otro, tenía a Himeko asustada, sorprendida y llorando amargamente ante mis ojos. Yo la miré incrédula, quise decirle que ella no tenía culpa ninguna, pero las palabras no abandonaban mi boca. Agachó la cabeza y apoyó sus manos en su rostro.

- Lo siento… - susurró con la voz quebrada por el llanto- … lo siento mucho, Chikane…. – estaba llorando a mares – Es mi culpa… todo es mi culpa… - continuaba llorando- … por mi culpa estas así, Chikane.

- Eso no es verdad Himek...

- ¡Si, si que lo es! – fui interrumpida abruptamente, lo que me sorprendió – Por mi culpa estás en este estado, ¡es por mi maldita culpa que ahora estés aquí!- gritó.

Hubo un silencio. No se escuchaba nada, ni siquiera su llanto, solo el seseo de almas en penumbra pidiendo ayuda desde las otras celdas.

- Himeko - le dije con tono serio para que me mirase, ya que no podía levantar su barbilla. No me prestó atención – Himeko, mírame – volví a decir a lo que esta finalmente obedeció – Esto no culpa tuya, y lo sabes – me miró con ojos vidriosos – No es tu culpa que hubiese una disputa en el mercado- le dije recordándole aquel día- no es tu culpa que yo misma te protegiera de aquella flecha, no es tu culpa que me dieran una paliza, y por supuesto no es tu culpa que mañana sea juzgada. – le dije lo más cariñosamente posible que me fue posible.

- Pero mírate Chikane – dijo posando sus manos en mis mejillas, recorriendo con sus dedos cada poro de mi piel- Tus pómulos morados, tu ceja rasguñada… tus labios hinchados y ensangrentados… - dijo posando su pulgar en ellos y rozándolo suavemente – Y por no hablar de las contusiones que tendrás ocultas bajo la manta, la cual no me deja ver.

– _¿Será que no puede ver mis contusiones debido a la manta?, ¿o será que así no puede ver mi cuerpo desnudo?_ – pensé maliciosamente.

- Desearía que aquel día no me hubiese atrevido a desobedecer a mi padre y me hubiese quedado en palacio – dijo bajando la mirada y sus brazos- Así nada de esto hubiera pasado- volvió a llorar. Yo la miré seriamente.

- ¿Acaso dices que te arrepientes de haberme conocido? – ella levantó la mirada, viéndome con incredulidad.

- ¡N-No me refiero a eso! – contestó nerviosa.

- Yo no me arrepiento de hacer lo que hice, porque gracias a eso pude conocerte… mi princesa –le regalé una sonrisa entre tanta penuria.

- Chikane… - dijo resbalándosele una lágrima solitaria.

- Conocí a un pequeño y delicado ángel, a una valiente princesa dispuesta a proteger a su pueblo, a la más bella flor de entre todas ellas… - me miró sonrojada – Conocí… a la mujer que logró robarme mis suspiros, mis palabras, mis pensamiento, mi alma… y mi corazón- vi como comenzaba a escapárseles lágrimas por esos hermosos ojos amatista.

- Chi-Chikane… - su voz era entrecortada.

- Himeko- me acerqué a ella lo máximo que me dejaban las esclavas, y le dije suavemente – Yo te…

- ¡Princesa!, ¡princesa! – fui interrumpida por una voz femenina procedente del pasillo que llevaba a mi celda, lo curioso era que me sonaba pero no recordaba de qué- ¡debemos irnos ahora, el alguacil está a nada de llegar!

- Deberías irte, no quiero que tu también seas castigada- de dije alejándome- ¡vamos, deprisa, antes de que llegue!- añadí fuerza a mi voz para que reaccionase, y así lo hizo. Se levantó.

- Juro por el reino de Iderland, que haré todo y más de lo que esté en mi mano para cambiar esta injusticia – dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

- No te tomes tantas molestias para alguien como yo – dije a lo que ella me miró sorprendida – Tengo las manos manchadas de sangre, no soy del todo inocente.

- Me tiene sin cuidado- vi como se agachaba y me cogía el rostro con sus manos acercándolo al suyo- Seas el tipo de persona que seas, no voy a dejar que esto pase- eso me sorprendió- La gente cambia, lo he comprobado por mi misma.- susurró.

- ¿A que te refieres?- le pregunté.

- A esto.

Y con esto me arrastró hacía sus suaves y apasionados labios con sabor a fresas. Mi estómago se volcó en un agitado revoloteo y mi corazón quería salírseme del pecho. Era increíble lo que me hacía sentir esta chica. Maldecía a la vida por tener que arrebatármela mañana. Desearía que este momento fuera eterno, que pudiésemos vivir juntas toda la vida, igual que en los cuentos de hadas. Pero siempre hay un antagonista en toda historia de amor.

- Espérame... –susurró entre mis labios-… espérame…. –noté como su voz se había vuelto a quebrar.

Y cuando quise darme cuenta, ya se había ido de mi lado, cerrando la puerta consigo.

**Alis: **

- ¡Vamos princesa, rápido! – grité por lo bajo mientras levantaba la manta que tapaba el carrito y le hacía señas para que apresurase su ritmo.

- Ya voy, Alis – dijo corriendo hasta donde me encontraba.

- ¡Vamos, vamos! – le insistía nerviosa. Estaba preocupada. Si nos encuentran aquí nos harían muchas preguntas a las que estoy segura tendría que responder yo, ya que sé que, aunque la princesa no contestaría a ninguna, a mi me torturarían hasta obtener la verdad.

- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! – escuchamos a lo lejos del pasillo. Nuestras vistas se posaron en el fondo del pasillo donde se podía divisar una tenue luz de antorcha.

- Oh, no… - escuché decir a la princesa asustada.

- El alguacil…- dije atónita, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba – ¡Rápido princesa!

- ¡Ya-ya voy! –dijo nerviosa, mientras se metía dentro del carrito. Yo bajé la manta.

- No haga ruido, princesa – susurré mientras conducía el carrito por el pasillo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía al alguacil delante mía. Me miró sorprendido.

- Señorita Alis… ¿qué está haciendo usted aquí?

Ante mi había un hombre de unos 50 años, pelo ya encanecido, de una altura un poco más alta que la mía, con una barba de unos 15 días y con unas cuantas arrugas asomándose por la frente. Su mirada bajo para ver el carrito, lo que me dio una brillante idea.

- Oh nada, solo que el cocinero está ebrio de nuevo y no puede repartir la comida a los presos, por lo que me toca hacer el trabajo a mi- le dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿Otra vez?, ah…- dijo resignado- ¿Cuantas van ya esta semana?, ¿5? Ya he perdido la cuenta… - ajustó su cinturón.

- Bueno, yo tendría que irme ya- dije continuando mi paso- ¡Ah por cierto!, me olvidaba de darle esto- recordé dándole un plato todavía caliente de estofado. Él lo miró con alegría.

- ¡Oh, muchas gracias¡- dijo con la sonrisa que siempre mostraba cuando veía una deliciosa comida. La tomó sin dudar.

- No se dan- le devolví la sonrisa- Bueno que tenga una buena noche – le dije mientras me alejaba.

- Usted también señorita – dijo despidiéndose.

- Uff… menos mal- suspiré mientras subía por la rampa hasta abandonar las mazmorras.

Llegué a la planta baja del palacio, pasé por el enorme recibidor, y abrí la puerta que llevaba hasta el patio interior. Había unos cuantos guardias pero no llamé la atención porque siempre pasaba por el mismo camino. Ellos me saludaron y yo a ellos y me abrieron la puerta que llevaba hasta la cocina. Entré y dejé el carrito.

- Princesa estamos solas, salga- le avisé y obedeció.

- P-pero Alis… ¿cómo voy a llegar a mi alcoba?- me preguntó preocupada. Yo le sonreí.

- Amiga mía- dije mientras le cogía la mano entre las mías- ¿te acuerdas de cuando éramos pequeñas, e iba a tu habitación en secreto para que jugásemos?- me miró dubitativa, estuvo pensando un rato y me miró.

- Aquel pasadizo… - recordó incrédula.

- Exactamente.

Y la llevé hasta el pasadizo, aun sin soltar su mano, metí la mano entre la leña amontonada de la pared, y presioné la roca que sobresalía. Sonó un mecanismo a través de la pared y se abrió la pared continua.

- Vamos- dije mientras cogía un candelabro encendido.

La arrastré conmigo por todo el pasadizo. Las paredes eran pequeñas, parecía como si de un momento a otro nos fueran a devorar; estaba demasiado oscuro, ya que no había ventanas; y del techo colgaban telarañas vacías. Quién sabe dónde estarán sus dueñas. Llegamos a unas escaleras estrechas solo podíamos pasar una a una mientras subíamos. Llegamos a la primera planta, donde estaban las alcobas. Ambas no dijimos nada en todo el trayecto. Sentía una curiosidad tremenda por preguntar a Himeko qué tal le había ido, pero cada vez que me giraba y le veía el rostro, triste y apagado, mis ganas de saber se esfumaban como un suspiro.

Continué mi camino hasta que vi una franja dorada en la pared, la cual había hecho yo cuando era pequeña. Esa franja me decía que al otro lado de la pared se encontraba la alcoba de Himeko, por lo que detuve mi andar y me puse a buscar el accionador del mecanismo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Alis? – preguntó Himeko a mi espalda.

- Estoy buscando… - alcé el candelabro y palpé las paredes con la mano libre. Seguía estando demasiado oscuro- … el… maldito… - Mi dedo se depositó en un orificio y se escuchó un chasquido de metal – ¡Ya esta!- la pared empezó a moverse sola.

- Así que si que llevaba a mi alcoba… -dijo incrédula mientras observaba el interior de la sala.

- ¡Pues claro! – dije un poco mosqueada por su falta de fe en mi- Vamos princesa no hay tiempo, entre – le dije mientras la empujaba hasta dentro – Y no haga mucho ruido, ¿no querrá que los guardias alerten de esto?- me miró asustada y asintió - Recuerde que ya es muy tarde y ya debería estar dormida. Bueno me marcho, que tenga una buena noche princesa – me incliné levemente mientras le daba al accionador para cerrar la pared.

- Alis – paré mi acción y asomé la cabeza para mirarla – Gracias… por todo – me dijo con la voz apagada y con la mirada llena de agradecimiento. Yo sonreí.

- No se dan , Himeko – y pulsé el accionador.

La pared me engulló y seguí mis pasos, con el candelabro, cuyas velas ya estaban en las últimas. Maldije por lo bajo por no haber cogido uno con velas nuevas. Sabía que la luz se iba apagar antes de que llegara a las estrechas escaleras, así que busqué otro accionador en la pared. Según mis cálculos debería estar por el gran pasillo, en el tramo en el que no hay ninguna alcoba, y por lo tanto, ningún guardia. Moví el candelabro de un lado a otro para ver más rápido y encontré un agujero del tamaño de un dedo, presioné el botón de dentro y el mecanismo se activó. La puerta se echo hacia atrás y después se corrió hacia un lado. Asomé la cabeza y miré un extremo y otro del pasillo. No había nadie. Volví a accionar el botón de nuevo, y antes de que se cerrara la pared, salí de allí. La pared se cerró y anduve por el gran pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras.

- Vaya noche más movidita llevo… - suspiré.

- ¿En serio? – escuché decir al fondo del pasillo. Estuve a un tiro de piedra de bajar las escaleras, pero me detuve por la escalofriante voz. Giré mi vista y divisé a lo lejos una sombra. Tragué saliva.

- ¿Q-Quién va? – dije asustada mientras levantaba el candelabro. Aunque la luz de la luna llena me proporcionaba una visión razonable, lo cierto era que no llegaba a iluminar el rostro del sujeto. Por lo que solo podía ver una sombra oscura acercándose a mi. - ¡No se acerque, se lo advierto!- sujeté firme el candelabro con las dos manos y me preparé. Ya lo tenía a dos metros.

- ¿Acaso vas a hacerle daño a tu propio hermano? – dijo dando un paso, y con él la luz lunar se depositó en su rostro.

- ¿Souma…? – dije incrédula y enojada- ¡¿Se puede saber que te pasa?! ¡Casi me muero del susto, idiota! – le grité. Dejé de sujetar el candelabro con ambas manos.

- Tranquila, tranquila… - me dijo sonriente- No creí que fueras a reaccionar así.

- ¡Ah!- me quejé – Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿entendido? – dije levantando una ceja – O sino te tragaras el maldito candelabro – le amenacé.

- Vale, vale – seguía con esa sonrisa. Era como si nada de lo ocurrido ayer le afectara.

- Por cierto, Souma – prestó atención- ¿Cómo es que aun sigues despierto?

- Podría hacerte la misma pregunta- me respondió. Ahí me había pillado.

- La verdad es que intentaba visitar a la princesa, para ver si necesitaba hablar. La vi muy decaída hoy, ¡pero esas montañas que pusiste en su puerta no me dejan entrar! – me quejé falsamente. En realidad ya me habían dejado entrar, pero el no lo sabía. - ¿Por qué tanta seguridad? – y su sonrisa desapareció instantáneamente.

- No es de tu incumbencia – dijo sin un ápice de aprecio en sus palabras. Me sorprendió. – Ahora si me disculpas me voy a mi alcoba – Iba a bajar por las escaleras, pero lo paré.

- ¡Souma! – grité y se detuvo. Lo tenía de espaldas hacía mi - ¿Por qué?- pregunté triste - ¿Por qué todo esto? El arrestó, la paliza, la ejecución, pelearte con Himeko… - suspiré- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacerle daño a Himeko? Se que la amas, así que… ¿por qué? – sentencié.

En toda la conversación no me miró en ningún momento. Solo noté como apretaba los puños. Yo iba a acercarme a él. Estaba preocupada, pero en el momento en el que iba a posar mi mano en su hombro, continuó bajando, aún sin mirarme.

- Como dije antes, no es de tu incumbencia – se le escuchó decir a lo lejos, son una voz sin vida. Yo me quedé asombrada por su actitud. Siempre me trataba muy bien, y a Himeko aparte de amarla, la idolatraba, la protegía… Pero ahora, no me contaba nada, ni siquiera me miró cuando le hablé, y discute con Himeko sobre la actitud de esta.

- Souma…

**Rey:**

- ¿Qué hago?, ¿qué puedo hacer? – dije con la mano apoyada en el frío cristal de la ventana. Me había pasado la noche despierto, sin conciliar el sueño

- Pensé que nunca volvería a verla, que Shun haría bien su trabajo, pero ya veo que no – observé el patio interior, las pequeñas antorchas que se veían a lo lejos, la luna eterna en el cielo. Me di la vuelta y me senté en la silla del gran escritorio de roble. Observé a lo lejos el chispeo y el crujir de la ardiente madera, que iluminaba toda la sala. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza.

- No se que pasará, no se si salvarla o dejarla morir- me auto dije en un susurro- Aun que si muere, todo mi trabajo no habrá valido nada… - elevé la cabeza, posé mis manos en el escritorio- De todas formas, ¿acaso es cierto lo que dijo el capitán? ¿mi hija…? ¡Ah! no, imposible – estaba seguro de ello- Ella no es así.

Mis ojos se posaron en algo que llamó mi atención, lo cogí y lo acerqué a mi.

- ¿Una carta?- me pregunté extrañado.

Normalmente las cartas, los tratados y las leyes los lleva mi valido*. Él es el encargado de enseñármelos y traérmelos para que yo los lea y los firme. Raramente se olvida de enseñarme una carta.

- Lleva el sello real de Noruega- dije al ver la marca de la cera que cerraba la carta. Rompí el sello y empecé a leer su contenido.

Después de unos minutos, la volví a doblar y la metí en el sobre. Me llevé las manos a la nuca y entrelacé los dedos mirando al techo.

- Bueno parece que la familia de mi amada nos va a hacer una visita.

Me levanté de la silla y miré el horizonte. Detrás de aquellas montañas se podía ver un color anaranjado junto con unos cuantos rayos de sol, lo que indicaba el hermoso amanecer.- _Cuanto tiempo llevo pensando_- pensé en mis adentros. Bajé la mirada y mis ojos se posaron en el capitán que andaba raudo y firme por el patio interior, dirigiéndose a unos guardias que vigilaban la puerta que llevaba al enorme recibidor. Los guardias lo saludaron y le abrieron la puerta.

- Parece que ya es la hora

**Chikane: **

- ¡Vamos, ábrala ya! – escuché gritar al otro lado de la gorda puerta de roble. Mis ojos estuvieron abiertos toda la noche, mirando aquel charco de agua y sangre, pensando en lo miserable que es la vida

- ¡No he visto persona tan incompetente en la vida!- volvió a decir esa voz que conocía.

- Lo siento, señor- escuché como se disculpaba el alguacil - pero no encuentro las llaves – terminó diciendo.

- ¡¿Cómo que no las encuentras?!- se notaba enfadado - ¡PERO SI ERES LA UNICA PERSONA QUE TIENE ACCESO A ELLAS! ¡nadie puede ver a los presos sin que tu abras las celdas! – sus gritos eran fuertes, aun que estuviera al otro lado, parecía como si estuviera delante mía.

- Lo sé, señor. Pero realmente no sé donde están- dijo y un recuerdo se vino a mi mente.

La visita inesperada de mi pequeño ángel, esa visita que hizo que mi corazón pegará un vuelco, que mi mente se paralizase, y que mis extremidades flaquearán. Ese bello y angelical rostro; ese cuerpo proporcionado y perfecto; y esos labios carnosos y dulces. Toda ella en sí era perfecta, como un ángel o aún más, como una diosa… No me podía creer que ella viniera a mi para contarme lo que sentía, y para besarme. Pensé que todo era producto de mi mente, que solo quería jugarme una mala pasada. Pero gracias a los escalofríos y a las mariposas que revolotearon mi estomago, pude comprobar que aquello era cierto. Y por eso maldigo con ganas este día.

- Tenga paciencia, mi señor. Seguro que las encuentro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- le dijo el alguacil.

- ¡YO NO TENGO PACIENCIA! – gritó aquel desgraciado.

Y de un momento a otro, un fuerte estruendo retumbó en las pareces de la celda y de todo el palacio. Había cerrado los ojos por puro reflejo y lentamente los abrí. Ante mi había una ancha puerta derivada en el suelo, y una columna de polvo se elevó. Una silueta se posó encima de la puerta derivada, mis ojos se posaron en ella y el polvo se disipó.

- Se acabó tu paraíso – le escuché decir con una sonrisa- Tu te vienes conmigo.

Dicho esto, chasqueó los dedos y unos macizos guardias se encargaron de soltar las esclavas que me sujetaban a la pared por las muñecas. A cambio de esto me pusieron una apretadas y cortas esposas a la espalda. Yo no puse resistencia. Ya nada me dolía. Hacía horas que no sentía las manos, las rodillas y la espalda. Tenía todo contusionado y mi cuerpo desarrolló un sistema de invernación a base de dormir las partes de mi cuerpo contusionadas. Me llevaron a rastras por toda la mazmorra. El miserable capitán iba al frente, rápido, impaciente. Quería terminar rápido con esto, y yo también. Cuanto antes terminara, mejor.

Me llevaron por una vía que llegaba hasta lo que parecía ser unos establos, y de allí me llevaron a la gran entrada del palacio, que tenía la puerta bajada. El capitán hizo un gesto y un seguimiento de guardias reales nos acompañó a pie. Pasamos el puente y todo el camino de gravilla que había hasta el la entrada del pueblo. Mis oídos solo escuchaban el rítmico sonido de los pasos de la guardia. En el pueblo, todo el mundo me observaba. Unos asombrados y otros extrañados. Sabían que iba a ver una ejecución hoy, pero les extrañaba que una mujer fuese colgada, ya que normalmente a las mujeres se les impone la muerte por la hoguera, ya que siempre son juzgadas como brujas. Los que me miraban asombrados eran los que había estado en el mercado aquel día, y vieron como ayudé a ese mercader a recuperar su pertenencia. Les extrañaba que por una buena acción había sido juzgada a muerte.

Cuando llegamos a la plaza donde iba a ser juzgada, había una pequeña multitud de personas alrededor del foso donde me iban a ejecutar. Podía ver la perfecta soga llamándome, y al corpulento verdugo que lo acompañaba. Su atuendo y su capucha negra, daba más miedo que el propio verdugo.

- Llegó tu hora – escuche susurrar al capitán delante de mi.

Me elevaron subiendo por las escaleras y me acercaron a la muerte en sí. El capitán se quedó a un costado de mi, viéndome con una sonrisa. Mientras el pregonero decía a la muchedumbre los delitos de los que se me acusa. Raramente había visto a una muchedumbre de ejecución tan tranquila. Normalmente a estas alturas ya deberían estar lanzándome verdura podrida. Pero, extraño por lo que parezca, no lo estaban haciendo, es más, no estaban haciendo nada. Me colocaron la soga al cuello y se escuchó un redoble de tambor. Cuando aquel redoble terminase, el verdugo tiraría de la palanca y aquel despreciable a mi lado, ganaría. A lo lejos algo llamó mi atención. Una columna de polvo se elevaba por el camino a palacio llegando hasta el anaranjado cielo, y de allí salió una silueta femenina montada en un corcel blanco, dirigiéndose al galope hasta aquí. Ajusté mi vista y pude ver que se trataba de una agitada princesa gritando algo como -¡Detente Souma! ¡Detente! – Pero antes de que llegara hasta aquí unos cuatro guardias se pusieron en su camino y el caballo tuvo que parar aún sin el consentimiento de la princesa.

- Himeko… - susurré.

Y en ese instante del susurro no me enteré de que el redoble de tambor había parado y de que mi cuerpo estaba sostenido en el aire gracias a una cuerda que me asfixiaba. Mi cuerpo se tambaleaba en el aire . Intenté zafarme pero no lo conseguí. Quise gritar pero no pude. Pronto no tendría aire que respirar. Mis ojos, anteriormente cerrados, se posaron en lo que desde hace horas no dejo de pensar. La vi intentando zafarse de dos guardias, gritando cosas inentendibles para mis oídos, que solo escuchaban las pulsaciones de mi corazón. Cuando quise darme cuenta mis ojos fueron consumidos por una sombra negra, y mi cuerpo por la muerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Valido*: antiguos secretarios reales, que servían a los reyes en las Cortes y en los palacios, al rededor del siglo XIV.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA Y BUENAS!, bueno más bien para mi de buenas nada, pues creo que muchos, por no decir todos -_- me mandareis un poquito a la m*** por no haber subido rápido el capitulo, pero en serio que lo siento y en verdad que no tengo tiempo con tantos exámenes, deberes, deporte y problemas sentimentales . (PERO ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL CAP ^-^) Agradezco mucho a la gente que escribe sus criticas y a aquellos que aun que no lo hagan les interese mi historia (si, hablo de ti y de todos vosotros;)... Escuchar una preguntita que quería hacer, ¿Os gusta mi forma de escribir? lo digo por si queréis decirme una crítica constructiva de como puedo mejorar mi escritura ( y si os gusta pues mejor!) Bueno gracias por leer y nos vemos. Subiré más rápido esta vez. BESOS!<strong>

**PD: Si os habéis dado cuenta he agregado tres nuevos personajes que son Saber e Irisviel de Fate Zero (me encanta esta pareja, aun que no lo sea -_-) y Reiner de Shingeki no kyojin. Añadiré dos nuevas más. Podeis adivinar quienes son n.n/**


	7. Por favor, escucha mi plegaria

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

**Por favor, escucha mi plegaria…**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>En el palacio de Iderland:<strong>_

- Realmente me honráis con vuestra presencia, ¿a qué le debo tal honor?- pregunté incrédulo.

- A pasado mucho tiempo… -dijo mientras miraba por la ventana al patio interior de palacio -…demasiado…- dijo nostálgico- Pero nuevamente necesito de tu ayuda- le miré rudamente.

- La única vez que requirió mis servicio fue hace dieciséis años, yo apenas era un muchacho que se esforzaba por mantener a su familia con vida por culpa de la maldita guerra que lo consumía todo… guerra que surgió por su estúpido terror al heredero de los eslandienses- me levante de la cama como pude y me acerqué a él- Lo único que quería era ayudar a mi familia, por eso me uní a las tropas de mi país aun a la escasa edad de doce años, pensé que era lo mejor que podía hacer… pero una vez que ves los horrores de la guerra y participas como un animal en ellas, te va consumiendo hasta ser una persona completamente diferente…

- Shun – dijo suavemente

- Una vez que empuñas un arma, una vez que tus manos están manchadas de sangre, una vez que un hombre agonizante te mira a los ojos… Da igual la edad que tengas o el rango que lleves en el blasón, nadie es más que un animal en el momento que terminas con la vida de alguien.

Mi mirada no expresaba más que odio y frialdad, al menos eso es lo que vi en el reflejo del rey cuando me observaba atentamente.

Por una vez, hubo silencio, solo el rechinar y el crujir de la madera candente hacia eco en la sala. El rey se acercó a mi, a paso firme, sin apartar un segundo su mirada de la mía. Mi mano en forma de puño apretaba fuertemente, mientras el rey se detenía.

- Se los horrores que has tenido que pasar. Aunque no lo parezca, yo también viví de cerca los horrores de la guerra, porque "yo" también fui partidario en ella – dio más énfasis en esa palabra – No puedo saber el dolor y el sufrimiento que has vivido tu y tu familia, porque gracias a Dios no he tenido que vivirlo, pero… puedo ser capaz de sentirlo, ponerme en tu lugar…

Mis ojos no se movían de los suyos, mi respiración era firme y acompasada, estaba perfectamente pero aun así, sentía que algo no estaba bien en mi.

- Aun a sabiendas de todo lo que has pasado, una vez más…. – puso su mano derecha en su pecho- Requiero de sus servicios.

- _¿Por qué me quiere de vuelta?, pensé que ya había conseguido mi propósito al obedecer la última orden del rey _– pensé.

- Y créame usted también querrá volver a su puesto una vez que sepa quién corre peligro de perder la vida en estos momentos – continuó.

- Si no se trata de mi familia, no me importa.- respondí fríamente.

- Oh, sin duda para usted es como de la familia – eso me asustó, y pensé en lo peor.

- ¡Cómo le hayan echo daño a Alis juro jodídamente que…!

- Tranquilo, tranquilo –me interrumpió – No le ha pasado nada a su querida amante, o bueno, probablemente ahora será su ¿amiga? – dijo con tonos sarcásticos mientras enseñaba una cortante y perfecta sonrisa. Me estaba cabreando – No es sobre ella, es sobre otra persona, aquella con la que fue bienvenido en este palacio. – Me asusté.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Chikane?

- Bueno… - se agarró las manos a la espalda y fue tranquilamente andando asta la ventana de la sala- Al parecer el capitán de mi guardia no ha sido del todo, como decirlo… "hospitalario" con ella y, creo que en un arrebato de celos ha conseguido que se haga justicia – dijo volteándose- A su manera.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? ¡Hablé claro, maldita sea! – me estaba impacientando.

Su mirada sarcástica y su rostro cambiaron drásticamente, de modo que ahora tomaba un carácter más frío y potente, superior, digno de la alta nobleza, de un Dios. Me quedé estático mientras se acercaba a mi.

- La única forma que tienes de ayudar a tu querida amiga es que aceptes mis órdenes, recuperes tu puesto, portes este pergamino a la plaza y detengas la ejecución gracias a tu poder en el cargo. – me entregó un pergamino enrollada en una cinta azul cián, el color real. Poso su mano derecha en mi hombro.

- Necesito que el Comandante vuelva a su puesto e imponga orden- terminó de decir.

Yo ya no sabía que hacer. Por una parte si aceptaba estaría dejando atrás mi vida con mi familia y con Chikane, y mi tapadera se vería descubierta. Pero por otro lado si no acepto, la vida de Chikane terminaría, y no podría vivir con la culpa. Así que…

- De acuerdo… - susurré.

El rey esbozo una sonrisa de victoria. Había ganado la primera batalla.

- Tu caballo te está esperando en el patio.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Plaza mayor, pueblo:<strong>_

- ¡NOOOOOOO!- chillé- ¡NOOOOOO! ¡SOLTADME, SOLTADME! – intente zafarme- ¡CHIKANE, CHIKANEEE!

Daba igual como de fuerte gritara o como de fuerte golpeara y zarandeara a los guardias que me retenían contra mi voluntad, era como si nadie más que yo estuviera en ese lugar, en ese infierno. Mi infierno.

En el súbito momento en el que vi a Chikane caer, en el momento que vi la soga tensarse, el dolor de su rostro al ahogarse, su leve tambaleo en el aire, sus ojos agonizantes posándose en los míos… Mi mundo se derrumbo, ya nada podía hacer. En un solo instante me arrebataron la vida, el alma. Cómo podía luchar contra esto. Cuando los tambores dejaron de tocar su música, mi aliento se atascó en mi garganta, sin dejar entrar ni salir al aire. Miré a Chikane con mis ojos hinchados y rojos, ella me miró y creí notar que decía algo pero sin decir nada. Cuando me quise dar cuenta su mirada se habían apagado y sus ojos se habían cerrado.

- No… - susurré temblorosa. Mis mejillas se humedecieron de nuevo. - ¡AAAAAHHHH!- chillé.

Mi cuerpo, aunque estuviese sujeto por los guardias, se dejó caer en el suelo de la plaza. Todos los ciudadanos, campesinos y guardias, incluido los dos que me estaban sujetando, se sorprendieron. A mi no me importó solo seguía con mi agonía.

Aun no me lo podía creer, ¿cómo era posible que se haya ido? No puede ser verdad. Esto tiene que ser un sueño. O más bien una pesadilla. De las peores. Dejé de mirarla, solo tenía la cabeza agachada, dejando que mis llantos cayeran al suelo. Estuve así durante un buen rato hasta que algo llamó mi atención. Unas pisadas acompasadas venían hacía a mi de manera lenta. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, se detuvieron y yo, iba alzando la cabeza poco a poco. Mis ojos se encontraron con una fría mirada, y un rostro sin expresión alguna.

- Ves lo que pasa cuando no actúas adecuadamente, cuando no actúas como una princesa – mis lagrimas seguían surcando mis mejillas – Esto – dijo señalando a Chikane colgando de la soga. Dios esa imagen me destrozó de nuevo. – Es lo que pasa cuando te enamoras de quién no debes. Esa cosa, era una sabandija asquerosa, una rata, que debía morir. Si alguien toca a la realeza, mi deber y obligación es encargarme de esa amenaza. Y cuando vi a la caza recompensas más buscada del reino a tu lado, to- tocándote … mi cuerpo se vio envuelto en una niebla roja, y el odio y la rabia me cegaron, y cuando quise darme cuenta, ya la estaba golpeando y sentenciando a muerte.- le miré asombrada.

_- ¿Acaso estos repentinos y horripilantes sucesos son producto de un brote psicótico por parte del capitán de la guardia real?_ – pensé . No, es demasiado cruel para que sea solo eso. No recuerdo a mi mejor amigo de la infancia así, de esa forma. Como un asesino.

- Entiende, que esto lo hice por tu bien – no podía salir de mi asombro. De todas las cosas que podía haber dicho, esta es sin duda la que colmó el vaso.

Le miré, y le miré de la forma más fría posible. Mis ojos seguían rojos y mis mejillas húmedas, sin embargo el efecto que supuso mi mirada en el capitán, no se hizo esperar. Se había asombrado.

- No pretendas ocultar tu culpa detrás de tu deber y trabajo, porque eso ahora de nada te va a servir. – mi voz al igual que mi mirada, helaba - ¿Crees que perdonaré lo que has hecho?, ¿qué pasaré por alto este tormento que me has impuesto?, ¡¿acaso crees que matándola, arreglarías algo?! – le grité enojada –¿ Sabes que te digo? ¡ERES UN JODIDO PSICOPATA AL QUE NO LE IMPORTA LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LOS DEMÁS, POR MI COMO SI TE PUDRES EN EL INFIERNO! – se asustó de tal manera que logré que se moviera dos paso para atrás.

- Hi-Himeko…

- ¡Soltadme! – los guardias miraron al capitán, y este después del susto, asintió dándome por fin la libertad. Me acerqué a él y le dije a un costado suyo sin mirarle a los ojos. – Ya no eres mi guarda espaldas, ni mucho menos mi amigo. A partir de ahora, te trataré como si nunca te conociera.

Al fondo de todo este ambiente se escuchó una especie de estruendo en las calles. Parecía como si una estampida de caballos se acercara a la plaza. Cuando me fijé, estaba en lo cierto. Una serie de veinte jinetes o más se acercaba, portando el estandarte real. Me asombró, de echo. Pero lo que más me asombró fue ver a un arquero disparar una flecha. Y la dirección que tomó esta fue justo a la soga que se tambaleaba, cortándola y dejando caer el inerte cuerpo de Chikane dentro del foso.

- ¿Pero qué…?- escuché decir a Souma. Aun que mi preocupación era otra.

- ¡Chikane! – salí corriendo hacía el foso.

Logré encontrar la entrada que utilizan los guardias para recoger los cadáveres de los condenados. Aunque ahora mismo no quiero pensar en cadáveres. Encontré a Chikane tirada en el suelo. Mi primer acto reflejo fue tirarme a donde ella. Acto seguido le aflojé lo que le quedaba de soga y se la saqué.

- Oh por favor… - mi voz se empezó a quebrar y las lagrimas no tardaron en salir – Por favor, por favor devuélvemela, no me hagas esto – le rogaba misericordia a un ser divino llamado Dios – Por favor… - la tenía entre mis brazos, le acariciaba la mejilla suavemente, parecía que dormía – Por favor, escucha mi plegaria…

No reaccionaba. Creo que había llegado tarde. La tenía ahí, en mis brazos, durmiendo un sueño eterno. Se acabo. Esto termino, y termino de la manera más asquerosamente horrible y cruel posible. Se había ido de mi lado. Nuestra historia, tan espontánea, tan real, tan dulce y romántica, tan corta… había terminado. Mis lágrimas surcaban libres por mi rostro. Me guardé el sollozo. Lloré en silencio.

- No es justo… no es justo… - repetía en susurros.

- ¡No te rindas!

Acaso mi mente ya alucinaba, acaso realmente había escuchado una voz, una voz clara y dulce en el mismo lugar en el que me encontraba. Decidí alzar la cabeza para comprobarlo y, efectivamente, aun no me había vuelto loca, creo…

Frente a mi había una pequeña figura encapuchada que venía corriendo hacia mi. En un primer momento me extrañó. Pero lo que vino después me descolocó de una forma que quise chillar. Me había apartado bruscamente de Chikane, de tal forma que me restregué en el suelo. Justo en el momento que elevé la cabeza con una mirada llena de ira, y justo cuando iba a decir una serie de barbaridades contra la persona que ahora tumbaba a Chikane en el suelo, abría su boca, tapaba su nariz y la besaba… - _¿Espera..? ¡¿La está besando?!_ – Cuando me quise dar cuenta la pequeña figura que interrumpió en aquel lugar, empezó a besar y a apretar acompasadamente el pecho de Chikane. Todo esto repetidas veces. Sentía como mi rostro ardía y ardía. Me levanté apresuradamente, y a punto estaba de maldecirla y de apartarla de una bofetada, pero algo me detuvo. El repentino estruendo de una potente tos.

Bajé mi vista y… ahí estaba, moviéndose hacia un costado para poder recuperar mejor el aliento.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! – suspiró alegremente la figura encapuchada que estaba a su lado

- ¿C-Cómo?, ¿q-quién eres?, ¿por qué…?- no lograba formar una frase coherente, solo palabras sueltas. Bajé la vista.

- C-Chikane… - me arrodillé a su lado, le acaricié el rostro.

- Hola… - dijo en un susurro. Le costaba hablar- ¿acaso la bella princesa de Iderland no tendrá un poco de leche y miel a mano, verdad? – se estaba quedando conmigo, lo notaba en su larga sonrisa – No se porqué, pero me duele un poco la garganta…

Mis ojos seguían llorando a la par que una enorme sonrisa se manifestaba en mi rostro. Una leve risa salió de mi boca y lo primero que hice en respuesta a ese inesperado e ingenioso comentario, fue darle un profundo y largo beso. Un beso que me supo a gloria y al metal de la sangre. Ella lo correspondió con la misma pasión. En aquel acto, sentí como volvía la vida a mi. Mi corazón volvía a latir fuertemente y mi alma volvía llena de pasión. No quería que aquel beso terminara nunca, pero debíamos volver a recobrar el aliento. Chikane sobretodo. Así que nos separamos levemente.

- Estoy aquí contigo Himeko – me susurró mientras me acariciaba la mejilla – Estoy aquí… - una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Una última lágrima surcó mi rostro. Ya no quería llorar más, ni nunca más. Me habían devuelto a mi Chikane, mi vida. Nunca podré olvidarlo. Ahora se, que la pesadilla, había acabado. De repente volví a acordarme de la figura encapuchada y rápidamente levante la vista. Ahí estaba, arrodillada al suelo, viéndonos sonrojada.

- Realmente te debo la vida – le dije amablemente- Gracias de verdad, me has devuelto lo más preciado y amado que tenía, gracias de veras – le sonreí – Si hay algo que quieras, por favor no dudes en decírmelo, recompensaré con lo que sea a la persona que salvó a…

- ¡Oh no, por favor, no se preocupe! – me interrumpió. Ahora que me daba cuenta, su voz era femenina – Es mi labor ayudar a la gente herida, soy curandera, mi princesa – se sacó la capucha y se dejó ver. Realmente quedé impresionada.

Delante de mi había una hermosa y joven chica, de rasgos arios. Ojos azules, pelo rubio y tez blanca. De baja estatura y emanaba un aura de bondad y amabilidad. Realmente era una chica hermosa, pero no tanto como Chikane.

- Pero… realmente me gustaría recomp-

- ¡Lo siento pero me tengo que ir¡ - me interrumpió, volvió a ponerse la capucha y rápidamente se levantó y empezó a correr hacia la entrada del foso. La misma que había usado yo.

- ¡Espere, por favor! – le grité - ¡ Ni siquiera se su nombre! ¡ por favor, dígamelo!

La chica se paró en seco y dio media vuelta quedando mirada con mirada, sonrió y dijo:

- Muy pronto lo sabrá - y volvió a correr.

- ¡Espere! – grité.

- Lo siento, tengo que irme – dijo mientras se alejaba por la puerta.

- ¡Espera! – volví a gritar, pero ya era tarde. Se había ido.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>En el mismo lugar:<strong>_

- Lo siento, tengo que irme – digo mientras me alejo y paso por donde entré.

- ¡Espera! – escucho decir a la princesa, pero ya había salido fuera.

Aliviada de que mis dotes medicinales y de reanimación funcionaran, me propuse a buscar a mi compañera, pero al parecer esta me leyó el pensamiento pues estaba ya a mi lado.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

A mi lado, apoyada en la pared, se encontraba mi compañera; una persona introvertida, espontánea, sarcástica, valiente e irritante. Cualquiera con solo ver; su cabello desgreñado, sus rasgos serios y fríos, y su mirada apagada; podría pensar que esta persona era de la peor calaña. Pero a mi no me lo parecía.

- He tenido algunos problemas a la hora de reanimarla – dije mientras me quitaba la capucha – Al parecer estaba más cerca de la muerte de lo que pensaba.

- Ya veo – se acercó a mi, a paso lento y firme, colocando su mano vestida de cuero negro en mi barbilla para levantarla, obligándome a mirarla.

Por culpa de su capucha, aquella que odiaba tanto, y aquella que nunca me dejaba ver la expresión de mi compañera; no pude saber qué estaba tramando. De repente su dedo pulgar recorre la comisura de mi labio inferior y siento como mis mejillas empiezan a arder.

- Al parecer no te importó el echo de que estuviese sangrando- dijo en un leve susurro – Te has llevado un pequeño recuerdo suyo, ¡que romántico! – dijo en tono sarcástico mientras me enseñaba su pulgar manchado de carmesí. Me enojé.

- Sabes que es mi trabajo- dije mientras me apartaba de ella.

- ¿Tu trabajo consiste en ponerme celosa?

_- Espera… ¿qué…?_ – fue lo primero que pensé.

-¿Qu….?- fui interrumpida por unos fuertes brazos que agarraron y elevaron mi cintura. Mi nariz ahora estaba tocando la suya.

Nunca se que hacer cuando se pone así. Mi cuerpo es prisionero del suyo, mi alma es dominada por la suya, y mi corazón baila por el suyo. Debido a que es notoriamente más alta que yo, puesto que me saca una cabeza o más, cuando me atrapa mi cuerpo queda sostenido en el aire, y no me queda otra que aferrarme a él. Mientras siento su aliento en mis labios y como mi corazón va a estallar.

- Y- Ymir… - por primera vez me digno a verle los ojos y a contemplar su fría mirada.

Esos ojos caramelo me envuelven en una locura de la que quiero escapar, pero no puedo. Siento como me aprisiona todavía más. Su boca coge aire. Se acerca a mi oído y me susurra algo. Yo cierro los ojos.

- Solo era una broma…

Mis mejillas arden. Pero no solo arden por el atroz y embarazoso momento que acaba de pasar. Sino más bien arden de ira. La misma ira que en ese preciso instante se vio representada en un fuerte cabezazo en la nariz.

- ¡AH!- gritó.

Me soltó y se llevó las manos a la nariz, que no paraba de sangrar.

- ¡Ah, no tenias por qué pegarme!- siguió agarrando fuerte su nariz - Por Dios, ¡solo era una broma!

- Ya, ya, siempre dices eso y siempre acabas igual – le incriminé, ya me empezaba a hartar - ¿Es que nunca te cansas? – me cruce de brazos.

- Es que… - sus fríos ojos me miraban, sentí mi cuerpo temblar - Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo – agachó la mirada y de nuevo su capucha cubrió casi todo su rostro. La fiereza de su voz había acabado, dando paso a un tono más ameno, más… pasivo.

Es por este tipo de cosas que se que Ymir no es la clase de persona que la gente piensa. Se que debajo de esa máscara de indiferencia y frialdad, hay un alma amable y cálida. Por eso nunca me puedo enfadar indefinidamente con ella.

Me acerco y le entrego un pañuelo.

- Ponte esto en la nariz, intenta parar la hemorragia. Aprieta fuerte.

- ¡Oh…! – dice mientras lo coge. - ¿Me va a dar una prenda como respuesta a su enamoramiento hacía mi, mi dulce princesa? - Su tono es sarcásticamente seductor.

Me sonrojé y aparte la mirada.

- Solo haz lo que te digo, ¿quieres?

- Vale, vale – dice y pone suavemente la capucha de nuevo en mi cabeza. Yo la miro – Debemos irnos, venga – Agarra mi mano y empieza a correr.

- _Realmente odio cuando hace bromas._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>De nuevo en la plaza: <strong>_

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?, ¡¿Qué es todo esto?! – escuché quejarse al capitán a lo lejos.

Yo y mi ejercito, aunque no abarcaba tal magnitud puesto que solo éramos unos veinte soldados, incluyéndome a mi, nos paramos justo en frente de los ciudadanos que estaban en la plaza. Algunos soldados del capitán se interpusieron en el camino. De entre ellos salió el capitán. Como ya me esperaba, estaba descolocado y enfadado. Acerqué mi corcel blanco hasta donde estaba él. No me digne a bajar.

- Deje que le explique – me saqué el casco y noté como se sorprendió drásticamente – Mi nombre es Shun Novák, comandante de la Real División de la Armada de Iderland, y general de la Armada Real – noté un gran murmullo entre los ciudadanos y los soldados que estaban detrás del capitán, quien por cierto, estaba bastante estático – Vengo a informar de la detención de ejecución.

- ¿Quién lo ordena? – respondió secamente.

Yo saqué el pergamino que me había entregado el rey y se lo entregué. El alargó el brazo hasta arriba y lo cogió de mala gana. Cuando lo abrió empezó a leerlo. Su mirada de torno aun más enojada y seca. Alzó la mirada como si buscara más respuestas. Aclaré mi garganta con un carraspeo.

- Por orden real de nuestro amado rey Dirk Gunner,

la mujer que había sido condenada a muerte, queda oficialmente libre de condena. – se descolocó aun más.

- ¡Pero no puede ser! – se quejó – Hasta hace poco el rey estaba de acuerdo conmigo con la ejecución, ¿qué le hizo cambiar de opinión?

- Eso pregúntaselo a él – le alegué - ¡Escuchad soldados de Iderland, a partir de ahora, yo estoy al mando de esta legión y de por supuesto toda la Armada Real!- grité a los soldados - ¡Volved a palacio, es una orden!

- ¡Tu….!- me miró un capitán bastante enojado. Podía ver como apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula.

Volví a ponerme el casco, cogí las riendas y le miré seriamente.

- Es una orden, capitán…- puse énfasis en esa última palabra. Su mirada no cambió. Todo su cuerpo se tenso. Sabía que estaba aguantándose las ganas de matarme, pero no me importó.

- ¡TODOS, CABALDAD!- ordené.

Nuestra legión se vio tapada por una estela de polvo. El único que no cogió las riendas de su caballo fue el capitán.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Palacio de Iderland, en ese mismo momento: <strong>_

- No sabéis la alegría que me da que hayáis llegado- nos dijo a mi y a mi marido, mi adorada hermana – Tenéis que disculparnos, mi hija salió a cabalgar hasta el pueblo, y mi marido llegará ahora de su despacho- nos explico – Pero por favor, sentíos como en vuestra casa.

- Muchas gracias, querida hermana – le dije mientras le daba un gran abrazo - Y no te preocupes, ya sabes que Himeko es muy espontánea. Cariño ven, es tu tía Elisabeht – le dije a Illya. Se acercó a mi hermana y le dio dos beso y un gran abrazo.

- ¡Hola tíaaa! – dijo mi hija.

- ¡Hola Illya, cuanto has crecido! – le respondió mi hermana. Hacía dos años que no veníamos aquí.

Miré a mi alrededor, nada había cambiado. El palacio, el reino y su gente, seguían siendo la misma. Tan encantadora, tan apacible y cálida. Busqué con la mirada a mi marido, estaba a mi espalda, atendiendo a los acontecimientos. Cuando me vio, me sonrió disimuladamente y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Pero me di cuenta que, detrás de mi marido, estaba mi guardaespaldas personal. Mi querido caballero, Saber. Cuando notó que le sonreía a Kiritsugu, apartó su mirada de la mía. Lo que en gran medida me entristeció y ligeramente me enojó. Así que me propuse arreglarlo.

- Cariño puedes vigilar a Illya – le dije a mi marido- Voy a ir un momento a mis aposentos, necesito ir a refrescarme y a prepararme para la cena – le alegué refiriéndome a que tenía que ir al lavabo y a cambiarme.

- No te preocupes querida. – dijo mientras me daba un corto beso en los labios, lo que me preocupó un poco.

Levante la mirada y encontré lo que ya me esperaba. Mi querida Saber tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte. Seria, distante. Yo me alejé de mi marido y me aproximé a las escaleras principales para llegar a mi alcoba. Antes de subir el primer peldaño, me dirigí a ella.

- Saber, podrías acompañarme, necesito que me ayudes con "una cosa" – di énfasis a las últimas palabras.

Mi mirada era seductora y elegante. La suya era la misma de siempre, seria y distante, la misma que la de un caballero, pero estaba impregnada de pasión. Ese brillo que tenía en los ojos me lo recordaba siempre. Su cuerpo se enderezó y seguidamente se inclinó.

- Será un honor, mi reina – respondió y prosiguió su andar hasta estar a unos tres pasos de mi, y comencé a subir las escaleras.

Ni siquiera me fijé en si mi marido se había extrañado o incomodado, lo único que me preocupaba ahora era en llegar a mis aposentos. Habíamos terminado de subir las largas escaleras y nos encontrábamos recorriendo el pasillo. Mi querido caballero me seguía a paso firme. Cuando llegamos, abrió la puerta muy caballerosamente y me incitó a entrar. Cuando me encontraba dentro, antes de que cerrara la puerta, le ordené que entrara, a lo que obedeció lealmente. Una vez las dos dentro, le ordené que cerrara la puerta, lo que hizo. En el momento en que me iba a mirar, me acerqué seductoramente hasta que mis labios se encontraban rozando los suyos. Ella no se movió, solo entreabrió un poco la boca, lo que me hizo sonreír. Notaba su respiración en mis labios.

- Ya sabes lo que quiero que hagas… - susurré.

Tan rápido como lo dije, la besé. Pero no fue un beso lento, no. Fue un beso brusco y apasionado, mis brazos rodeaban su cuello y mis manos acariciaban sus cabellos rubios, tirando de ellos. Noté sus fuertes brazos rodeando mi cintura y como me empujaban, dándome la vuelta y acorralándome contra la puerta. Nuestras lenguas danzaban rítmicamente. Seguidamente me elevó hasta que acomodó mis piernas a su cintura, aprisionándola. Nos separamos levemente para recobrar el aliento. Mi cara estaba a pocos centímetros por encima de la suya, y mis pechos estaban rozando su barbilla. Sus ojos miraban apasionadamente a los míos, lujuriosos, mientras que nuestras respiraciones eren entrecortadas. Ninguna decía una palabra, para qué, eso solo estropearía el momento. Mis manos atraparon sus mejillas y la acerqué a mi. Nuestras narices se rozaban. Podíamos sentir el aliento de la otra.

- Haré todo lo que me ordene, mi reina – respondió con una ligera sonrisa, lo que provocó la mía.

- En ese caso, te ordeno que no te detengas – acomodé mis brazos en su cuello – Y por favor, llámame Irisviel.

La volví a besar, y no fue lo único que le hice aquella tarde.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ya lo se, se perfectamente lo que me vais a decir, y no, prefiero que si me escribís algún comentario no me mandéis a la m***** por haber tardado ¿cuánto? ¿cuatro meses?. Dios... es de locos, pero es que veréis. Después de prepararme para los exámenes de septiembre, resulta que no me valió de nada, pues tengo que repetir curso. (Vida 1- lachicaenllamas 0) Mi querida abuela ya no puede valerse por si misma (Vida 2- lachicaenllamas 0) Y la chica de la que llevo enamorada desde el primer segundo que me empezó a hablar, que es mi mejor amiga, se ha tenido que ir a vivir a 200km de mi hogar (no se cuanto equivale para los que no utilizan el metro) para poder estudiar en una universidad, que por cierto, estoy súper contenta por ella. Pero ya sabeis, se la echa de menos *-* (Vida 3 - lachicaenllamas = K.O.)<strong>

**Así que, cuando me valláis a insultar recordad. Cada persona tiene sus propios problemas en la vida, nadie se libra de ellos ya que nadie es perfecto. Pero sin embargo intentan hacer felices a los que le rodean, para olvidarse de sus desgracias. **

**Y bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap. Intentaré poner más acción, tanto romántica por nuestra querida pareja y tanto de lucha. **

**Os quiero mis pequeños fanáticos /(^-^)/ **

**Por favor escribir cómo os ha parecido el cap, y si tenéis alguna sugerencia, será bienvenida^-^ **

**(y por enésima vez, perdón por la tardanza)**


End file.
